


Choices

by Blullu



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Female Characters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 65,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blullu/pseuds/Blullu
Summary: All Agent 55 wanted to do was finish her undercover mission. But then said mission was in Hell's Kitchen. Would she be so lucky as not to cross paths with its guardian?Well, luck had abandoned her a long time ago...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written after reading them for... Well almost 15 years.  
> I started watching Netflix Daredevil not too long ago (I know, I'm late) and after the first season I was mesmerized. I had to write something!  
> So this story develops after season one and will not follow season two.  
> I've already written tons of chapters and I'll try to post them frequently.  
> Also English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.  
> So, you know, enjoy! 
> 
> I don't obviously own Netflix Daredevil or Marvel, only my ocs.

After the whole Fisk debacle, and his much needed incarceration, there was a huge power hole in the criminal world.  
New societies with links to criminal gangs, mobs were arising.  
One of these corporations caught the eye of the not so dead SHIELD, mostly because the alleged trafficking of alien weapons and the ties to the very much alive HYDRA. 

SHIELD agent 55, name Lara Moretta, walked to the meeting she was called to, five minutes earlier.  
After the winter soldier shit storm and her near death experience in Iran when her cover was blown to shit, she managed to return, with some help from the Iron Legion that Stark sent in search of people like her, to one of SHIELD American safe houses, bruised and bleeding. Her loyalty was proved, by her actions and by her superior and CO. 

Lara was sitting in the comfortable black chair of the waiting room, mind wandering on the mission that most likely she would be assigned to.  
Another cover operation, for sure.  
She was a good agent, quite good at hand to hand combat, (very far from Romanoff's levels), well trained in firearms and knives but especially good at extricating herself from difficult situations, thanks to her sharp mind. 

Lara head snapped up at the sound of the conference door opening. Maria Hill, all straight posture and cool demeanor, called for her:  
“Agent Moretta, please come in”. Said agent straightened herself up and walked through the door. 

Conference rooms in Stark Tower, well Avenger Tower, were very wide, light and made of glass and steely looking materials. At the head of the long, wide table sat Tony Stark himself, in a sharp blue suit and white shirt, looking a little tense for a moment then back to his flirty and smirking self.  
“Agent cover operations, Moretta, right? Please, please have a seat” he said pointing to the seat to his left.  
“Mr. Stark” she replied sitting. In front of her was her direct superior officer, agent Walsh, composed as ever. 

The billionaire watched her for a few instants, his right hand touching his bearded chin.  
“Agent Tara Moretta, please tell me what you know about Wilson Fisk and his dealings in hell's kitchen?”  
“It’s Lara Moretta, and not much, only that some months ago he presented himself as the savior of the city while in reality he had dealings with the Russian, the Chinese and the Japanese mob. He was prosecuted, found guilty and is serving his sentence.”  
Mr. Stark leaned back in his chair a little, biting his lower lip.  
“Well Lara, that's pretty much all that you need to know about the fat asshole. It’s a very good thing that he was found guilty and incarcerated, sacked by such a young law firm, if you can call them that.. ”  
He said while rotating his chair to his left to observe her.  
“His fall, however, caused a black hole, a power vacuum, if you would. New corporations are rising, searching for some kind of light to guide them. And here enter our long lost friends, The octopus squad. They are trying to squeeze themselves in the market, by selling cheap guns, drugs and trafficking people, women especially” he continued, his jaw clenched, mouth set in a firm line.  
“OASI is the name of the company in question, in front they are selling cheap tech that would make monkeys cry, while in the back they do all their illicit dealings with the local mobs.  
This is where you enter.”  
He looked at her pointedly. 

Lara was listening with a hard look in her face.  
Walsh spoke for the first time “We want you to infiltrate this company and to find the proofs of these deeds and their ties to HYDRA”.  
She tensed her shoulder at the correct name, that was still a touchy subject for all loyal SHIELD agents.  
Walsh kept going “You will be Lucy Todds, daughter of a previous low member of the Irish mafia, secretary at OASI Inc. Washington and transferred to Hell’s Kitchen NY.” he pushed a folder towards her and she opened it. All informations, documents and instructions were printed neatly on the pages.  
“This doesn't sound like our usual operations, cover or not. I didn't know that we dealt with local mafia, even with.. Their supposed ties” Lara said while skim reading the files. 

“Lara, can I call you that?” began Stark. She nodded.  
“With the whole SHIELDRA bomb people lost faith in the government and its companies. While I was not always on the same page as SHIELD, as Fury, I see now that they did some good, kept order. That's why after the leaks I tried to find as many cover agents as I could, to save them, and also why I house all of you here, or, at least, those who still want to keep doing what they did.”  
Stark got up and reached the huge windows, turning to watch the skyline.  
“This.. This operation could do good, washing out some dirt of this city, showing people that we are interested in their wellbeing, and that we are, in fact, doing something to clean it. That we care for them.  
They see us as heroes when the time comes but in the meanwhile they also think that we can’t and won't protect them in their everyday's lives. We have to start to deal with those scumbags that make their existences difficult.”  
Turning to look at her he added  
“Is this something that you would like to be a part of?”.  
Lara was still looking at the files, long dirty blonde hair a curtain, shielding her from his sight. Her head snapped up, and she looked at him, blue eyes glinting with purpose  
“Yes Mr Stark, I would like to be a part of it. However, I am still considered what you would call a.. Baby agent. I only had two field missions before this. If I hear correctly you put a lot of faith that this operation will change the public opinion of us. I would have thought that you’d chose someone more.. Seasoned.”  
She was looking at him with intensity when she heard the velvet voice of agent Hill.  
“You demonstrated a great judgment and steel nerves in those two operations agent Moretta. We wouldn’t have asked you if we didn't find you adequate for the job.”  
Lara turned her head to observe Hill, to see if she was telling the truth, satisfied she looked at Walsh who was as cool as ever.  
“Well, then I accept.”  
“Excellent!” erupted Stark, clapping his hands.  
“Before you start you should have other details” added Hill looking reproachfully at Stark, while placing a laptop in front of Lara. She opened it. 

There was a very low quality video playing, of a man in a back outfit and a black mask fighting various men with impressive hand to hand skills.  
And were those billy clubs..? 

“This is a local vigilante, they call him the Devil of Hell’s kitchen or Daredevil” explained Hill while watching.  
“He had a hand in taking down fatty Fisk, is extremely skilled in combat and stealth and violent towards bad guys” Stark said from behind Lara. 

Silence followed while she kept watching the video with a feeling of dread in her bones.  
“What am I supposed to do if I encounter him? I would be just a secretary.. ” she sure hoped as hell she wasn't supposed to engage him or bring him in. She didn't think she could beat him in a direct fight, given what she was seeing. 

“You first and foremost order is to keep your cover intact, so do not engage. However, if you have to defend yourself, use any necessary mean. We lost too many good agents, Moretta, we wouldn’t want to lose you.” Said Hill while looking at her straight in the eyes.  
“I have a hunch, mmmm.., like a gut feeling… That he is enhanced.” Murmured Stark to her right.  
She snapped her head in his direction, deep blue eyes widening “Wh.. What? How?”  
“Well Moretta, I would tell you if I knew. It looks like.. Like he knows exactly what's happening around him, like a 360° vision.. I don’t know.. Enhanced hearing? Mind reader? Fuck if I know! Videos of him are really rare and mostly grainy. This is the best we got and it’s shitty quality” he added.  
'Fuck' she thought 'what have I gotten myself into?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interactions with Darcy.  
> Enjoy!

First step in cover operations, disguise yourself. With the help of her friend, Darcy, Lara dyed her hair a mousy brown, as not to attract too much attention.   
“It’s a lost cause L” her friend said while watching her reflection in the mirror. “You are too gorgeous and badass to not be noticed”.  
“Flatterer” Lara muttered while adding black rimmed glasses to complete the look.   
“You look like a nerd’s wet dream, like Slave Leia’s level of hotness, and believe me, because I know my fair share of nerds given my job”.   
Said job was the manager of science department, or scientists’ wrangler as she preferred.  
“Darcy, please.. ”,   
“it’s true L, and you know that. You know.. I think I.. I’m gonna miss you. With your strange mix of badassery and adorable dorkyness, oh, and don't forget awkwardness! ”   
“Darcy, I think you just invented new words to describe me, should I be flattered? Or maybe not, since you say that I am a dork and awkward” Lara said looking at the shorter woman in fake reproach. 

Darcy.. Adorable, beautiful Darcy that saved her from the dark path her mind was taking, immediately after her escape from Iran.   
She will forever remember their first encounter, her blank stare and Darcy sweet low voice asking her if she wanted a slice of pineapple pie that she had just baked, her cute ramblings about her scientists and her knitting.   
There were days in which people avoided her completely or approached her like some sort of spooked, wounded animal.  
But not Darcy. She spoke to her with no fear, always patient when Lara snapped and snarled, always offering something to her.   
The knitted scarf that she gave her last Christmas was one of the most treasured possessions the agent had.   
“What are you saying woman? Badassery and dorkyness are totally words! ”   
Darcy exclaimed while Lara watched her skeptically.   
“L.. I know that you can’t tell me anything about where you are going or what you will be doing, but.. Please.. Promise me something” the brunette murmured while looking at her feet   
“Try to get back safe, uh? I.. I.. Totally have faith in your badassery, but please, be careful.. ”   
Lara embraced the smaller woman and whispered in her ear   
“I promise”. 

Little did she know that this promise would be very hard to keep. 

 

Six months, six insufferable months of taking calls, setting meetings, making and serving coffee and nothing. Not a hunch on their criminal activities nor ties to the Nazi squad. She had to suffer through catcalls, lecherous stares even some ass pinching. Lara, well Lucy, was so fed up with all of this. 

'Patience, when they’ll trust you a little bit more you’ll be taken into their circle.' 

The only positive note of all this boring situation was her contact: Mr. Stark, or Tony as he preferred (“Mr. Stark was my father, Laura.” “It’s Lara”), since he was personally invested in this operation.   
Well, another positive thing was that she could still speak to Darcy from time to time. It seemed that the clever wrangler extraordinaire had some blackmail material on Stark and that she had threatened to spill her guts to Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark industries and Tony’s girlfriend, if he didn't let her call her friend when it was safe.  
Stark caved like a fat man in front of an all you can eat, so it must have been very good. 

“I’m fucking bored Darcy. If another of those assholes grabs my ass again I will snap their fucking wrist. I swear!“ growled Lara speaking through her untraceable Stark notebook.   
“As you should L, as you should.. ” the brunette had a contemplative look on her pretty face.   
“Say, are there any hot bad guys? You could get a little laid, you know, just to spice things up.”  
“Darce.. ” the agent groaned while grabbing her wet hair and smashing her forehead on the kitchen table.   
“What?! Is there some kind of spy code that that prevents you from having some fun while undercover?“ rebutted the other girl.  
“No, Darcy there isn’t a specific rule that tells you that, but no, absolutely not. They are scum Darcy, if what Tony says is true, they sell drugs and people, people Darcy.”   
“Shit.. No then.. You should go on with your plan and just kick some ass”.   
The young wrangler had a pitched look on her face. 

“I just hope that I find something soon, I miss home and I miss your pies” Lara said smiling gently at the screen.   
“Only my pies eh.. I call bullshit girl, you totally miss me!”   
“Sometimes..”  
Lara was now fully smiling, talking with Darcy always shook her bad mood away.   
“Yeah, Yeah, I know, I am awesome. .. Mmmm.. Say.. You live in Hell’s kitchen right?”.   
Lara had just gotten up to fix herself a cool drink.   
She looked at her friend, with a hard gaze.   
“Yes, I do, but you can't come here to me, Darcy, please. I know that you are stubborn, but this is dangerous. If Tony.. ”   
“I know, I know! I didn't want to ask you that! Jesus! Tony has already busted my balls on this topic!” Darcy interrupted.   
“Good, that’s good. This is already against any protocol that I know of” Lara replied relaxing a bit.   
“Jesus, L! You are worse than Hill sometimes.. ” that elicited a smirk from the agent.   
“Have you seen him?”   
Was the fateful question.   
The ex blonde had a confused look on her oval face.   
“Who now?”   
“Whoa! You ask me who?! The Devil of Hell’s kitchen L! Do you live on another planet?” exclaimed the girl throwing her arms in the air. Always a drama queen.   
“Fortunately, I have yet to see him, and I would like to keep it that way.” said the agent, taking her laptop and sitting on the black couch, feet propped on the small table in front of her.   
“Fortunately?! I watched that video and I was like ‘OMG what a hot badass motherfucker’. And don't let me start on that ass, oh that bubble butt that I would bite any day.. ” Darcy was staring dreamingly at the ceiling with a huge smile on her full lips. Lara thanked the Gods she wasn't drinking during this tirade or else she would have choked to death.   
“How.. How would you know that he has a bubble butt?! That video had the lowest quality I have seen in a very long ass time!” stuttered Lara, expression believed.   
“I just know woman, I watched the video like, seven times, mesmerized by his kickass ninja skills.   
I just know that he his hot, like, damn girl, hot.”   
“Well Darcy, you know that technically I work for the bad guys.. ? So, Ya know, he would use those impressive ninja skills to kick my ass.. ” Lara begun watching her friend with an astonished expression.   
“Bah, you’re a badass, you can totally take him, then you’ll explain that you work for the good guys and you’ll fuck him over a desk or something.. ”   
Darcy explained while making crude gestures.   
“There are so many wrong things in this statement that I don't even know where to begin..   
Well for starters I can’t really tell him anything, I would blow my cover.” She heard the brunette groan comically. With a smile she kept talking  
“Second, I don't think I could take him in a straight up fight, he is really, like, really good. Tony thinks he is enhanced.”  
A troubled look crossed Darcy's face.   
“Yeah.. I think so too. I watched the video a lot and.. It looks as if he is perfectly aware of what’s happening around him, even behind his back, like very far.” The brunette pushed her glasses higher on her straight nose.   
“There was this guy that threw him a knife or whatever, and he was far, like 15 feet or something? That badass dodged it with a fucking sideway flip!”   
Lara gulped.   
“What do you think of it? What enhancement he might actually have?”   
There was a pause on the other side.   
“Might sound stupid but.. I don't know, something like ultrasounds? Like bats?”   
The agent narrowed her eyes.   
“Not stupid.. Not stupid at all.. Like some kind of invisible waves that reflect on objects and people that alert him.. ”  
Darcy was nodding   
“At the beginning of the video, before the brawl, I saw the general area were his head was supposed to be shift, maybe he’s tilting his head, like he is listening to something or someone..?   
He seems to rely heavily on his senses, well apart from sight..”

Lara, who was biting her thumb nail, looked at her, eyes wide.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Well” said Darcy shrugging   
“The mask covers his eyes, it doesn't have any fucking holes! It looks thick.. I think it might actually be a scarf.. ”   
The agent’s shoulders were shaking in silent laughter, hand pressed on her pink lips.   
“What? Are you saying that he might be blind? A fucking ninja that fights six armed people in one round, at the same time?”  
The brunette scoffed.   
“I don't know, ok? It was just a suggestion. No need to be a smartass.”   
Lara composed herself.   
“Sorry Darce, I didn't mean to mock you. The sound waves theory might be a good start.”   
“Well.. Thinking about it.. If you see him, just.. Just go in the other direction, no matter how firm that butt is..”  
Murmured Darcy while anxiously looking at her friend.   
“Don’t worry, sweetie. Orders are not to engage, and I intend to follow them to the letter.” she said watching her friend relax slightly. 

Well, it wouldn't be that simple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed some things, thoughts are in italics now.

After another uneventful month passed, Agent 55 was starting to lose hope. While all the men that worked for the company were pricks, crude and brass, they didn't do anything truly suspicious on her watch, selling, moving and shipping boxes of that awful tech crap Stark was always bitching about.

Well, she had proofs that they were lewd, grabby assholes and that they sold low quality tech that would crumble in your hands if you looked at it the wrong way, but somehow she didn't think that would be enough to built a valid criminal offence in court.

She was closing off for the day and about to go back to the little flat she had to rent, when Colin Micheals, her supervisor, stopped her.

“Coffee girl, you have to take a long shift today.”

Lara looked at him with wide blue eyes.

 

_Maybe.._

 

“Oh.. Y.. Yes Mr. Micheals.”

she stammered, keeping up the charade of the young, easily spooked secretary.

“Good” He said while gazing hungrily at her legs and chest, licking his lips.

 

 _Ewww_ she thought _did he just ask me on a date or is this work related? Rectify!_

 

“Is, is this a-about work?”

 

“But yes sweetheart, what is it uhm? You wanna see me after work?” the bastard was puffing his chest and looking at her boobs.

 

_The nerve of this disgusting pig.._

“Mr. Michaels.. H-human resources highly disc-ourages this k-kind of relationships.. ”

_Oh God.. I’m about to puke._

“Yeah, yeah sweetheart, don't worry your pretty head.”

 

_Why don't you worry about your fucking eyes, I’m about to pull them out with a rusty tea spoon.._

 

“We have to go to the docks and take a new shipment, here are the shipping papers” he handed her the documents, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

_So you don't care about your hand at all, pig?_

“Go home, put something more.. Comfortable on” He was still talking to her chest.

“Come to dock nine with the papers at ten o'clock. See you tonight sweetheart.”

He went away, to his office probably, dismissing her.

 

 _Well_ she thought, a ghost of a smirk on her face _here goes nothing._

 

Lara was waiting at dock nine, standing beside Micheals, clasping the shipping papers to her chest.

The air was chilly but thankfully she had put on a warm gray cardigan under her black coat.

Dark blue jeans and light boots completed her outfit. And if said boots had hidden blades at the heels, well she wouldn't complain.

She couldn't exactly bring her guns to this meeting, that would be a extremely difficult to explain later, so she relied on the blades in her boots, her trusty knife at her right calf and a stun gun in her pocket.

 

“Coffee girl, while I must say that you are always very pretty, I prefer you in your work clothes, they display your.. Assets, better. ”

The man said watching her with a glint in his eyes.

 

_Why?! Why do I have to put up with this shit.._

 

“M-mr Michaels, i-i don't think this is a-appropriate..”

Looking at her feet and grasping the documents tighter, she feigned embarrassment.

“Well, sweetheart, I..”.

They were interrupted by a loud bang and voices, the shipment arrived.

_Saved by the bell._

 

There were five men from OASI that accompanied them, another eight arrived with the cargo. They were armed for sure. She thought this might be good and finally, finally, might lead to something.

A big hand gripped her left bicep and Lara tensed slightly, reflexively ready to respond.

“Sweetheart,” Michaels breathed in her ear “what you are about to see is.. Extremely confidential, we know where your scumbag father lives, and we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him or to your pretty little sister.”

 

_My cover details. They are made up, bastard. I’m an orphan._

Lara thought bitterly.

 

He gripped her harder while Lara, wide eyed, stared in front of her.

“We are letting you in our business, doll, because we are starting to trust you. But”

He turned her towards him, tilting her chin up so she was forced to meet his hard gaze.

“one wrong move and you are done. You don't want to know what happened to those who tried and failed to trick or cross us.”

 

She was blinking rapidly, the effort to keep her eyes open to watch him attentively made them burn.

“Understood sweetheart?”

“Y-yes Mr. M-Micheals” she stammered, breathing hard.

 

_Are we showing our true colours Micheals?_

She thought with contempt

_You don't want me to show you mines.._

 

He released her arm and she stumbled back a little.

“Good, doll, good” the man said straightening his jacket. “Well, let's go then.”

He strutted forward, Lara two steps behind him.

“Mr. Cuffaro” he addressed one gruff man that was smoking a cigarette, shaking his hand in salute.

“I trust that things went down smoothly and you have our cargo” Micheals inquired.

“Of course, Mr. Micheals, you are welcome to take a look yourself” he gestured towards the container.

 

 _Low in the chain of command if he defers to Micheals this way_ she contemplated.

 

Micheals waited for the thugs to open the doors.

She heard muffled whines and whimpers.

Five young girls were in front of her, their clothes torn and dirty, she could see bruises on their faces and arms. They were holding each other, trying to seek some comfort, crying silently.

 

“Cuffaro! Did you have to fuck up their faces so much? We can't certainly use them right away!”

Roared Micheals.

 

The girls were openly crying now and Lara felt her heart, gut, hell, her everything, constrict.

 

_Stark was right.. He was fucking right._

The agent’s mind was going a mile per hour.

_I have to call them as soon as possible, they have to take these girls somewhere safe._

 

“Mr. M-Micheals we had.. Some of them were resisting, they.. Tried to escape, we had to stop them!”

Cuffaro tried to explain.

 

_No shit Sherlock, who would want to share the same breathing air as you._

 

Suddenly he stopped talking and Lara teared her gaze from the girls to the man, or well, to where he was supposed to be, only to find him on the ground, knocked out by a.. Billy club..?

 

Chaos erupted, the goons and Micheals pulled out their guns, shooting towards where the Devil supposedly was.

Lara, blood rushing in her ears, run to take cover behind the container that housed the girls. She was clutching those fucking shipping papers with her left hand while the other grabbed her modified stun gun: it could take down even Capitan America.

Stak actually demonstrated this with an oblivious Steve Rogers, it had been a very interesting day.

 

She dared to take a look at the scene and found Micheals passed out with a bloody face, arm bent at an odd angle.

_Serves you right, bitch._

 

Other six men were scattered around him, some out cold, some groaning in pain.

Black mask was acrobatically kicking the ass out of three men, while the remaining ones, Italians like Cuffaro, were trying to escape, shouting prayers.

_I see your fame precedes you, Devil._

She heard bones snap loudly, and screams.

The Devil was currently bashing the face of the remaining conscious thug.

She took him in, in the lights of the docks, and the shadows of the containers.

Quite tall, approximately 6 feet, lean and muscular, dressed all in black. Very, very fast on his feet, and good reflexes. Quite intimidating.

 

“Who is your boss?”

She heard him talk for the first time and was surprised by his calm, deep voice, a stark contrast to the violence he had just brought upon them.

“Stop, please. I tell you, I tell you.” An Italian then.

“We respond to Micheals from OASI, know it?”

The man said with slurred words and thick accent.

“Yes, I know of it. However, I believe he is unconscious right now, so you’ll have to do.”

Velvet voice going deeper, the masked man tightened his grip on the other man’s throat.

 

“Where were you taking these girls, what were you supposed to do with them?” The mask growled.

“I-I not know, please, b-believe me!”. Lara heard a bone snap, probably a finger, followed by a scream.

“I’m going to ask you again, and you will better answer me correctly. You know something, and I intend to discover it.”

 

_What a polite threat, uh? Speaks grammatically correct, fluent speech. Educated?_

 

“Please! I-I not… Th-The girl with Michaels! She had card for ship!” the Italian exclaimed, panting with difficulty.

“She hidden somewhere..” he continued.

 

_What a fucking snitch… Bad guys suck! They sell you out immediately!_

 

Her heart was ramming in her chest.

_The fuck I do now?_

 

Her chest was a aching in distress, but she still stopped her breathing, to minimize the chances of being spotted.

She heard him move, quietly.

With purposeful, calm steps, he was in front of her in a second, in all his dark glory.

 

_He knew all along where I was..? How did he find me so quickly?_

 

Taking a step closer he couched down, invading, slightly, her space.

 

She smelled like citrus and gardenias, sour and sweet, he could hear her fluttering heart and the hum of the electricity of the tazer in her right pocket.

 

“I wouldn't try to use that gun if I were you.” he breathed.

 

_Wasn't thinking about that asshole, so probably not a mind reader._

She gulped and whimpered pathletically.

 

_God, I hate to look helpless._

 

She took a glimpse at what she could see of his face, given the mask and the poor light.

Little bruise on the left side of his strong jaw, shadow of a dark beard, full lips, upper busted on the right corner, smell of blood, gunpowder, but under all of that, a faint note of a spicy aftershave.

 

“I will not hurt you, but you need to give me those documents you are clutching so hard.” His deep voice was almost a caress.

 

Having already copied and sent them to Tony, it wasn't such a great loss. He could have them.

 

“P-please, I didn't know what t-they did, I - I.. Here take them.” she stammered, while breathing hard.

He tilted his head slightly as if listening to something.

 

“Thank you. However, you are lying. You knew of their criminal dealings. I really don't appreciate being lied to, you should know this.”

He reproached her firmly.

 

_How in the hell.. Shit, cover, half truths.._

“No, n-no P-please. I-I suspected S-something, b-but..” The left corner of his lip went up, a dimple..?

 

“What's your job at OASI?” He asked while gripping her wrist in a silent warning, palm on her fluttering pulse.

“Secretary.. I-I don't know everything that goes down..”

She looked at the area where his eyes should be, and, well, the texture of the mask was really thick, she couldn't see anything, not even a hint of his eyes.

 

He suddenly released her, stood up and turned his back to her. He could feel, with his enhanced senses, her scrutinizing gaze.

 

“Go home, pack your things and quit your job. I want you out of my city. If I find out you still work with this scum, I will find you. Next time I won't be so forgiving.”

He growled over his right shoulder, pausing a little before disappearing from her sight.

 

_My city? Who died and made you the fucking major? Patronizing asshole!_

She was breathing quickly and hard, jaw clenched, a mix of anger and fear, far away the shrill of police sirens could be heard.

 

“Todds, move your ass.. W-we gotta go.”

Micheals’ voice broke her inner ramblings.

Blood was oozing out of a cut on his brow, arm broken. He crawled over to her, and she helped him up, his right leg was fucked up, and she ended sustaining a lot of his weight.

 

Stumbling now and then, they reached the car and he handed her the keys, struggling to breathe.

“Go to the company, argh.. From.. The.. The back entrance..”

He gritted out in pain.

She complied, thinking about what she would say to her contact and how they should move from here.

 

The chain of events that this incident put in motion, would lead to a surprising discovery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara meets Mr Murdock

After relating everything that occurred to Stark and to an excited Darcy (‘Oh my God, you are still alive and well! Tell me, did you manage to see his ass, does he have a bubble butt? Ya know, for Science!’ ‘No Darcy, I was a too preoccupied with keeping my cover intact and my head on my shoulders’), they agreed on straightening the security of her apartment (Stark sent his security team that placed traps on the bulletproof windows and panic buttons in strategic places. They were disguised as plumbers. ‘Really Tony? Plumbers?’ ‘It was the first thing that came into my mind’) and to keep working for OASI to finally collect proofs. 

 

A week later, sans visits from threatening Devils, she was compiling models at her work station, when she saw a bruised and pissed off Micheals in front of her. 

 

“Todds, the police got a hold of those fucking documents that you handed so easily to that masked asshole.” 

Looking at her in contempt, he continued. 

“Those goddamned papers pin us to the scene. We managed to send someone to scare those whores from telling I was there, but one of those bitches told her lawyers that there was a woman that matches your description at the docks.” 

Lara widened her eyes. 

“B-but I..” 

“Shut up! I’m not finished!“

She flinched, while thinking

_ My, my Michaels. Someone pissed on your cereals this morning. _

 

“They questioned me at the station and I told them the papers were fake, that we had a security breach last month, that someone wants to frame us. We fabricated proofs of this breach while you were here all calm and carefree.”

_ Well, fuck you too Michaels!  _

 

“M-mr Micheals, I didn't mean t-to g-give h-him the papers, B-but.. ” She channeled her most effective Bambi look and saw him deflate, gaze softening al little. 

“I know, sweetheart, I know.. It’s that son of a bitch’s fault, not yours.” He caressed her jaw with his thumb. 

 

_ I’m gonna break his other arm too, I swear.  _

_ “ _ However, those annoying lawyers now want to talk to you in their office, I told them that we would be there at three this afternoon, to show them our collaboration.” 

 

_ Thank you for consulting me first, pig.  _

“W-what am I s-supposed to s-say?” she stuttered. 

“Here” He gave her a sheet. 

“Stick to this script and all will go well.” He said with that creepy smile and glinting eyes. 

 

How wrong he was. 

 

In the afternoon Michaels, Lara and their shark lawyer, Mr. Young, took one of the sleek black company cars to reach Nelson and Murdock’s firm. 

When they arrived at the office she was a little speechless. 

 

These are the guys that prosecuted Fisk? 

Shouldn’t their office be a little more.. Furnished, bigger, less broke? 

_ Is this mold that I am smelling..?  _

 

Three people welcomed them coldly. 

A tall blond young woman with a beautiful face, a young dirty blond man, slightly overweight, round face, kind eyes, and lastly a young dark haired, tall and lean man, broad shoulders, dark red sunglasses.

 

_ A duche? _

 

She glanced expertly around the room and found a white cane against the wall.

 

_ Blind, then. _

 

“Mr. Michaels, miss Todds, we wanted you here for a friendly chat, there was no need to bring your lawyer.” the blond man said while tensing slightly. 

“I am Franklin Nelson, this is my partner, Mr. Matthew Murdock, and our secretary Miss Karen Page.” 

 

“Well Mr. Nelson, with you lawyers you might never know. I wouldn't want for my colleague to be in an uncomfortable situation without backup.” 

Micheals said while smiling, all teeth. 

 

_ You don't look threatening at all, you look like an asshole.  _

Lara though wincing internally. 

_ You want to be sure that I stick to the script as you said, you don't fool anyone.  _

 

“Please, if you would follow us. Let’s take a seat in our conference room.” A deep, smooth voice said. 

_ Mr. Murdock  _

She thought looking at him. 

 

_ Quite the looker you are. _

_ And this place has a conference room? Who would have told?  _

 

They took their seats at the table, hers right in front of Murdock’s. 

 

“Tell me Miss Todds, where were you last Wednesday night, around half past ten?” The blind man asked with a calm, velvet voice. 

_ Straight to the point, uhm?  _

 

She took him in quickly. Definitely handsome, dark stubble, strong jaw, faint bruise on the left side. Curious..

 

“I-I was at home, Mr. M-Murdock.”

He tilted his head slightly, pausing. 

 

_ The fuck is this creep doing?  _

 

“You answered very hastily, Miss. Todds”. He said smiling charmingly. Dimples.. 

 

“W-well, M-Mr Micheals informed m-me before coming here, a-about the s-situ..”

“Did he even suggest you what you should answer us, Miss Todds?” 

Murdock interrupted her abruptly. 

She widened her eyes. 

 

_ Damn, he’s like a dog with a bone..  _

 

“Murdock _ ,  _ what are you implying? That my client was coerced to answer in a certain way?” 

Her shark lawyer snapped quickly. 

 

“We are not implying anything Mr. Young, merely asking a question.” 

Nelson rebutted immediately. 

 

“I-I.., no, of course not.”

Lara tried to appear flustered and pathetic, shifting her gaze to the table. Cheap furniture. 

 

Miss Page fell for it. 

“Would you like a glass of water Miss Todds?” 

Turning her head to meet her gentle gaze, the agent nodded. 

 

After the blonde left the room to fetch her some water, Nelson spoke. 

“We don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Miss Todds, the fact is that our client, Miss Yelena Safina, told us that the night in question she saw a woman at the docks.” 

Lara was looking at him with her big blue eyes. 

Miss Page re-entered the room and put the glass in front of Lara, who smiled gratefully in return. 

 

“The papers the police found at the crime scene were traced to your company. With our client’s deposition and description of a very attractive brown haired, blue eyed woman, that matches your description, we were obliged to question you.” concluded Nelson.

 

Micheals banged his good hand on the table, startling the agent who jumped a little. 

“We already explained to the police of our breach in the security, we provided the proofs! Someone is trying to frame us!” He shouted dramatically, nostrils flaring. 

 

_ Damn you, you loud motherfucker, busted my eardrum.  _

 

_ “ _ Security breach of which you informed the police only after the accident. _ ”  _

Murdock stated calmly. 

Micheals erupted like a volcano. 

“What the fu..” 

“Mr. Micheals! Please, refrain yourself!” Young said quickly. 

 

Time to diffuse the situation.

Lara took a deep breath 

 

“Mr. Murdock, Mr. Micheals never told me what to say, he only informed me of why I was called, out of the blue, to speak at a law firm about an a-accident that I didn't know anything about.”

Murdock was still doing the head tilting thing. 

 

The girl took a sip of water before continuing. 

“I-l think that w-what your client went through was disturbing and s-shocking. I wouldn't wish it on a-anyone. I imagine it was dark and terrifying, a-and.. I don't know.. I d-don’t know If I would be able to recognize anyone in such a s-situation.” 

She paused gazing at Nelson, trying to channel her most trustworthy expression. 

 

She bowed her head down to stare at the table. 

 

“I am deeply sorry for what Yelena went through, but I wasn't there, and I don't know anything about it. Please, please. Believe me.”

 

She ended with a soft sight and took a peek at Micheals, who was smiling warmly, impressed and proud of her performance.

 

A tense silence followed her dramatic speech. 

 

“Well, Miss. Todds, in this case we are sorry for this.. Inconvenience, that we may have caused you.” 

She heard Murdock say, voice a little more strained, gruffier. 

 

Without looking at him, this voice seemed oddly familiar. 

 

“Damn right! You should be very sorry! Harassing young women..” 

 

She droned out Micheals and looked at Murdock’s right hand that was clenched in a semi-tight fist on the table. 

 

_ Boxer hands.  _

 

That was her first thought. Scars new and old littered the knuckles. 

 

_ Was he in a brawl..? In countless brawls?  _

 

She snapped her head up and looked at his tense strong jaw, light bruise on the left side, full lips, upper faintly scarred on the right corner, shadow of a dark beard. 

 

Her heart started to beat madly, she could feel it in her throat. Dread filled her. 

 

Murdock tilted his head in her general direction, as if listening. 

 

Darcy’s sweet voice ringed in her head: ‘He seems to rely heavily on his senses.. Well, apart from sight’. 

 

Her eyes widened, a gasp on her lips. 

 

_ Fuck! Shit! It’s him, the fucking Devil of Hell’s kitchen.  _

 

She saw him clench his jaw, mouth in a firm line, knuckles white. 

 

_ He looks pissed off! As if...  _

_ He knows?!  _

 

Her chest ached painfully. 

 

_ He knows that I know..? How?  _

_ How in the name of God?!  _

 

She was thinking a mile per hour in panic, Micheals still bitching loudly, when she looked at Nelson, who

was as white as a sheet and had a constipated expression on his face. 

_ He knows too!  _

She took a deeper breath. 

_ Calm the fuck down Lara, hopefully he won't lose his shit in front of witnesses.  _

She spread her fingers on the table. 

_ How can he know that I know?  _

She scrambled in her mind for an answer. 

_ Enhanced hearing..  _

_What can he_ _possibly listen to that would_ _give me away.._

_ What do you check if you want to know if someone is lying… _

She froze. 

_ My heartbeat, he can hear my heartbeat.  _

The agent closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, gulping down the saliva that had pooled in her mouth. 

Her head was spinning, she was in a room with a powerful predator and... 

“LUCY!“

She jumped at the shout and turned her head towards Micheals.

“I called you like six times already! Get up, we are leaving.”

_ Cut me some slack asshole, I just discovered the Devil of Hell’s kitchen is fucking blind!  _

_ And a lawyer!  _

_ I don't know what's more shocking!  _

She got up, still dazed and scrambled after Michaels and their lawyer. 

When she was almost at the door, she was stopped by a firm hand on her elbow.

A spicy, enchanting smell invaded her nose. 

“Miss Todds, I would like to have a word with you. In private.” The velvet voice of Murdock broke her trance. 

“A-a w-word..?” she stuttered, this time unintentionally. 

His grip tightened.

“Yes, if you would”.

Always so polite.. 

“Murdock, if you want to hit on my secretary, now it's not the time. Goodbye, I hope to never see you again.”

Immediately after his tirade, Micheals pushed her out of the door, breaking the other’s man grip, while she dared a peek at the blind lawyer, who was clutching his cane so hard, she thought it would snap like a twig. 

_ Bless you Micheals, you jealous bastard!  _

Really, Lara was thankful for Micheals’ outburst.

When she was in the car she pressed the palm of her left hand on her forehead, taking calming, deep breaths. 

“I can't believe the nerve of that asshole, first he grills you as if you were a murderer, then he tries to hit on you!”

_ I think he would actually love to hit me instead.  _

_ “ _ Hey, Hey sweetheart, look at me.”

He gently turned her shoulders and tilted her chin up. 

_ Now it's not the time, pig.  _

She grimaced. 

“You did good out there, doll, I will speak to the higher-ups of this and you will be appropriately compensated.” 

She glanced through the back window, to the law firm, the car already moving away. 

There he was, the Devil, standing on the pavement in front of his office, cane forgotten, fists clenched in anger, Nelson by his side, touching his left shoulder. 

In this light his hair, that she previously had thought were brown, looked almost a deep red, like blood. 

_ What is his mask? The lawyer or the Devil? _

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter. In the head of Mr Murdock.

He could already smell her outside the building but when she entered his and Foggy’s office her alluring scent enveloped him. 

 

He could almost taste her, sweet but with a powerful sour note at the end. 

He felt the way she was scanning the room and its occupants, alert. 

The perspiration of her skin changed slightly, warm muscles ready, scent a little bit sourer. 

 

Then she composed herself, pushing her shoulders and head down to appear demure, meek, like a little mouse. 

 

When she opened her mouth to answer his questions, the smell of her breath assaulted his senses. 

Mint and fruit. Fresh and sweet. 

 

He focused all his senses on her: her performance was good, almost too good, voice sweet, high, like a child. 

Very convincing. 

 

But her heart, oh her heart gave her away immediately, thanks to his powerful senses. 

The changing rhythms, fast and fluttering, slow but powerful, allowed him to unveil her lies. 

 

But she was good, oh so good. 

 

Karen surely believed her, or, at least, believed that she was obliged to follow a script, but he knew better. 

He had been there that fateful night.

 

He remembered every little detail. 

 

Her scent had been like a beacon that pinpointed her position, right away. He had followed it as if entranced. 

 

He had let her go unscathed that night, as he had heard the threat on her family that Micheals had dropped earlier. 

 

A young woman with an alluring scent and a childish voice.

He couldn't have hurt her despite the disgusting crime she had taken part of. 

 

So he had let her go with a threat that she had naively ignored. 

 

He had been wreak. 

 

When he dismissed her, his mind was already set on letting the Devil out tonight, to pay her a visit. 

 

Micheals’ loud and obnoxious voice grated on his sensitive ears.

What a disgusting being. 

 

Suddenly he heard the captivating symphony of her heart change. 

 

It was beating madly, almost trying to escape her ribcage. 

 

He felt her gaze on his person and a gasp, followed by the fresh, sweet scent of her breath. 

 

She started to get warmer, pores opening, sweat forming on her brow. 

He could taste the salty flavour in the air. 

 

Why so suddenly scared? 

 

He re-focused on her, more intensely. She was panicking. 

 

Why?

 

Her gaze was burning him. 

His stomach clenched painfully. 

 

She knew. 

 

He had gotten too close to her that night, his usual victims always too scared or bruised to really pay attention to the visible parts of his face. 

But not her. She had analyzed him meticulously. 

 

A wave of panic and anger almost drowned him, his throat constricted. 

 

He felt Foggy’s heart speed up and dread filled him. 

Even his best friend, without Matt’s enhanced senses, was aware of the situation. 

 

He was drowning down in his panic, deeper and deeper, he could feel bile rising, a mix of anger and fear filled him. 

 

When she scrambled to follow her superior out of the office, to get away from him, he latched on her arm. 

 

The dizziness that these powerful emotions and her scent unleashed, almost prevented him from feeling her taunt, lean muscles. 

She obviously worked out often. 

When she was ripped away from him by that awful man, he felt a new wave of hot burning rage hit him so hard he almost stumbled. 

 

He waited to hear the doors of their car close before dropping his cane and rushing madly down the stairs, Foggy on his heels. 

 

He stopped in front of the building and snapped his head towards the car, listening to the conversation inside the vehicle. 

 

She didn't tell anything. 

 

He could feel her watching him through the car windows, but she kept silent. 

Not a word on him nor a hint. 

 

“MATT!” Foggy was shouting his name. 

“She knows.” he breathed out. 

“Yeah, I got that too even without super senses or whatever.. Well I hoped not but..” The blond man was rambling. “Did she..?” Foggy’ s question lingered in the air for a moment. 

“No, she didn't.” was the firm response. 

“Oh God.. Good, good. Maybe we misunderstood, she could..”

“Oh no, she definitely knows.” 

He clenched his fists, hard. 

“Then why..”

“I don't know. But I intend to discover it. Tonight.” 

He turned to return to the office when he felt his friend’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Matt.. What.. What are you going to do? Y-you can't beat that woman up, even if she works for those..”

The darker man clasped the otherʼs shoulders, mouth in a snarl. 

 

“Do you have any fucking idea what would happen if she told her superiors of this? Or the cops?”

His grip was starting to become painful so Foggy shrugged him off. 

 

“I know Matt! But I am uncomfortable with the idea of you… Doing what you usually do to that woman! Even if she's evil, which I’m not so sure of. Hot and morally ambiguous, your usual deal.” He snorted the last part. 

Matt was trying to push his breath to a normal pattern, head down, hands on his narrow hips. 

 

“I’ll keep the violence to a minimum, I’ll make her leave us alone. 

Foggy, I have to do this, I - I must protect you, and Karen.. Please, have faith in me.” He pleaded his friend, voice raw with emotion. 

 

Foggy was struggling, he didn't want to be disbarred or, hell, even killed but at the same time didn't want to be an accomplice in hurting Lucy Todds, she had lied, yes, she was working for those people, again yes, but deep down he knew there was more than what met the eyes with this woman. 

 

“O-ok, you know what? We do some deeper digging on this chick, and then.. Tonight you go.. To chat…”He paused to look at his best friend. 

“But please, try.. Try not to hurt her Matt.. I don't think I could forgive you if… Hell, you won't forgive yourself if you do.. ”

The man in question raised his head and listened to the familiar lull of the blond’s heartbeat. 

“I promise, Foggy.” 

 

Things wouldn't go as Matt or Foggy expected. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation with Darcy.

Her head was pounding. 

Seated in the back seat of the company car loose limbed, the only thought in her mind was

_ What am I supposed to do now?  _

Lara was close, so close to end all this operation. They were starting to trust her, giving her “delicate” or “confidential” assignments, she was building solid proofs of their criminal activities, thanks to her inside work,only the HYDRA ties were left to prove, and with this shitstorm and her Oscar worthy performance today, she thought they would have actually introduced her, at least in the near future, into their Nazi’s circle.

 

_ Well if I last long enough to reach that point.  _

 

She was tired, the previous adrenaline spike had drained her. 

 

_ That meddlesome Devil. _ _ Why can’t he mind his own fucking business? I got it covered here! _

 

Now she knew his secret.

A blind lawyer was Daredevil.

The worst thing was that he knew that she knew. 

Now he wanted a pound of her flesh. 

She didn't know what to do, she was torn. It wasn't her mission to discover the Devil’s identity… And he was doing good, albeit in his own brutal way, purging the city of its scum.

The thought of exposing him to SHIELD, of ruining his and his friend’s lifes made her stomach clench. They seemed like good people.

SHIELD would put him in the index right away, watching him closely, they might even threaten his friends to gain his collaboration, they weren't above these cheap tactics when in front of loose cannons. 

_ I’m thinking of SHIELD as “they”, as if I’m not part of it. _

 

But she had been having doubts since the great fall, hell even before that. 

  
  


“Sweetheart, I told the driver to drop you home. You are exhausted.”

Micheals broke her inner musings, placing a hand on her skirt clad tight. She tensed. 

“Do you want some company?”

 

_ I want you to disappear  _

 

“Thank you Mr. Micheals, this is very considerate of you, but you are right, I am tired. I need to sleep off some of this tension.” 

 

He looked taken aback, maybe because she didn't stutter. 

 

_ Damn you Murdock for making me slip.  _

 

_ “ _ Of course my dear, I am sorry for those awful lawyers. You can take tomorrow off too.”

She was too close… 

“T-that won't be n-necessary, Mr. M-Micheals. I’d prefer to c-come to w-work.”

He smiled widely

“Alright, alright doll, here we are. See you tomorrow.” 

 

Inside her apartment she started pacing and thinking rapidly. Her windows were rigged with traps, but who knew how powerful his senses were? What if he could feel and evade them? 

It could be a child’s play for him. 

She put a hand on her stuttering heart, trying to calm herself. 

She needed to talk to someone. 

 

_ Darcy _

 

Lara didn't want to put her friend in a difficult position but she needed some sound advice as soon as possible so she called her untraceable number hoping for her friend to pick up. 

 

“L! Why are you calling me in the middle of..” 

 

“Can you reach a secure location, away from anyone?” 

The agent interrupted her brusquely. 

“Hold on.”

Lara heard some noises in the background, some shuffling and then Darcy’s voice telling JARVIS to put on privacy protocols.

“What happened?”

Her friend sounded tense. 

“I-I.. Fuck” she whimpered.

“Lara, shit, do you need me to call the team for an extraction? Please, are you hurt?” 

Darcy sounded terrified.

“NO! No, Darcy.. I’m Ok , at least for now..” 

“What does that mean? L, I..”

“I discovered the Devil’s identity.”

Lara blurted out.

Silence followed.

" Are you sure, like.. You ripped his mask off or something?”

Came the tentative voice of her friend. 

“Nothing like that, I met him in his daily attire and connected the dots, but the..” 

“But are really you sure? I mean, like, Whoa..”

“98% sure Darcy.”

“Well, fuck! What..” 

“Darcy! The thing is that he knows that I know!” erupted the agent while biting her thumb nail viciously. 

“W-what? How?!” exclaimed the brunette. 

“We were right, he has enhanced senses and he’s like a fucking polygraph. I’m like 80% sure he can tell when you lie and he looked so mad, he was so fucking pissed, Darcy! I...” 

“He hurt you?” asked the brown haired girl sounding scared. 

“NO! Of course not.. Too many witnesses..”

Lara admitted grimacing. 

“I’m fucking sending you an extraction squad in this fucking moment..” Darcy was getting up. 

“Darce, no, please! I'm so close to sack these assholes!” pleaded Lara. 

“What do you want me to do?! I can't let you confront that fucking bloodthirsty ninja on your own!” Her friend was shouting and surely pulling her hair. 

“Darcy, this house is rigged with traps, I-I will find a way to escape him.” Stuttered Lara looking around the room. 

“Lara! You fucking told me he’s too goddamned skilled for you to subdue, and you want me to stay here, doing nothing, just waiting for the headlines tomorrow with news of your death?!” Even if she was a tad too dramatic, the younger girl had a point. 

“Please, please… I know that it's dangerous and a little crazy, but.. I need to finish this and I’m so close discovering the truth..”

Lara sighed, dropping down on the couch. She started to speak with a firm, even voice, her badass agent voice, as Darcy called it. 

“I need you to trust me. I can escape him and take shelter from my neighbors. I want to make it look like a break in so it won't raise too many eyebrows.. D… I can do it, trust me.” There was a long pause, then she heard Darcy sigh loudly and humm a little. 

“Well, alright. I’ll keep my mouth shut. But, I will monitor the outside of your house, starting from.. Hell, an hour ago”. 

The girl was opening her laptop, fingers fast on the keyboard. 

“Ok, I see the house.” 

“Thank you Darcy.. I’ll hung up now.. I need to.. Redecorate.”

A chuckle followed this statement. 

“That Devil won't know what hit him, uhm 55?”

“Literally.” 

Lara heard her friend laugh out loud. “Ok, my badass queen, I will call you if I see anything. My eyes will be glued to this screen.” 

“Thank you Darcy, really.” a pause and then “Why don't you text me instead? He might hear you call..”

“Will do, Boss Lady. I’ll text you at the speed of light!” 

“Thank you, Darce!” 

The agent was smiling warmly, grateful to have such a good friend. 

“I am awesome, I know.. But this is not for free..” the brunette said in a sing song voice. 

“I won't tell you who he is, he’s dangerous and..” she replied hotly. 

“I didn't want to ask you that! Calm your tits!” 

“Then what?” she asked. 

A pause. 

“Is he hot?” 

Lara smiled at her friend's predictable question, then snorted. 

“Too much for his own good.” 

“I knew it!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara's second meeting with the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to keep in mind two things:  
> Matt doesn't really want to hurt Lara/Lucy.  
> Lara is a baby SHIELD agent, not your average secretary. (he obviously doesn't know.)
> 
> Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Lara had to defend herself while still keeping her cover intact, that excluded guns as her proficiency with them would be a dead giveaway. 

It would be difficult, a real hazard to evade him, but she was a skilled agent, physically fast, and very able to think on her two feet. 

 

She reorganized her open spaced kitchen/living room, identifying the most probable entry points: bedroom and bathroom’s windows. 

Her way out would be the front door. 

 

She pushed her furniture around so that the coffee table would be in front of the kitchen counter, on which she put some ceramic plates, glasses and an ugly vase she found lying around. 

Lara then connected a powerful electric torch to a little generator, in case he’d cut the power out. She couldn't bear to loose one of the very few advantages she had in this situation, her sight. 

 

The agent pushed the couch on the far wall on the right side of the kitchen space, a heavy decorative plate placed on its cushions. 

 

Pulling her long hair up, she styled them in a tight bun on the top of her head and put on comfy sneakers, black leggings and a white t-shirt with a black hoodie witch she left open. In her right pocket sat her tazer. 

 

Positioning herself between the kitchen counter and the coffee table, Lara gripped her burner with her left hand and waited. 

 

_ I’m ready for you, Devil.  _

 

2:00 AM and still nothing, not a text from Darcy nor strange sounds. 

 

_ It’s not polite to leave a girl waiting.  _

 

However, she was starting to have some doubts. Maybe he hadn’t really caught on the fact that she knew, maybe she had misunderstood, he wasn't the Devil, only generally pissed off by her mere existence. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her vibrating phone. 

 

Darcy:

Movements on the roof. 

Traps intact. 

 

Lara:

Roger that. 

 

She tensed, ready. Silence followed.

 

Suddenly the lights went out. 

 

Lara turned the generator on and the torch came to life, illuminating the space in front of her and the way to her front door while she quickly took out her stun gun, texting her friend. 

 

Lara:

Power out. 

 

A pause. Vibration. 

 

Darcy:

Bedroom window. 

 

Adrenaline started to kick in. 

 

Heart beating madly, she raised her tazer towards the bedroom’s door that was cast in shadows.

 

_ You can do it.  _

 

With his hands over his head and slow but calculated steps, he came from the shadows, in his total black outfit. 

 

The gun followed him to the center of the room, five steps from the coffee table. 

 

“Don't come any closer” 

Lara whispered forcefully. 

 

He slowly put his arms down. 

“I see you were expecting my visit.” 

His velvet, rich voice filled the room. 

“Cut the bullshit, you don't actually see anything.” 

She saw his shoulders tense.

He took a quick step closer. 

 

“Stay where you are!” 

She added a fearful note in her voice, heart fluttering. She really hoped that the fast rhythm of her heart would confound his senses and would not betray her plan. 

 

_ Come on, a step closer…  _

 

“Do you realize that you won't have any time to pull that trigger before I am on you?”

He smirked a little. Feral. 

“I am that fast.”

He said with confidence. 

 

_ I’ll show you fast, son of a bitch.  _

 

She let her raised hand tremble a little to show her fear. Actually this whole situation sent thrills of excitement throughout her body.

 

_ I never said I was normal.  _

 

She moistened her lips. 

 

“I won’t spill your secret. Just leave me the fuck alone.” 

Her heart was beating madly. Good. 

 

She heard a chuckle. 

 

“I find that hard to believe, Lucy. You are legacy. Your father and grandfather were in the mob.”

He slowly advanced, one step closer. 

 

_ It’s my damn cover, asshole!  _

 

“S-stop!”

She stuttered intentionally. Heart beating faster. 

 

_ One step more, come on! _

 

“However, they were just thugs, they did the grunt work. 

But You.. You could climb the ladder very quickly with this information. 

So, tell me, Lucy,”

 

He continued, taking another step in her direction. 

 

_ Perfect.  _

 

“Why would..” 

 

She pushed the ugly vase, that sat on the counter, towards him at full speed with her left hand while he brought his forearms up to shield himself. 

She immediately kicked the coffee table in his direction, hitting him on the shins, making him stumble slightly backwards and she used this momentum to shove him down. 

He fell with a grunt. 

 

When he was on the ground she began to throw the plates and the glasses she had strategically placed on the counter, hitting him multiple times. 

 

_ Not bad for a secretary, uhm?  _

 

Then she bolted for the door but was stopped by a forceful hit on her left ankle.

She was falling down rapidly and braced for the impact, absorbing the hit with her forearms. Immediately she felt herself being pulled backwards, his ample chest already squishing her legs, hands gripping the back of her hoodie, so she slammed her right elbow backwards with all the force she could muster, hitting him in the face three times before she heard a grunt and felt his grip slip a little. Lara propelled herself forward, stretching her right arm to grab the heavy decorative plate she had placed on her couch and, with a battle cry, she hit him in the head and he released her immediately, stunned.

She scrambled to get up and ran at full speed to the door, glancing back only to see him getting slowly up to follow her.

_ Stubborn prick... _

She opened the door, and ran in the hallway, crying and shouting for help until a door on her left opened.

Mrs. Brown, an elderly gentle woman who had taken a liking to the agent, appeared on the threshold, looking disheveled. 

 

“Oh God! What happened?” 

She asked in concern. 

 

“Someone broke into my apartment!”

Lara shouted while crying. 

 

“Come in dear, quick! I’ll call the police.” 

The older woman took the girl’s hand to bring her inside. 

 

Lara glanced in the direction of her apartment and saw Murdock, halfway through her door, a rivulet of dark blood on his right cheek, mouth in a snarl before retreating into the shadows slowly. 

 

She entered her neighbor’s flat while thinking 

 

_ 1-0 for Lara, asshole. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

The police arrived at the scene 20 minutes after the call and took in Lara’s statement, but the officer on shift explained she would have to come at the station in the morning to speak to Sergeant Brett Mahoney, the detective that would take her official deposition.  So, after calling work to inform them of her lateness due to a vague accident, she took a cab to reach Hell’s Kitchen police department, texting Darcy on the way. 

Lara:

All went according to plan. I’m going to the police station. 

Darcy:

U hurt? 

Lara:

No, I’m ok. 

Darcy:

He hurt? 

Lara:

He fell on his butt and I hit him with my elbow and a big ass plate. 

Darcy:

:D      You go girl! 

 

After speaking to the Sergeant, Lara exited his office and was presented with the sight of Nelson and Murdock, who were waiting at the front desk. She took in Murdock’s handsome face, admiring her handiwork, the right side of his face was considerably swollen and red. His full lips were set in a firm line, his right hand gripped the white cane furiously. 

_ You should take some anger management courses Murdock… _

A dangerous compulsion wormed its way into her mind. She wanted to taunt him, to poke this powerful, dark beast, to play with the fire, she didn't acknowledge the exact reason that compelled her behavior, maybe to feel the thrill of being close to such a lethal predator, or maybe because she was feeling smug, or maybe… Maybe she was attracted to him..

_ He’s making me reckless... _

She made her way to the lawyers, heart beating faster, licking her plump lips.

“Mr. N-Nelson, Mr. M-Murdock..” She addressed them.

They both tensed.

“M-my God, M-mr Murdock! W-What happened to y-your f-face?”

She asked faking surprise. 

_ How come that cane is still intact? Is it made in vibranium? _

“I hit a door.” The lawyer gritted out.

_ To hell with it. _

She dropped the act.

“Oh Mr. Murdock!” Her voice dropped an octave “you should really try to be more careful..”   She invaded his space, inhaling loudly his fabulous scent and placed a hand on his toned bicep. 

Nelson gulped, loudly.

Caressing his arm while looking down, she continued.

“I had an.. accident too, yesterday night, or better yet, earlier this morning” she breathed.    He clenched his jaw pushing his chest forward to meet hers, making himself look bigger.

“Shit..” She heard Nelson mutter.

 

Warmth pooled down in her belly at his closeness, she could fell the warmth of his breath on her skin and felt the need to clench her tights together, but she ignored it preferring to tilt her head up to gaze longingly at his face. 

“Some punk broke into my home, tried to grab me…” 

Lara put her right hand on his heart and she could feel its powerful beats under her palm.  He clasped her wrist, tight, breathing hard through his nostrils. 

She knew she was crossing a line.

“But don’t worry Mr. Murdock, I handled him all right”.

Her finger had started drawing circular patterns on his pectorals, then she stopped its movevents and slowly got up on her tiptoes to reach his sensitive left ear. 

“You should know…I don’t scare easily...” she whispered and felt him shiver. 

“You are playing with fire, Lucy..” He breathed, half a threat, half something more. 

“God..”

Nelson’s squeak broke their spell and she retreated quickly taking one step back while he released her wrist, looking a little dazed. 

_ Maybe I am not the only one affected by.. Whatever this is. _

She glanced at his groin and could make out the outline of a bulge.

_ Nope, definitely not the only one. _

Smirking she made her way to the police station’s doors, swaying her hips a little.

Before exiting she turned her head and spoke over her right shoulder.

“See you around Mr. Murdock.”  Then looking at Nelson.  “Mr. Nelson” she added, nodding her head

She went outside and hailed a cab, but before leaving, she couldn't resist the temptation and stole a look at the lawyer.   Murdock was tense, his broad shoulders going up and down with his his deep breaths, Nelson was looking at her, mouth hanging open.  She winked naughtly at the blonde, and climbed into the car.

_ I’m officially, certified, 100% crazy.. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of plot. Also Lara has a little crush.

When Lara arrived at work, Micheals summoned her to his office.  She took a seat in front of his desk waiting for him to start talking.  He looked excited, almost giddy. 

_ What now. _

_"_ Lucy, my dear, as I told you yesterday, I’ve spoken to my bosses about your astonishing management of this unfortunate situation.” He licked his lips showing his slimy tongue. “You see sweetheart, they are very powerful people and if you play your cards right, you could carve yourself an important place in their mist.”

_ Lucky me.  _

“M-mr. Micheals..”

“Although I love hearing you say Mr. Micheals in such a lovely voice” He was looking at her with lust filled eyes. “I think we are beyond that, you can call me Colin.”

_ Oh God… _

“T-thank you, M-mr… C-Colin” He smiled at her warmly. 

“W-what am I s-supposed t-to..”

“They want to meet you, tonight.”

 

She froze. This could be a very good thing or a very, very bad thing.  Could they suspect something?  SHIELD’s covers were usually solid, but what if.. 

“Why?” she asked.

“Well doll, I spoke so highly of you that they want to meet the superstar!” Now he was smiling widely spreading his arms in her direction. 

_ Only one way to know for sure. _

“So tonight at ten you come here and I will bring you to them.”

“Y-yes C-Colin”

He chuckled.

“I might like my name on your sweet mouth even more than Mr. Michaels..” He was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

_ Good Lord.. _

The pig laughed loudly.

“Why don’t you go home, relax, and prepare yourself for tonight? Buy something cute..”

“B-but..”

“No buts, you deserve some rest, you had an accident this morning?” He asked.

“It was n-nothing, someone b-bumped me, I fell down and r-ruined my b-blouse.” She lied smoothly.

“I see.. There are so many rude people around… Go home and relax Lucy. While you are at it, try to practice your speech. I may find your stutter endearing but I want you on top condition for tonight.”

_ Fuck you. _

_ “ _ O-of course Colin, I’ll do t-that.” she stammered.

“I know you will, you are such a good girl” His voice dropped down, trying and failing to be sexy. 

 

“I’ll see you tonight doll.”

 

At her apartment she called Tony and informed him of the meeting and her suspicions that it might be HYDRA. He wanted her to come to the tower to take a hold of some tech that would allow them to listen to their conversation without being discovered or traced. 

“I’ll come around seven pm, Tony, make sure Darcy is there with you.” Lara told the billionaire.

“What is it? Do I have it wrong or.. Am I not your boss in this situation? Why are you giving me orders?!”  The man whined loudly. Sometimes he was such a child… 

“Tony, please.” 

“All right, all right! I’ll see what I can do…” he conceded. 

Tony closed the call muttering about scary spies and their psychotic habits. 

 

Lara dressed herself to mix in the crowds, dark jeans and boots with a black hoodie pulled on her head and decided to run a background check on her new friend. 

She walked into the public library and reached a computer. For an hour she surfed the web and discovered many interesting things: Matthew Michael Murdock was blinded in an accident at nine by some chemicals (on which they should really investigate, seeing his powers), trying to save a man. 

_ Started early Matty. _

 

He graduated summa cum laude at Columbia, and, after interning for Landman and Zack, a huge, prestigious law studio who offered him and his friend a place in their midst, decided to open a firm with his best friend, to defend the less fortunate people. There were forums on-line that spoke very highly of these two young lawyers who very often took cases pro bono, or were paid in.. Fruit?!

_ Always doing the right thing. _

Now she felt bad for even thinking about rattling him out to SHIELD. 

 

Lara then consulted the Court House archives.  There was a trial scheduled at 4, attorneys Murdock and Nelson. 

 

_ Perfect.  _

 

 

Lara took a seat in the back benches and waited for the defence closing argument to begin. Nelson, Page and Murdock were at the desk on the judge’s left. She saw the blind man’s head turn in her direction. She smirked.

_ He knows I am here. _

He got up tentatively, using the desk as a guide and stood in front of the jury, pausing, tilting his head.

 

_ What is he doing..?   _ _ He’s listening to their heartbeats.. Clever.  _

 

Then he began his speech. 

He was glorious, he played on the jury's emotions like a musician. With his cool demeanor and calm words he brought them to his side as one by one the jurors dropped under his spell while he smiled charmingly, showing dimples and perfect white teeth. She was enthralled. 

When the judge dismissed the court to let the jury deliberate, Lara made her way to the trio as they were putting their documents away, back turned to her.

“Wonderful speech Mr. Murdock, I’m positive you’ll win this case.”

They turned in unison. “Miss. Todds! What a surprise! What brings you here?” Page asked curious.

“I had to bring some documents to DA Wilson. He’s the one on the company's security breach case.” Lara lied promptly. “I saw you had a hearing and couldn't resist.” She shrugged.

The tall woman laughed  “Oh yes, they are good..”“You’re selling yourselves short.” the agent rebutted.

The lawyers were tense, and watched the women's exchange with growing apprehension.

“The other day, when you came to our office I… We didn't have any time to speak.” Page reached her side and started walking at a slow pace toward the exit.  “I.. I was a big company's secretary too, well almost.. Two years ago..” She pushed her long blond hair behind her left ear and looked at Lara. 

“I know that.. Well.. It is difficult.”

_ You have no idea. _

“So.. If you.. If you need someone to talk to..” Page searched into her purse and pulled out her card. 

“Karen.”  Murdock gritted out in an admonishing tone, while at the same time Nelson whispered.  “Don’t..” 

If looks could kill they would both be dead by the heated glare their secretary sent them.

_ Note to self: don’t piss Page off. _

 

Lara took the card, caressing it softly.  She was a little stunned by this random act of kindness.  “If you want to talk about.. Well anything, just call me.”  The blonde smiled warmly.  “It's not easy to meet people in this city..”

Lara, who was staring at the card in her hands in amazement, pulled her head up to look at the other woman’s crystal blue irises. “Thank you, Miss. Page” she said softly giving her a heartfelt smile. 

 

“Oh, it’s Karen.” The other woman replied, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. The agent smiled a little at the gesture. 

“Well then I’m Lar..Lucy!”

The agent recovered quickly, heart picking up pace. 

_ SHIT. FUCK. _

She dared a glance at the trio. They were all furrowing their brows, looking perplexed.

 _They caught_ _it_...

Murdock started to open his mouth.

“Oh look at the time! I’m so very late for... An appointment!” She blurted out.

_ Darcy is right. I am awkward. _

The girl started to move away, only to be stopped by the blind lawyer’s hand on her left arm. Being so flustered she reacted on instinct, evading his grip with precise, rehearsed moves.

Lara looked up at their faces. They were astonished. 

_ Way to dig yourself deeper.. _

“Uhm.. Sorry.. I am… late?” She winced at her lame excuse then fled out of the room like a bat out of hell. 

_ I’m the worst agent walking this Earth. _

Lara was speed walking through the courthouse, mind spinning.

_ I’m such a failure, shit. I compromised the mission. _

She glanced backwards and saw Nelson guiding Murdock through the crowds of people at a rapid pace, Page, Karen, at their heels. She put her ear buds on to feign listening to music as she could hear their voices calling for her to stop.

_ Leave me alone you do-gooders! _

A man tried to stop her. “Miss, I believe..” She sped up ignoring him. 

Heads started to turn in her direction.

_ I’m causing a scene. Oh God! Why?! Why did I do that?! Coming here, taunting him not minding my fucking business… _

Indignation marred people’s faces as she was disregarding a blind man's plea to stop.

_ Fuck them. _

She reached the front door and rushed down the stairs that led to the pavement where she tried to hail for a cab, but a peek backwards made her rethink her actions. They were gaining on her  She started running but the throngs of people made her progress difficult. 

She scanned her surroundings for a way out. 

_ Subway! My savior! _

At the risk of being run over, the girl ran towards the subway station, gaining a few not very flattering shouts.

She bolted into a train, not even knowing its course.

_ God, what have I done.. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot. Darcy knows everything.

Lara was seated on the edge of a rooftop waiting for the time of her scheduled meeting to come, deep in thought.

_ Why am I so stupid? _

She had been reckless, smug and stupid and resulted in compromising her mission.

Why couldn't she stay put, why did she feel the need to follow him, why was she so attracted to him?

This had never happened to her. Sure she had some (very little) fun when she was younger, but no man had ever caught her attention this way, he was like a dark riddle that she had to solve at all costs. 

His dichotomy, the kind, charming lawyer who helped the underprivileged  and the violent, dark Devil who beat criminals up, snapping bones and throwing people off the roofs, captivated her.

His voice, his smell, his face and body, all of him drove her crazy, even his darkness, his ruthlessness.

After all she was an agent, albeit with little experience, she was used to violence and brutality and not really bothered by it, hell sometimes she went a tad out of control too.

_ Damn you Murdock! _

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and shoved against a metal door, a hand on her throat.

A familiar spicy scent filled her nostrils. 

“Who are you?” The man in question growled in her right ear pushing his body over hers, hard.

“Hello to you too, Murdock.” was her strained response.

He tightened his grip.

“Answer me!” he ordered.

“Did you just parkur your ass over this roof just to meet me? And still in a suit? I am flattered.” Was her smart-ass reply.

He banged his hand on the door, near her head, making a dent.

_ Shit..  _

“Stop playing with me. You don't have any idea what you are getting yourself into.” He snarled like a beast.

_ Oh no, I have quite the idea. _

Lara put a hand on his wrist and stroked his pulse point with her thumb, trying, changing tactic, to calm him.

“I-I can't tell you..” she was staring at his full lips that were set in a firm line.

“Quit this bullshit, Who. Are. You.”

He was breathing raggedly. 

“I can't tell you, Matt!” She was struggling to breathe a little.

He immediately released his grip, leaving his hand on her throat, thumb caressing her pulse. He gently put his forehead on hers, breaths mingling together.

“You are driving me insane..” he whispered.

Lara shivered.

“The feeling is mutual.” She breathed out a little light headed. He slightly tilted his head, probably to listen to her heart.

Then the man smashed their lips together with abandon and she opened her mouth greedly to welcome his tongue inside. The hand on her throat slipped on the back of her head to keep her in place. It was a hungry kiss, full of passion and anger, lips and teeth smashing.

She let him dominate it, moaning loudly, slipping her fingers into his soft hair, scratching his scalp, while he groaned in pleasure. With all this movements his glasses fell on the ground, forgotten. She pulled her left leg up to circle his hip and he promptly grabbed it while pushing his body further into hers.

When she pulled out to take a breath he started an assault on her neck, biting and sucking her flesh while she rutted unabashedly against him, moaning his name.

_ The fuck am I doing? _

She snapped her eyes open and pushed him off of her forcefully making him stumble two steps backwards as he opened his eyes.

Thinking about it, it was the first time she properly saw his eyes. 

They were unfocused but somehow full of passion, their color resembled dark honey. Specks of gold lightened the irises.

_ Beautiful.  _

Lara took in his handsome bruised face, hair all over the place thanks to her pulling, lips red and swollen and she felt a strong pang of arousal hit her lower belly.

_ Get a grip Lara! _

“I… I need to g-go.” She said while breathing hard.

“No.”

“Please..” she whispered.

“I need some answers.” The man stated firmly.

“Matt.. Please.. I-I..” 

She closed her eyes then turned and jumped down, landing on a fire escape. She climbed it down hurriedly and glanced up. 

He was standing on the edge of the roof, the wind messing his hair and moving his blue tie, still as a statue. 

Lara turned and ran away, not looking back.

 

She arrived at the tower 30 minutes earlier than planned and rushed to the labs where she would find her friend.

Darcy took one look at her face and understood right away that something was very wrong.  She took the agent’s arm and led her to her apartment in silence. 

“JARVIS privacy protocols.”

“As you wish Miss Lewis.” came the AI voice. 

Lara pushed her back on the wall and slid down slowly, her hands finding their way through her hair while Darcy sat down beside her, stroking her left shoulder. 

They stayed quiet for few minutes.

“I fucked up.” came Lara’s strained voice.

“Start from the beginning.”

And so the agent began recounting the events from her shocking discovery to this day, leaving out names and lawyer stuff.

“You provoked him in a room full of people?!” Darcy was speechless for a moment.”You are such a badass, crazy, but a badass!”

“Darcy..”

“So you went all Famme Fatale on him and what did he do?” The brunette asked curious.

“He told me I was playing with fire while sporting an hard on.”

“OH MY GOD! YOU GO GIRL!” shouted Darcy in glee.

“Darcy, he now suspects something, I slipped. Fuck! I need to finish my goddamned mission!”

Lara started to repeatedly bash her head on the wall, accompanying each hit with a self-deprecating curse. 

“Hey, stop, stop! You don't need to add up a concussion to this mess”

The girl took her friend’s head in her arms and petted the place where she had hit herself, thinking. 

“I have an idea” she said suddenly. 

“What Darcy?” Lara lifted her head to stare at her friend.

“Tell him.”

The agent pushed herself out of her embrace.

“Are you crazy?!”

The brunette shrugged. “You could use his help.”

“What?! I can’t!”  Lara stood up and began pacing. 

“Listen to me for one minute.” Her friend said firmly.

She sat on the bed staring at her.

“You know his secret identity, you have leverage. Tell him of your mission, that you have to prevent those bastards to spread in his city like a damned cancer, you say he can discover if you lie, then tell him the truth. He is on the good side of things and, despite his brutal tendencies, he never killed anyone during his nightly excursions, hell, he could even offer you his help.” Darcy finished her speech with a pointed look on her face.

“It is illegal to cooperate with a vigilante.”

Lara stated looking at the ground. 

“Well, good thing he’s a lawyer then.”

“Yeah… WHAT?!”

The agent snapped her head up to stare at her friend, mouth agape.

Darcy looked smug. 

“Please… When you called me that afternoon in panic, I traced your movements with the GPS on your phone. The highlight of your day was going to a law firm, Nelson and Murdock.” 

Darcy slowly got up, brushing her hands on her trousers. The agent was listening closely. 

“I did some research on a very discreet server, if you were wondering, and you know who I found?”

The brunette watched her pointedly. 

“Matthew Murdock, a very hot BLIND lawyer, who strangely enough, has the same body type as our masked friend.”

She put her hands on her hips. 

“It turns out I was RIGHT, on both accounts too!” Lara winced.

“Darce..” she began. 

“No, no, no, you don't get to ‘Darce’ me ok? You weren't telling me only because I was so fucking right and you were wrong.”

The girls stared at each other then bursted out laughing.

“Oh Darcy, what a fucking mess.. I’m the worst agent ever existed”

“None of that L. Stop it. Listen, when I was digging up for you, I found his address” she pulled out a paper from her back pocket “so why don't you go, clean yourself up, present that awful meeting and then pay your beau a visit?” Darcy crossed her arm over her chest.

“He’s not my beau!” Lara sputtered out, flushing crimson.

“Then explain the hickey and the beard burn on your neck” was the smart-ass reply.

Lara slapped her hand on the neck in question.

“I-I..”

“Don’t bother L, you have a crush on him the size of America! So you go to him tonight and explain everything. Try not to smash plates on his head or anything.. Thinking about it that might be foreplay for badasses like you.. ” Darcy muttered thoughtfully.

“What?! N-no..” 

The agent’s face was as red as a tomato.

“Chop chop Lara, time’s running out!” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for posting the same chapter two times, i'm still a newbie at this. I deleted it as soon as I noticed.

Lara stood in front of an abandoned warehouse dressed in a black skin tight dress that ended just above her knees, high gold heels and long black coat.  Micheals was by her side, good hand on her lower back. 

“You are stunning.” He breathed in her ear pushing her gently towards the entrance.

Two military looking men were standing guard by the door, assault rifles draped on their chests. The one on her right pulled out a metal detector looking contraption and started to scan them. She prayed it wouldn't detect her listening device or the panic button in her gold bracelet. 

Fortunately it didn't. 

They advanced in the shadows of the warehouse, passing eight military geared men, and climbed a metal stairwell to reach an office looking area.  Seated behind the desk, surrounded by four intimidating armed men was a middle aged, perfectly groomed, blond man, dressed in a dark suit. His chin was placed on his clasped hands, elbows on the desk.  He gestured the metal chairs in front of him.  “Mr. Micheals, Miss Todds. Please, take a seat.”  They complied silently.  The blond man was staring at her intensely. 

“Miss. Todds, Mr. Micheals told me great things about you. It’s a pleasure to place such a pretty face on a name.” He smiled at her charmingly. 

“T-thank you.”

“Mr. Michaels as well as Mr Young, also told me how you masterfully dealt with a.. precarious situation, a result of a poorly handled job.” He continued, studying her while Micheals squirmed a little in his char at these words. 

“I t-tried to do my b-best.”  She dropped her eyes down in modesty. 

“And it was enough, Miss. Todds” 

The man reclined his back a little, gazing intently at her with a small smile on his thin lips.   “It’s always a good thing to have level-headed people who can face and overcome the inevitable difficulties of our line of work and without losing their cool.” He glanced scornfully at Micheals who bowed his head in shame. The lawyer, Young, had probably told him how her boss almost fell for Matt’s trap. 

There was silence after this statement and Lara exploited it to steal a glance at this mysterious figure. He looked deep in thought.

“Lucy Todds, daughter of Malcom Todds who was part of the Irish mob, a sister Mary. Mother deceased.” He continued his speech, putting his arms in his chair’s armrests. 

“You have a bachelor's degree in business, your father made you study?” He asked looking interested. 

“Yes, s-sir. He insisted o-on it.” Lara replied. 

“And he was right, Lucy. Now you have an opportunity.” He announced with a big smile that bordered on creepy. 

The agent pulled her head up staring at him wide eyed. 

“An o-opportunity, sir?” She asked trying to covey surprise in her tone

The man stood up, circling the desk. 

“You know your way with numbers, do you not?” He stood behind her. 

She nodded. 

“Use your words!” He snapped like a whip and it was so sudden and unexpected that she jumped.  

“Y-yes s-sir.” She stuttered fearfully. 

“Good… You need to be respectful Lucy.” 

The man gently pushed her hair off her shoulders and placed his hands on them. She suppressed a shiver of revulsion. 

“We lost our previous accountant due to.. an accident.. a very gruesome one.” 

He started massaging her shoulders. Her stomach revolted at this intimate touch but she remained stoic. 

“You can be our new accountant, Lucy. You’ll start small, we’ll be sending you assignments at the company. Then, if we find you suitable for the job, you can come to work for us properly.”

He stopped his hands. 

“Do you like this agreement, Lucy?” He asked with a saccharine voice, as if he was talking to a child and not to a grown woman. 

“Y-yes s-sir” Lara stuttered out. 

He resumed his revolting massage. 

“You were right, Colin. She's such a good girl” he exclaimed before chuckling, Michaels smiled widely at him.

Suddenly she felt her hair being pulled forcefully, her right cheek was smashed on the cold desk.  Her insides clenched, heart fluttering in fear. She trembled and let out a small yelp. 

_ They know, it’s over.  _

“If you even think about telling someone of this.” He growled menacingly in her left ear while the agent closed her eyes in relief. 

_ Only a threat…  _

“We’ll send you the chopped pieces of your scumbag father and a video of us using your sister as a whore before gutting you.” He gripped her head tighter. “We are a very powerful and very ancient organization, Lucy. Many have tried to stop us, none succeeded. If you try to run we will find you.”

Silence. 

“Understood?” He asked sternly, pressing her cheek harder on the cold surface. This would bruise.

“Y-y-yes s-sir.” She stammered out. 

He released her, helping her up by taking gently her shoulders then petting her hair as she pulled her head up. This bipolar behavior creeped her a lot. Were all HYDRA militants psychos? Probably yes. 

“Such a good girl” The man stated warmly. 

_ You are bat shit crazy.  _

Lara glanced at Micheals who was smiling at the man, as if her face hadn't been just smashed on a desk and she hadn't been threatened with death and other horrible things. 

_ Thanks for the help, bastard.  _

“Then this is all, you’ll receive your first job within the next days. And make sure you’ll carry it out in the best and fastest way possible Lucy.”

She looked at him straight into his eyes as he was talking, they reminded her of those of a reptile, save from the malicious glint they acquired towards the end. 

“Please, let us escort you to your car.” He said like a gentleman.  The man pulled on his coat, and offered the agent his arm which she tentatively took. 

 

As they were climbing down the metal stairs, they heard a commotion, yells, gunshots and grunts. 

The creepy man used her like some sort of human shield, hiding behind her as his guards went closer to him. She felt him grab her shoulder and pull her down a little to peek at the centre of the warehouse. 

“Micheals! It’s that damned vigilante I told you to take care of!”  

Lara turned her head frantically, searching for Matt and she spotted him, hiding behind a metal crate. He had been able to take down two thugs with his billy clubs, that were now scattered on the ground, far from him. The remaining men were shooting towards his hiding place with heavy rifles. A wave of panic and anguish overtook her. 

_ Damn you Matt! These are not the brand of scum you are used to!  _

“So now you take care of him!” the man roared to Michaels from behind her back. “I’ll bring the girl outside to the car. She’ll wait for you there.” The man ordered, while dragging her out of the warehouse as she stumbled, trying to keep up with their hasty steps in her high heels, his bodyguards shielding them. 

 

Once outside she heard a loud boom and her breath hitched, it sounded like a stun grenade and her heart skipped a beat. 

_ Matt… _

The man pushed her towards Micheals’ car and she had to put her hands against the window to stabilize herself and don't fall. 

“Wait for him here, girl. You’ll hear from us soon.” 

The man said while looking pointedly at her. Satisfied he dismissed her, climbing the backseat of his car. 

 

Lara waited until she couldn't see them anymore and then hastily discarded her coat and heels, leaving them on the car and bolted for the stairs that led to the roof on the outside of the structure. 

Before climbing them she ripped a slit on her tight dress to move better. On the roof, before breaking in, she decided to crush her listening device. She didn't want SHIELD to snoop. 

_ Tony, Darcy… Forgive me.  _

Lara quietly entered the upper floors of the warehouse. She could hear shouts and loud bangs. 

 

“Where the fuck is he?!” Michaels roared in the distance. 

She found a grate that led to the vents and, after pulling it off, she climbed inside the tunnel, crawling in the direction of the commotion. It smelled like mold and rat’s shit, but she kept going. There was a chute in sight and she used it to reach the lower levels. After this the agent kept crawling, hoping to find Matt before it was too late. 

 

After two minutes she found herself over a dead end passage, when she heard the sound of a struggle. Reaching the grill that would led to the corridor she strained her ears and tried to look through the spaces to get a glimpse of what was happening. 

“I got your mask, asshole. Turn around! I want to see your face while I shoot you!” 

She heard Micheals yell. How could this weak dumbass have gotten a hold of him? At least he was still alive and apparently well.

She silently opened the grate that was thankfully behind Micheals,  and climbed down, landing soundlessly, like a cat. 

 

“TURN AROUND!” 

She saw Matt  who had his back turned to them, breathe raggedly, as if he had just run a marathon..

Her supervisor was aiming a gun at him while gripping the mask with the other one. 

She silently slid behind Micheals and quickly grabbed him in a choke hold, jumping a little to reach his neck. 

He stumbled backwards, gun crashing on the floor, trying to scratch her arms around his neck, fighting to breathe in the agent’s expert grasp and after a few moments his struggles weakened down until he slipped into unconsciousness. She dropped him on the dirty floor and heard a thud as his head connected with the concrete. She couldn't help the smile that made its way on her lips. She took the mask from his hands. 

Matt’s back was still turned to her. 

She quickly went to stand behind him and handed him the cloth which 

he hastily took and put on, shoulders tense. 

“The grenade… it stunned my senses.” He admitted softly, almost trying to excuse himself for having fallen victim of Micheals. 

However, time was of essence. 

Lara turned immediately and walked over the opening of the vents. 

“Lift me up.” she ordered the vigilante. 

Matt walked over her, he looked slightly unbalanced but he covered it well. After a moment of just standing in front of her, he raised his arms and clasped her slim waist, pulling her up. She grabbed the edge of the ceiling and quickly used her arms to lift herself up. Once inside Lara turned and extended her hand. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

The vigilante visibly hesitated, standing still as a statue. She didn't have time for his brooding and angst so she tried to reason with him. 

“If they find us here it will end bad Devil, for both of us.” she told with a dead serious voice.

He tilted his head two or three times as if testing the tuning of his hearing. After a moment he grabbed her proffered hand and jumped up as the agent helped him climbing inside. 

She almost felt pity for him for the acrid smell he was about to experience. 

 

Once outside they moved in the shadows and reached Micheals’ car. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She started without preamble. 

He stood a foot away from her, fist clenched. 

“I followed you here.” he stated coldly.

“What?! Are you a stalker now too? Do you want a thread of my hair to sniff from time to time?” She sneered crossing her arms. 

He angrily stomped forward, invading her space. 

“I want answers.” Matt growled, breathing hard through his nostrils. 

Lara clenched her jaw and looked at her bloody bare feet. 

“And you’ll get them.” she stated. 

“Now.” He prodded. 

She pressed her palms under her eyes in frustration. 

“Now it’s not the time..” she was so tired, the adrenaline spike was waning rapidly.

“Now!” He snarled gripping her wrists in his hands. 

She threw him an heated glare. 

“No!” The agent snarled back and

He pushed her back against the car looming over her but then suddenly tilted his head in the direction of the warehouse. Lara turned too, biting her lip. 

“Later, tonight at my flat.” She conceded turning back her head to look at him. 

Matt hesitated but evidently the thugs were coming outside, most probably to look for him and he released her and turned away. 

Over his right shoulder he added. 

“You’ll better be there..” How he could deliver these lingering threats with this smooth calm voice was baffling. 

“I will.” She stated with finality. 

The man nodded and disappeared into the night. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara and Matt having a normal conversation. Almost normal.

Lara was standing in front of her apartment complex and was exhausted. 

After Matt had disappeared into the night she had put on her coat and heels, climbing into the car and  waiting for her asshole boss.  Saying that Michaels had been pissed was surely an understatement.  He had kept shouting and bitching loudly in the confined space of the car about vigilantes and their accomplices, the ineptitude of the guards and on and on. Her head had been pulsing the whole time. He had been lucky. Lara had been tempted to kill him at least five times during the car ride from hell. Fortunately he had been too focused on himself and his problems to notice the agent’s ruined dress and bloody feet. 

Lastly he had tried and failed again to follow her inside her apartment. Now her head hurt and her stomach was in a tight knot, thinking about what was waiting her inside.

The girl opened her front door and found her guest standing near the living room’s window, without his mask. She slipped off her shoes and limped to the couch, throwing herself ungracefully on it, groaning, not really caring at this point what he thought about her behavior. She was no lady. 

“Speak.” He was behind the couch.

_ Moves like a damned cat.  _

She started to open her mouth when she heard a vibration on the coffee table and grabbed her burner in panic. Her jaw dropped and her heart began to beat madly.

50 missed calls, 63 texts. 

 

“No.” he stated resolutely, voice stone cold, she looked at him her eyes wild, panicked.  He moved to take the phone from her. She got up and stumbled away from him. 

“Drop it. Now!” He snarled. 

 

She answered it regardless. 

 

“Tony..” 

“Do you have any..”

A cold voice started to come from the device. 

“Please let..” she pleaded with a small voice.

“SHUT UP LARA!” The billionaire roared. 

She flinched, squeezing her eyes shut and dropping boneless on the couch. Matt took a seat beside her, listening closely. 

“Do you have any fucking idea what crosses the minds of the people who listen to their cover agent go suddenly radio silent, after hearing guns and bombs on the background?” Tony asked rhetorically. She bit her lip.

“Do you know that I had to hold off you friend from ripping off Hill’s throat for refusing to send an extraction team, since you didn't push the damned panic button that I oh so graciously made you? Then watching said friend scream and bawl her eyes out after Hill ripped me a new one for breaking protocols?” The man’s voice was artic cold. 

“Darcy..” Whimpered Lara, lower lip trembling. 

“I'M NOT FINISHED!” He roared again, he was beyond pissed she could hear his fast breaths  

“I know that you crushed the tech. On purpose. You didn't want us to listen. I covered for you with your supreme boss if you were asking. So now I want you to answer one simple question.” He paused. Lara closed her eyes again. 

“Why?” 

The agent gulped. 

“I - I.. I had to help s-someone.” 

She winced at her words. 

“Mmm.. And say, who might this someone be, since you didn't want us to know?” 

Beside her Matt tensed and clenched his fists in a silent warning. 

“I - I can't…” she said glancing at the vigilante.

“Who, Lara.” Tony asked firmly. 

Her shoulders dropped. 

“Daredevil.” she blurted out. Matt tilted his head in her direction.

“Dar.. The.. Wh..what?!” he asked bewildered. She hoped he wouldn’t have an heart attack.

“Tony..” Lara tried to say.

“Don’t you Tony me, young lady! Are you helping the kickass ninja vigilante that we told you to stay away from?” He asked with an accusing tone.

“Helping might be a strong word. We are.. Acquaintances.” She nodded at her explanation. 

Matt kept still as a statue. 

She could almost hear the billionaire deflate. 

“Acquai..nta.. Shit 55, you're more badass than I thought!” he exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry Tony. I-is Darcy ok?” Lara asked uncertain. 

“She’s hacking traffic cameras in the other room, looking for you. Hold on.. DARCY!” the man called for her friend. 

“Shit! No, no, no Tony!” The agent tried to say. 

“No what agent, uhm? Now she’ll tear you a new one too. If you pull a stunt like that again, I’ll… I’ll…” The man hesitated. 

“I get it.” Lara said as Matt relaxed slightly on the couch. 

“LARA!” Darcy’s loud voice almost busted her timpans, even the vigilante winced at the volume. 

“Hey..”  she breathed. 

“Are you hurt?” the girl sniffed. 

“I’m ok, Darce. I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

“Next time I see you I’m gonna slap you, then hug the shit out of you. Then I’m gonna kill you and resuscitate you and…” The agent smiled. 

“I get it Darcy. I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah.. I will never forgive you..” Always so dramatic.

“Was it for a good thing?” The brunette asked sniffing. 

Lara glanced at Matt who had his forearms on his knees, she could see his strong profile. 

“Yes.” she replied with confidence.

There was a pause on the other side. 

“Tony tells me you did it to help the Devil, I expect juicy details. Now.” Darcy's tone was resolute. 

“There aren't any details, juicy or otherwise.” said Lara rolling her eyes.

“I will forgive you if you answer one question.” the brunette bargained. 

“Maybe now it’s not the best moment.” Lara said staring at Matt. 

“Shut your trap, you owe me, like ten years of my life.” Darcy snapped. 

Even Matt smiled a little at her friend’s antics while the agent sighed loudly. 

“Ask away then.” she conceded.

“Does he have or not a bubble butt? For Science!” Darcy shouted the last part.

Matt head snapped in her direction, widening his unfocused eyes.

Lara flushed crimson. 

“Darcy! I’m hanging up now!” she told her friend, flustered.

“Don’t you dare! You owe me! Tell me!” Her friend growled. 

“He may or may not be in this room.” The agent whispered in embarrassment. She knew it was pointless, but still..

Matt tensed and narrowed his eyes in warning. 

“What?! You could have said something sooner! Yo-you made me look like an ass! You just like broke the bro-code!” Squeaked her friend in distress. 

Then she cleared her throat, composing herself, and began cheerfully. 

“Hi Devil! Do you have any hot friends to..” 

Lara hung up mid sentence, she would deal with Darcy later on. 

 

She put her hands in her lap. 

“So.. You.. Like.. Heard.. Like..” She trailed off awkwardly. 

“I got that you are an undercover agent. Who do you work for?” he asked, voice strained.

The agent stared at her hands. 

“SHIELD.” His breath hitched at her admission. He changed topic.

“Your name is Lara.” Hearing her name on his lips sent a shiver through her body. 

“Lara Moretta, agent 55.”

He took a deep breath, closing his honey eyes and she felt the need to explain further.

“I was assigned an undercover mission seven months ago. I was to become Lucy Todds, a secretary at OASI.” she pulled her head up to grasp his reaction. 

His was biting his lower lip, brows furrowed. 

“My target is to collect proofs of their crimes and their ties to a secret organisation.” She gulped. 

“The ones you met tonight?” The man asked. 

“Yes, HYDRA. They are monsters..” She trailed off, she didn’t want to talk about them.

“Was discovering my identity part of your mission? Is it why you..” He asked stiffly, clenching his jaw hard. 

“What?! No, no! They told me to stay away from Daredevil, well, from you..” She tried to place a hand on his shoulders but he shrugged it off standing up. She felt a pang in her chest at his rejection. He turned his back to her and clenched his hands. 

“You told SHIELD? About me?” He asked, tense.

“No.” she firmly answered.

“Do you intend to do it?” 

“No.” Her tone was resolute. 

He turned abruptly gazing at her with his unseeing eyes. 

“Why?” 

She paused a moment then looked at him with determination. 

“Because I don’t want to.” 

He scoffed crossing his arms over his toned chest. 

“What does that even mean?”

She stood up and took two steps towards him. 

“Because I think you are doing good, you are able to clean up this fucking city without being swarmed by papers, NDAs and all that bureaucratic shit that makes our job a nightmare. You are actively helping people with both your.. activities. You are hope for good people.”  He dropped his hands relaxing his shoulders, a soft expression on his face that made him look younger. 

“Because SHIELD will put you in the index, ruin yours and your friend’s lives. Because maybe I..” Lara crossed her arms, almost embracing herself.

He took a step closer. 

“Maybe I don't trust them anymore, they let those.. abominations infiltrate their ranks. Because they didn't come for me when I needed them, and I was desperate, I thought I was gonna die in that desert…” Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, but she pushed them back in.  “This mission, well, it didn't come exactly from SHIELD.” She stared at her feet. 

“It was Tony’s idea.. Stark, if you are wondering.” 

Matt raised a hand and and brushed gently her cheek mindful of the bruise that was forming on it for being smashed on that table.

“They don’t give a fuck about the individuals, they care only about the big things, and I get it, it’s important but..” She closed her eyes and leaned into his warm touch. 

“I don’t know if I want to be a part of that anymore.” Lara whispered this confession then cleared her voice, composing herself. 

“So no, Matt. I’m not gonna hand you on a silver platter to them. You can listen to my heartbeat or whatever weird things you..”

She didn't finish for his lips were on hers. He kissed her slowly, languidly hands barely touching her jaw. 

She let herself get lost in his touch, mind blank, only pleasure. 

He ended the kiss to put his forehead on hers, a smile on his face. 

“I got it Lara.” 

“O-ok, g-good, good!” 

They stayed like that for a minute, just savoring the moment.

Then Lara yawned abruptly, practically in his face. He chuckled. 

“You are exhausted.” he said caressing her jawline with his thumb

“I haven't slept in like two days..” she admitted. 

“I know” he said softly, a guilty expression flashed on his face. 

He took out his burner and handed it to her, red coloring faintly his cheeks. 

“Can you put your number on it? I.. I’ll ask Foggy to put it in my normal phone tomorrow..” 

She complied smiling at his cuteness. it was a little disconcerting but still cute.

“I put it under L, if your friend asks.” 

She handed the phone back but he took her wrist and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply as if he couldn't help himself.

She felt her knees go weak but he caught her swiftly, Her hands went to the back of his head and on his back. Before the kiss escalated he broke it, her lips as if having a mind of their own, tried to follow his. 

“You need to rest.” He told her, or her lips, she wasn’t sure. He gave her another sweet kiss before moving towards the bedroom's window. Before entering the room he stopped and turned to her and smirking smugly. 

“You can check, you know.” 

“What?” Lara asked confused. 

His smile widened. 

“If I have a bubble butt. You know, for Science!”

“What a little..” she began. 

“I’ll call you soon, Lara.” He turned and entered the bedroom. 

She shamelessly stared at his butt, following him to see him out.

Darcy was always right. 

She stopped at the threshold.

“I can feel you checking my ass.” Came his voice from further inside the room. 

She made a crude gesture. 

“Can you feel this?” 

“You're flipping me off.” He answered right away. 

“H-how?!...” She sputtered. 

Matt laughed out loud and she realized this was the first time she had heard such a sound coming from him. 

Her heart picked up the pace. 

_ I’m screwed.  _

“Bye Matt.” she gulped.

“Bye Lara. I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot, some cuteness and some arguments.

The next morning Lara went to work with a skip in her steps. 

She was happy that morning, the sun was shining, she was close to finish off the mission and she had cleared out things with Matt, hopefully ending their passive aggressive (more aggressive) behavior towards each others. 

And they kissed, multiple times. She flushed as she recalled the way his lips felt on hers. She was probably smiling like a loon. 

 

_I’m such a schoolgirl._

 

Micheals appeared at her desk mid morning with a flock of documents that he put on her desk. 

“What a beautiful smile you have today, doll. Is it for yesterday?” He put his hands on the table and moved closer to her. She was happy she had chocked him and dropped him on the ground, yes.

“Y-yes C-Colin, I’m happy to be given such a g-great o-opportunity.” She stuttered out instead. He laughed gauchely, moving away slightly. 

“I knew you were tough Lucy! Now these documents are for an important shipping for our friends, you'll find instructions inside. Don’t fuck up, okay doll?”

He was pointing at her with his right index, and she had the strong compulsion to snap it in half. 

“O-of course C-Colin.” she answered sweetly. 

The pig licked his lips suggestively. 

“Always such a good girl… when you are finished bring them back to me.”

 

When he exited her work station she examined the papers. They were about a shipment that would take place in two days, she was supposed to falsify the numbers of the cargo and the destinations. 

 

_Interesting._

 

She discreetly put the important parts of the documents in her purse, leaving out the rest on her desk and went to the bathroom, where she snapped and sent some pictures of them to Tony. 

Two minutes later her burner vibrated. 

 

T:

7 pm same place. 

Lara:

Ok. 

 

She worked on the documents, changing numbers and falsifying destination, just as they had asked her to do and brought them back to Michaels when finished. 

 

“Good Lucy, very good. Keep up with this good work and you’ll get that promotion in no time.” He told her with a prideful smile.

 

_I’ll get them in jail in no time, yes._

 

After work she returned to her flat and prepared herself for her meeting with Tony. 

Her phone pinged. 

 

Unknown number:

Can we meet tonight?

 

She squinted her eyes, heart speeding its beats. 

 

Lara:

Who is it? 

 

Unknown number:

Matt. 

 

She smiled at her phone. 

 

Lara:

I didn't know you could text. 

 

Matt:

There are apps for texting. :) 

 

She flushed. 

 

_God! Control yourself, it’s just an emoticon._

 

Lara:

Sorry, ok for tonight. Time and place? 

 

Matt:

2:00 am, your place? 

 

Her heart was leaping, she moistened her lips. 

 

Lara:

Ok. See you tonight. 

 

Matt:

Until tonight, Lara. 

 

The girl dropped on the couch with a sigh, a smile graced her full lips. 

 

_I’m a dork._

 

 

At seven Lara was seated in front of Tony and Hill, discussing about the recent events. The agreed on looking into that shipment as it seemed important. Words from other moles were that it might be alien tech that those assholes had smuggled and wanted to move around to reach other bases. 

 

“Officially we are sending them to Dusseldorf, Germany while in reality it's supposed to reach Sokovia. Any known bases there?” Asked agent 55.

“Only rumors.” Hill responded strained. They exactly knew what was in Sokovia, judging the tense line her mouth had taken. 

“If you see or hear anything else, let us know immediately agent.” the woman ordered. 

“Yes ma’am” Lara respectfully answered. Hill was gazing at her intently, she had already reprimanded her for the events of the previous day but Tony had came to her defense, launching himself in an extremely complicated explanation on how her listening device was affected by the scanners they had passed on it. Her boss had nodded here and there when the man was babbling at a breakneck speed and the agent suspected she didn’t understand anything.

“Dismissed.” Hill finally said.

When Lara was getting up to exit the room, Stark opened his mouth again. 

“Actually agent I would like to give you some new tech, you know, to replace the ones that.. Malfunctioned.” He had a pinched look on his handsome face, as if he had just swallowed something bitter. 

“Of course Mr. Stark, thank you.” Lara replied politely. 

 

He led her to his lab and shut the door. 

“Privacy protocols J” He ordered his AI.

“Right away, sir” Came the polite voice from the ceiling.

A tense silence followed. The man sat heavily on a recliner and stared intensely at her. Lara stood still, jaw set in a firm line, staring at him. 

Tony cleared his throat. 

“So…. The Devil, uhm? What's your deal with him?” He asked serious. 

The girl started to squirm a little. 

“He’s a.. Uhm.. Friend?” she tried and failed to appear nonchalant.

“What? Are you asking me or..?” He widened his arms, looking a little confused. 

“No, no. We are friends.” She told him without looking at him, but she could feel his scrutinizing gaze as if he was assessing her. She tried to appear calm then bit her lower lip.

His jaw dropped a little and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he cleared his throat and asked a question, with such a look on his face as someone who was really dreading the answer.

“Uhm.. There a-are like a.. Million things that I want to ask you, but looking at you now, the first one that comes into my mind is.. Friends, like.. With benefits?” 

She flushed purple. 

“WHAT?!” She gave a high pitched screech. 

“Oh God!” Tony’s face was the depiction of horror, he put his hands in his hair in desperation.

“It’s even worse! You like him as in… I.. I want to hold his hand and ride into the sunset together, like!” he shouted, then abruptly stood up and began pacing in distress. 

“T-Tony I…” The agent tried to negate that accusation. It wasn’t true. Probably. 

“He knows you are undercover?” He stopped pacing to look sternly at the girl who stayed silent. Tony wasn’t a lie detector but he certainly wasn’t stupid. His horrified face just told her he understood immediately.

“Oh my God! What if he tells..” He was beginning to panic and to get angry so Lara interrupted his tirade, before it could even start. 

“He won't. I have leverage.” She stated firmly.

The billionaire snapped his head in her direction narrowing his eyes. 

“You know who he is.” Yes, Tony Stark wasn’t stupid at all.

“I’m not going to tell you nor anybody else.” Lara told him with a tone that meant business. 

“Hold your horses young lady, I didn't want to know. I don't wanna feed that kid to SHIELD, I’m not that kind of bastard.” He admonished then hesitated before moving closer to where she was standing. 

“Lara.. This mission is important..” He began, speaking softly.

“I know Tony, I will not compromise it again for him. Now that we have reached and understanding we are on the same page.”

The agent reassured the man who sighed closing his eyes and touching his forehead. 

“Ok Lara, I believe you and I trust you. But.. “ He looked at her, softening his eyes “promise me you’ll be careful… Darcy will be devastated if something happens to you.”

The way he said those words and his tone implied something more than that, maybe he was starting to care for her too.

“I’ll try to be careful, Tony.” The girl gently replied. 

 

Lara was watching a TV show, bride wars, when she heard a knock on her window. She went to her bedroom with a knife clutched in her dominant hand and saw the outline of Matt’s silhouette in the shadows, outside. 

Her heart skipped a beat as she moved to open the window.

“Since when you knock?” The girl asked with a smirk, letting him inside. 

He took her hand to draw her closer. “I thought it was polite.” He shrugged in a Devil may care way (pun not intended), smiling, and her heart picked up pace. His smile widened. 

“Stop listening to my heart Matt! That is not polite!” With her free hand she slapped his chest while he chuckled. 

“I can't help it, it's captivating.” He confessed, his velvet voice caressing her ears.

She flushed red, narrowing her eyes in mock anger. 

“Aren't you smooth? Must have women falling over themselves to get to you with this sweet talk.” 

He laughed then smirked wickedly. 

“That might be, but I have only one in my mind right now.” 

He bent down and caught her lips in a close mouthed kiss. Lara sighed happily, putting her right hand on his left shoulder to balance herself.

As she touched the fabric of his shirt, she felt something warm and wet. Blood. 

“Matt! What happened?” She asked worriedly, breaking the kiss and moving him to take a better look. He just shrugged. 

“Someone got a lucky shot and grazed my shoulder, nothing important.”

She was glaring at him crossing her arms as he tried to play down his injury. 

“Well, let me be the judge of that. Sit down on the bed and take off your shirt.” She paused a moment then, thinking about what she had just said then flushed while he was laughing silently. 

“Hey!” She whined. He raised his hands.

“OK, ok I’ll stop.” He was smiling and biting his lower lip.

He took off his shirt then and she couldn't help but stare. He was shredded, muscles toned and big, but not too much, just.. perfect. Scars old and new were marring his light skin. She gulped and felt a little warmer. 

He smirked smugly but she caught him. 

“Watch it!” Matt smiled and bit his lip again, showing his white teeth. She shook her head, she was not supposed to ogle him but to assess his injury. 

Lara examined his wound with a critic eye. 

“You need at least three stitches. I’ll go and grab the med kit.” 

She went into the bathroom and picked up the first aid kit SHIELD gave her, equipped with almost anything for trauma and wounds. 

“You can do stitches?” He asked when she re-entered the room. 

“SHIELD basic training includes a little field medicine.” She explained while cleaning the wound. 

“You know what? You should invest in some kind of protection Matt. It’s dangerous to fight crime in a normal t-shirt.” Lara admonished him. 

“I’ve got it covered. I found someone who’s making me an armor. It’s just a matter of days.” He told her elusively and a tad annoyed, so she changed topic. 

“Do you want some numbing med?” She asked while holding the lidocaine syringe.

“Not necessarily.” He answered back and shrugged.

“Suit yourself.” 

She began the task of stitching him up, in silence. 

“How did you become an agent?” Matt asked curious. 

She tensed, pausing slightly. 

“You don't have to..” He began. 

“No, no.. I.. I want to tell you.” 

She moistened her lips and resumed her task. 

“I’m from Seattle and… I am an orphan, discarded by my parents minutes after I was born.” 

She closed the first stitch. 

“I.. I was.. Like a little.. Problematic as a kid, got into fights, had a mighty temper..” She added gulping.

Matt put a hand on her knee. 

“I jumped from foster home to foster home, nobody ever wanted me, not that I blame them, I was a nightmare.”

She smirked a little closing the second stitch. 

“When I was fourteen I escaped my last foster home. The man.. The one.. Well.. He tried to…”

Matt’s breath hitched and he closed his fist in anger. 

“Hey none of that, You are ruining my work.” Lara said while grabbing his fist to calm him. 

“Well I broke his wrist and nose.” She admitted.

“He deserved worse.” Matt gritted out. 

“I know.. However, I escaped and lived in the streets for, like, two years.” she closed the last stitch and grabbed some garze to bandage it. 

“An agent… His name was.. H-Hamilton, he found me, I wasfighting three guys twice my size and winning. Guess he saw potential. He brought me in and I started the academy two months later… I’m finished.” She said while handing him his shirt back. Talking about the man who had recruited her was still a sore subject. Now that she was older and hopefully wiser, she could see that most of her attachment to SHIELD was determined by her gratitude and loyalty to him.

Matt was deep in thought. 

“This man, Hamilton, is he..” Of course he would just ask about that. She sighed.

“No, he’s dead. A HYDRA mole killed him, shot his head from behind.” Lara spoke on autopilot. She hadn’t seen his body, couldn’t even present his funeral. Darcy had accompanied her to his tombstone one time.

She was looking at her feet her jaw clenched, when Matt took her in his arms and she relaxed into his warm touch right away.

“I ‘m sorry.” He told her sincerely.

She her burrowed her face in his neck. 

“Not your fault.” Was her muffled response.

He lied down the bed taking her body with him and t hey stayed like that for some time, just enjoying each other company. 

 

“My father died when I was ten. He was a boxer.” Matt broke the silence while stroking the girl’s hair. 

She waited for him to continue shifting her head a little. 

“I - I know what it means to live in a children's home.” She drew patterns on his chest biting her lip. 

“Your mother?” She asked tentatively and he tensed a little. “Never had one,she probably never wanted me.” He tried to sound nonchalant but she could feel the strain in his voice.

Lara pressed a kiss over his heart. 

“Well she never met you. You are quite remarkable.” She told him while looking at his beautiful eyes.

He pressed a kiss on her head. 

“Remarkable?” He raised a brow.

They laughed together. 

 

They spoke for hours, about his college times and her academy days, about their friends, his cases and her training. 

“You know seven languages?” Matt asked astonished. 

“Yeah, I’ve got this talent for languages.. That was one of the reasons they chose me for infiltration.” The girl explained. 

“About that, how’s the mission progressing?” He asked suddenly.

She was hesitant for a moment. 

“I got my hands on some suspicious shipment that is scheduled to arrive in two days. It might be some alien tech.” 

He stayed quiet, lost in his thoughts. Then tensed before opening his mouth. 

“What were you going to do for those girls, the ones at the docks? You would have let those men take them, to keep your cover?”

He was pressing is chin over her head and she felt the muscles of his neck and jaw tense, awaiting her answer. 

“In that moment? Yes, I couldn't do anything.” She admitted, his embrace started to get loose, but she kept going. 

“I was disgusted by what I was seeing but going Rambo on those assholes with a stun gun and a knife would have not only compromised my mission, but also got myself and the girls killed most probably.” 

He huffed loudly. 

“So you’d have just let those bastards have them, use them? Count them as casualties and go on to your merry way?” Matt asked hotly, and she could see it was going to get ugly.

Lara pulled her head from his chest to glare at him. 

“If you’d let me finish, Murdock.. Why do you always assume.. Like.. The worst scenario ever? Is that a lawyer thing or a Murdock thing?”

The left corner of his mouth went up despite his anger. “I ‘m not so sure anymore.” He admitted.

“Well relax Matt! I’m not a fucking monster ok? I wanted to save those girls too you know? I would have called Tony so he could trace them and send help.” Lara explained a little hurt by his assumptions. 

He deflated then, embracing her again and put her head between his chin and collarbone after kissing her forehead. 

“I’m sorry, I know you are not a monster. I just assumed that your bosses wouldn't want you to do anything about the girls if that meant blow your cover.”

He said while petting her long hair. 

“SHIELD might have wanted that but I most certainly would have tried to do something with Tony… He has a big heart, you don't really see it  with how the media portraits him but.. He’s a good man and kind. He would have helped them.” Lara put her ear on his chest and felt his heart beating a steady comforting rhythm. 

“Should I be jealous?” 

She could feel the smile in his tone. 

“Of course not! He’s like the annoying uncle that you never had and never really wanted but somehow was dropped on you by some random force in the universe.” She babbled awkwardly.

“You are not making much sense, you know?” The mirth was back in his deep voice.

“It made sense in my head..” Lara pouted and he laughed lifting her chin up and stealing a sweet kiss. 

“I should go home, I have an hearing at eight.” Matt announced without moving an inch. 

“At eight? Well it’s ten past six Matt.. Maybe you should really go..” 

He pulled her off him gently but quickly while muttering a low curse and scrambling to put on his shirt, and opened the window. 

“Aren't you forgetting something?” The agent asked raising a brow. 

He walked over to where she was and kissed her deeply. 

“Wow.. Well like, I was talking about you mask, but this.. This is ok too, like very very ok..” She told him a little dazed, handing him his mask, while he flushed. 

“T-thank you.” He said a little embarrassed, he was so cute that she had to kiss him again. 

“No, thank you, Matt. Bye bye and be careful!” 

He climbed over the window and jumped down after telling her to be careful too with a worried look on his face. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot. Conversations, embarrassing conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot at the end of this chapter, I'm warning you.  
> Enjoy!

Her work day went on uneventful, the only highlight being Micheals trying to hit on her multiple times. 

She received some cute texts from Matt who was working on a robbery case and had to go to the police station to speak with his new client.  It was kind of surprising for her to see the dark, intimidating vigilante be so sweet to her once things were cleared out between them, he was actually kind of cuddly, always touching her. She smiled, blushing. She hadn’t felt this happy in a really long time, and she didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing. 

She wasn't really an expert in relationships, long or short, as she had never really been in one, only had sex a couple of times during academy, no strings attached. An agent, especially an undercover one, couldn't really afford the luxury of a stable relationship, but she was really rethinking her career choices. Maybe Tony could offer her a job…

_Whoa…_

What was she thinking? Was she really considering settling down?

It didn't sound that bad, she’d get to stay with Darcy, have a somewhat (with Stark and Avengers you might never know) normal life and maybe.. Have a shot with Matt. 

_Shit I’ m falling down.._

When she was packing her things to go back to her small flat, her asshole boss called her in his office to speak about the shipment. She hoped it was really that and not an euphemism for what was between her legs. She shuddered at the image.

“Lucy, my dear, I heard from the higher ups: they demand your presence for tomorrow's night cargo.” Lara stilled in her seat, gazing intently at the man who looked a little strange.

“Since you’ve been working so well and hard I want you to take tomorrow’s afternoon off so you’ll be sharp in the night.” He intertwined his hands on the desk, a little tense.“We might have some.. difficulties tomorrow night, tell me, can you fire a gun?” He asked serious. Michaels’ question threw her off for a second. 

“W-what, Colin, is.. Is this about t-the v-vigilante?” She wanted him to elaborate ‘difficulties’.

He chuckled darkly. 

“Oh no doll, don’t worry about that masked fool, there will be a small army tomorrow, I'm not concerned about him” he grabbed her hand across the desk and started to caress it while Lara tried to suppress a shiver of revulsion. “It’s about the cargo, it might be a little… let’s say.. hard to handle, and I want you safe.” He told her earnestly.

“So tell me, can you fire a gun?” He looked straight into her widened blue eyes. 

What the fuck had HYDRA put their slimy hands on? Something alive and most likely dangerous. She returned to the matter at hand.

“I - I can f-fire a tazer.. I-is it the s-same?” she lied right in his stupid face. 

He chuckled mockingly, shacking his head at her naivety. 

_Fuck you HYDRA bitch._

He released her hand and turned, opening the safe that was in his office and after a few moments of rummaging inside, he procured a gun and put it on the table. 

A caliber 9 Beretta. A classic, for women.

_Come on.._

“Here doll, put it in your purse and remember to bring it with you tomorrow's night, if we’ll have problems I’ll protect you but I’ll sleep better if you have it.”  He spoke to her with a tone usually reserved to a misbehaving child and it made her want to take the gun and just show him how good of a shot she was. She barely refrained herself. Even his fake concern pissed her off, he only wanted to fuck her. She was sure he would just shove her directly in the harm’s way if it meant to save himself.

“C-Colin I c-can’t..” she begun the pantomime of trying to refuse his ‘gift’. 

“Nonsense sweetheart, you take it.” He said smiling warmly while pushing the gun in her hands. 

“O-ok, t-thank you C-Colin…” 

“You know doll, I know a way or two in which you can thank me…” He trailed off. 

Yeah, she fell in that trap. He was so persistent and disgusting.

“Mr Mi- Mi, Colin, I d-don’t believe it would b-be a-appropriate.” Will he finally understand that she wasn’t interested?

He sighed, dropping his shoulders. Suddenly, with a speed she didn't even know he possessed, he grabbed her wrists, tight. She noticed that his arm wasn’t in a cast anymore. Maybe his ‘friends’ gave him something to speed up the healing process.

“You'll be mine sweetheart sooner or later, well, I hope sooner..” He growled. He was trying to intimidate her and, while she had the compelling desire to just grab his hair and smash that mug on the desk, repeatedly, she just widened her eyes and trembled a little. 

He let her go right after this menacing speech, gazing at her with intent. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, beautiful.” He dismissed her and she scurried away without replying.

_The nerve of this pig._

 

After arriving home, she took her tablet and made a video call to Tony.

He was in his lab and she could see a small fire on the background in the process of being put down by… DUMMI-E probably, brandishing a fire extinguisher. God. 

“Any news?” The man asked without preamble. 

“Micheals told me some interesting facts about this shipment. He said, and I quote, that the cargo might be ‘hard to handle’ and gave me a Beretta.” The agent explained crossing her arms. The billionaire bit his lower lip, shifting his gaze down, thinking.

“Interesting, difficulties from the cargo...probably something somewhat… Sentient…”

He was passing a wrench from hand to hand looking pensive. 

“Yes I thought so too… So what should I do?” She asked promptly. He switched his intense gaze to her person.

“You should stick to your cover, don't do anything dangerous to retrieve the cargo. You put on the listening device and you don't mess with it for any reason, understood?” He told her sternly.

He was pointing at the screen with his wrench, a smudge of black grease on his right cheek and a dead serious look on his face. Despite his tone, the sight made her want to laugh. She refrained herself. 

“Understood, sir.” She replied composed. He raised his arms in the air, almost looking as if he was cheering.

“Finally some respect agent! From now on I will always bring a wrench on my person to threaten you with if these are the results!” He shouted dramatically eliciting a little smile from the girl. 

Tony hesitated a little after that, biting his lower lip. 

“I will speak to Hill. I don't really like this new development, I don't get good vibes from it. I will ask her to keep a small team on standby in case of trouble.” He told her with a serious voice.

Lara looked straight in his face.   He appeared tense and worried so she tried to reassure him. 

“Don't worry Tony, this is not my first rodeo, I know how to escape from difficult situations, I’m sure you read my file.” And what a good read must that have been.

He stayed silent for a minute, his face looked torn.

“That I did Lara... Mmm any chances your new… friend.. might give you a hand? Maybe be on call, lurking in the shadows… He seems pretty good at it.” The man was rambling awkwardly, looking at anything but her face. 

“I-I don't know… I… I mean, I could ask him..” Lara trailed off, blushing slightly.

Tony shot her a curious look. 

“How do you call him? I mean.. You have some sort of.. Bat signal or whatever on your roof? Is that how you make your booty calls?” 

The agent flushed crimson. 

“Tony!” she screeched embarrassed. He put his hands in the air. 

“Hey I'm just curious!” He said defensively.

“I’ve got his number!” she exclaimed wide eyed, without looking at him.. 

“Oh..” He said, somewhat disappointed “I thought with him being.. you know.. the Devil and all… It would all be more… dramatic.” He did the air quotes at ‘the Devil’ part. Jesus.. She pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. 

“Tony.. You know that he isn't actually the Devil, right? Holy water isn't going to burn him.” She told him firmly. 

“I know, I know… Just I wasn't expecting something so.. normal as to call him with a cell phone, that's all..” He shrugged with a small pout on his lips. he was disappointed. Unbelievable..

“Next time I’ll tell you that I go in front of a mirror and call his name three times to make him appear by my side..” she snorted. He was shaking his head during her speech smiling smugly.

“That’s Candyman, Lara, pay attention. You don't want to make the Devil jealous!”

He rebutted with a huge smile that she had the urge to wipe off his face, with violence. 

“Ah-fucking-ah Tony” She deadpanned. 

He sobered up after this exchange, clearing his throat. 

“Well agent, you have your orders. I’ll let you know Hill's thoughts and the standby squad dilemma asap. See ya.” 

With that he closed the call and left the girl to ponder about her next moves. 

 

At midnight Lara was still awake, cleaning her guns on the kitchen table, hoping it would calm her rattled nerves. She tried to play it down with Tony to reassure him, but she was a little put off by the news on the shipment. She was lost in these thoughts when she heard a knock on the bed room’s door frame. 

She tensed immediately, grabbing a newly reassembled gun and pointing it towards the sound at a the speed of light. 

“Hey, hey relax. It's just me.”  Matt was standing with his arms up in the air near the door and at the familiar sight she dropped her aiming arm with a huff. 

“Jesus, Matt. You scared me.” She told him a little embarrassed for not having heard him enter. 

“Well, I thought I was welcomed here. How many people you know that use the windows to enter your house?” He replied with a smirk while making his way into her living room and taking a seat at the table next to her. 

The girl snorted. 

“Too many to count..”  His shoulders jumped a little at her admission.

She then began the process of cleaning her last gun while he stayed silent for a minute tilting his head and looking contemplative. 

“Preparing for battle?” He asked a little tense, crossing his arms. 

“Yes and no…Tomorrow's shipment might prove some… difficulties, and Tony wants me prepared.” She answered without looking at him. 

He perched forward in his chair. 

“What kind of difficulties?” There was a cold note in his voice, she recognized this as the tone he usually employed during his interrogations. 

_Thought we were past this._

“I don't really know Matt, only Micheals told me we might have some hard times handling the cargo, so we think it might be sentient, like some alien or shit like that. Who knows what those assholes put their hands on.” She answered irritated, cleaning the gun more aggressively. 

“I was just asking.” He replied nonchalant, shrugging. She saw through his apparent calm demeanor.

“No Matt, you were starting an interrogation, that's different.”  She was tense, tired and a little worried about tomorrow's night, she did’t want to be grilled too by him. 

There was a pause during which she kept her work, ignoring him. After a while she heard him sigh. 

“Sorry Lara.” His voice sounded genuine. She deflated with a huff. 

“Yeah, yeah… I'm sorry too.. I’m just a little jumpy. This whole situation is a little worrisome.” The agent admitted putting her reassembled gun on the table. The vigilante grabbed her hand, his thumb caressing the back of it. 

“Anything I can help you with?”  He asked earnestly, his deep voice and gentle tone making her pulse quicken. The left corner of his mouth went up a little. 

“Mmmm you could… You know… Do your thing like staying in the shadows and listen… But I have to warn you.” she took his left hand in both of hers looking at his unfocused light brown eyes “Micheals told me there will be a small army at the docks, both for the cargo and.. well.. for you.” she told him then bit her lip in worry. She didn’t want him to endanger himself on her behalf.

His other hand went up and stroked her cheek. 

“Don’t worry Lara, I can take care of myself. And you told me it might be something dangerous and I have to prevent it from roaming in my city.” He stated with his vigilante aura surrounding him.

She snorted. 

“Other than a vigilante and a lawyer are you also the mayor? I’ve wanted to ask you this since the first time we met, you know? When you told me not too gently to get the hell out of your city.” 

He laughed at this, the mirth lightening his eyes even more. 

“No, Lara, that I am not, but you know what I mean..” He trailed off and she nodded her understanding.

“Yeah, I get it..” 

Her hands were unconsciously drawing patterns on both sides of his wrist and she flushed releasing the hand she had taken hostage. 

He suddenly scrunched up his nose so that his expression was a little comical. She eyed him a second. 

“What is it?” She asked raising a brow.

He crossed his muscled arms, looking a little defensive. 

“It’s the guns… I…I don't really like them” He admitted at last. 

Lara raised both her eyebrows.

“Care to.. you know.. elaborate?” she asked wide eyed, a strange thought crossing her mind. 

“I don't like their smell… It’s acid and it burns my nose.” He said with the same cute expression on his face. 

She stayed still and quiet for a moment, shocked by his confession. He had enhanced smell too…? Of course!

Did she brush her teeth after dinner yesterday? Did he smell her sweaty and gross workout clothes? Oh God! Could he smell her arousal..? She was pretty much always in an aroused state when he was with her! Even when she thought about him!

She was panicking inside and obviously on the outside too since he put his hand on her forearm trying to comfort her. 

“You smell like lemons and gardenias Lara, you smell really good to me.”  He said with a honest expression on his handsome face and, really, she couldn't help it, she flushed, probably reaching a not so flattering purple, not that he could see it.

But he could obviously feel it as he tilted his head in confusion. 

“Lara, for real, I like how you smell. There's no need to be embarrassed. What is it?” The gentleness of his tone made everything worse. 

“Nothing!” She blurted out, a little too quickly and he narrowed his eyes right away. 

“Now I know you're lying, Lara. I distinctly remember telling you I don't like it.”  His stern voice took a dangerous note and she cursed herself, him, and the whole world for being attracted by his darker side too as she could feel warmth pooling in her lower belly. 

She tried to defend herself. 

“I’m not lying, Matt. I'm just.. omitting details. There's nothing wrong.” She answered annoyed and embarrassed while picking up her guns and putting them away in a hidden crate under the floor. He grimaced a little, biting his lip.

“Speak to me, Lara. I want to know what bothers you. I-I know that my senses might be.. Off-putting.. I want to understand.” He bowed his head and she realized in that moment that she might have given him the wrong impression, she was a little shocked and embarrassed, not repulsed by him. Quite the opposite. 

Staying at a safe distance she began what would surely be a very awkward conversation. 

“It’s just.. Like.. When I.. You know..” She babbled away ,  making gestures with her hands that would have been incomprehensible even for a normal sighted person. He sighed.

“You know that I can't actually make out what you are mimicking Lara. Just spit it out.” He said somewhat resigned. 

She took her courage and cleared her throat. 

“Can you.. Smell like… When..” No.. She took a deep breath, trying again.

“Can you smell me, like down there, when I’m attracted to you?” the agent blurted out while sporting a blush.

His head snapped up and his unseeing eyes were wide. She winced.

“God, I really can't believe I just said that. Please ground swallow me whole. Like now. I’m waiting.” She was looking at the ceiling, red as a tomato and when she heard him laugh softly. 

“Please, like, I’m dying of embarrassment here. It will be my epitaph ‘Here lies Lara Moretta, kickass government agent. Died of embarrassment after asking a stupid question’” She was shifting from foot to foot.

He got up and stalked over to where she was rambling then swiftly turned her around, his front pressed hard to her back while his palms, on her flat stomach, kept her in place. 

He inhaled then, deliberately loud and deep, while she let out a shiver. 

“God..” she squeaked out. 

“No, Lara, it’s Matt. You shouldn't really call the name of the Lord in vain.” He whispered in her ear while she tried to keep whatever shred of her dignity she had still left intact. She was probably failing. 

“To answer your question… Yes, Lara, I can smell and feel when you are aroused by me” He breathed, the ghost of his lips on her skin. “and I know that you get excited even when I am a little rough with you.” He pressed himself harder and a traitorous moan escaped her lips, confirming his speculations. 

“If you must know” he continued rubbing himself on her backside and pushing his left palm higher, near her breast “I find this incredibly alluring.” He breathed on her skin.

Matt begun kissing her neck hungrily as she stretched it allowing him a better access while grinding back without shame. She was past that. 

He turned her and attacked her mouth, tongue immediately going inside to taste her. She tried to touch everything at once, his face, his hair, his muscled back. Then a voice in her head that horrendously reminded her of Darcy, told her to go for his ass and she obliged right away. 

They both moaned when her hands made contact with his firm and muscled backside and the sound reverberated to her center that she was currently rubbing on his hard tight. 

So lost in these sensations she didn't feel him tilt his head slightly, but she made a sound of protest when he abruptly broke the kiss. 

“Sorry Lara, I’m really sorry but there's a robbery going on at the 45th all-night store.. I have to go.” He had a grimace on his swollen, red lips and an apologetic expression marred his face. What again? She was still a little dazed. 

“What?” She asked out loud.

“Robbery, Lara. I’ve got to go.” He explained putting some distance between them and his mask on. 

“Robbery, right. Ok, ok I get it” she paused a little while watching him reach hurriedly his usual window. She mulled about the situation a second.

“Should I be insulted that you were thinking about robberies while kissing me or..?” She asked in confusion. She didn’t know anything about normal relationships, even less about one with a vigilante. Maybe this was routine, getting cockblocked by robberies. She would need to ask Darcy.

He shot her an another apologetic look. 

“No, honey, I can't really help it.” 

She flushed at honey and he smirked. 

“Go and save the world, Devil.” The agent rebutted crossing her arms. 

“I’ll call you.” He replied with a cocky smile before disappearing. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is bored and makes a phone call that will lead to a disaster.

Darcy was bored.

Janey was in a week long conference trip where her help wasn't really needed so she had preferred to stay at the tower to keep an eye on her undercover friend. 

She had already put Tony to bed after an all nighter engineering bender, threatening to cut all his coffee privileges and his access to the labs for the following day if he didn't sleep at least six hours. He had to stay sharp to eventually help Lara. 

Said agent hadn't really called her in nearly two days, if you didn’t count the short but weird call she had received just after she had put to bed the billionaire. Lara had asked her if it was normal to get cockblocked by robberies and Darcy had explained that, while she had never dated a vigilante, she was pretty sure it was a normal occurrence. It was the voice of her friend and how she spoke, albeit briefly, about her lawyer that had struck the scientists’ wrangler. She was really into him, Darcy had never heard that woman so giddy. The agent had even giggled (!) when Darcy had tried and failed to pry. Fortunately that awful mission was coming to an end so she could spend time with her friend freely, without Tony or Hill breathing down her neck. 

Darcy would grill Lara for the details of her relationship with that hot piece of ninja ass that she had managed to snag. She had to live vicariously through the agent’s love life since hers was nonexistent. 

Well that wouldn't be exactly true as there was a really nice patriotic ass on which she had put her eyes on, but currently she was single and desperate for some distraction.

 

After going to the training grounds to pretend to work out, while ogling at a particular Purebred American Beefcake, the brunette showered and went to her office. 

She scrolled down Facebook, Tumblr and Instagram, then she opened Youtube and lost herself in the world of cute cat videos for an hour. When she got fed up with it, she started to mess around with her notebook. 

Darcy and bored is a dangerous combination.

 

She began cyberstalking Lara’s boyfriend, finding next to nothing: he didn't have any social network subscription. That was blasphemy. 

She found some records hacking Columbia University’s files, about his grades and internship, nothing useful. 

She decided to check on his business partner, Franklin Nelson. 

“Finally something!” the girl exclaimed gleefully in her silent office. 

A bright wonderful idea crossed her mind. 

She would become friends with Franklin, Foggy, Nelson, bond with him over their mutual angsty and temperamental friends, surely Lara had told her Devil that Darcy had too discovered his identity and that she would keep it a secret. There was no long lost love between the ex intern and SHIELD higher ups, they still hadn't given her IPod back and she was well known for holding grudges. 

With JARVIS’ somewhat reluctant help, she found the blonde lawyer's number and dialed it on one of her untraceables. 

 

“Hello, Nelson speaking.” 

She smiled at his cheerful voice. She liked him already.

“Hi Foggy!” she exclaimed merrily. 

“Um.. Sorry, I don't recognize your voice. Who is it?” The lawyer asked cautiously. 

The girl bursted out laughing. 

“That's because you don't know me, yet, silly!” She explained him.

“What?! Is this a joke? Miss, how would you know my nickname if we don't know each other?” Foggy had an unpleasant feeling at the pit of his stomach, he was currently alone at his office to work on a particular difficult case, Matt having gone to a client's house with Karen as his escort. 

“No, not a joke Foggy! I’m calling you because I would like to be your friend!” the girl elaborated.

“Sorry Miss, I don't know if this is a prank or what, but..” He began to tell this weirdo to leave him alone but she interrupted him, rude.

“I totally assure you that this is not prank Foggy! We have at least one thing in common! Two badass friends who can kick ass and take names and have the tendency to brood. Yours is active during the night and has awesome ninja skills, mine infiltrates in shady companies to burn them from the inside! Remind you of anyone?” Darcy was trying to get the man see her point. 

Foggy couldn't talk, his throat had constricted and it currently wasn't even letting him breathe. He felt cold all over but he was still sweating. Was this how he was going to die?

“Hello? Foggy? Are you still there?” Darcy called out, maybe his phone didn’t work well.

With all the force he could muster he managed to make a pitiful sound. 

“W-who a-are you?” The panic was settling down, deep in his bones. 

“I'm Darcy! Lara’s friend! Hasn't she talked about me?” The girl was a little disappointed, the Devil had been with Lara when she had spoken on the phone to her!

“N-not r-really…”

Hadn't Matt told Foggy that Lucy, Lara, whatever she went by at the moment, was trustworthy? That he was sure she hadn’t told the secret organization she worked for his real identity? 

Well, clearly she lied and his friend hadn't really caught it because he was thinking with another part of his anatomy, instead of his brain. 

“Foggy!” Darcy was getting a little frustrated with this guy.. He graduated summa cum laude too, surely he could get the simple reasoning behind her call. 

“S-sorry I-I have to g-go.. Work you know?” That sounded lame even to his ears. 

“Oh, but yes man! I know that you took the Brown case, the asshole police officer that beats his wife and gets away with it because his coworkers cover for him! Well, my future friend, I have a super powerful AI at my disposal! If you need anything just wave your hand out of your office window and I’ll call you!” Darcy was excited, maybe she could help some kick ass lawyers to sack that piece of shit! 

During this speech Foggy had blanched. While it wasn't really a secret that the firm had taken that particular case, the wave hand thing was actually terrifying. Were they already watching them? Good Lord. 

“W-what?! Are y-you like outside?” Damn this stutter. Darcy laughed with gusto.

“But no silly! I hacked the traffic camera in front of your office so that, you know, if you need some help I can see you!” Foggy was really funny, she could see why Matt would want him as his friend, maybe he lightened his dark thoughts just as she did for Lara.

She was hacking traffic cameras to keep an eye on them? God, damn Murdock and his stupid costume and his tendency to fall for dangerous women. And this particular woman would be their downfall. He took a deep breath and counted to ten to rearrange his panicked thoughts.

“O-ok, Darcy. If I need you I’ll wave my hand out of the window like a fool.” He managed to sound compliant as not to make her suspicious. 

“Oh Foggy! You're not a fool, you're a kick ass lawyer, remember that! Bye! Hope to hear from you soon!” Darcy cheerfully dismissed him. 

 

Foggy had to take several deep breaths to calm himself before calling Matt. He had tried and failed several times, his hands wouldn’t stop shacking. 

“Hi Foggy, what’s up?” Came his friend’s relaxed voice. Foggy had to admit that since things with the agent went apparently better, his friend looked more calm and light-hearted than before, smiling more often and even dropping a joke here and there. He felt bad for what he would have to tell him. 

“M-Matt, you need to come to the office, like now. Can you ditch Karen and take a cab?” Foggy blurted out rapidly. 

“What happened? Are you all right?” His friend sounded a little scared by his antics. 

“I’m ok but you really need to come here.” He sounded like a terrified child.  The blonde lawyer was tugging at his shirt collar, trying to loosen his tie knot. 

“Can't you tell me anything?” Matt tried to pry, voice dead serious now.

“Not on the phone.. Someone might be listening..” There he dropped that bomb. 

“.... What…?” Matt managed to sound a mix of confused, stunned and scared, all in one word. 

“Please.. Just come.” Foggy pleaded before hunging up dramatically .

 

When Matt opened the door of their office ten minutes later, he was caneless, a little ruffled and out of breath. That would mean that he took his usual shortcuts on roofs. 

“Foggy, what is it?” he asked worriedly, interrupting Foggy’s assessment. 

“Let’s go to your office.” 

The blonde lawyer grabbed his friend's elbow out of habit and led him inside, closing the door, then paused trying to find a gentle way to drop the bomb as he could see Matt squirming impatiently. 

“Foggy..” 

“Your girl lied to you.” He blurted out wincing. 

The other man raised his eyebrows incredulously. 

“What are you saying, Fog, I would know if she lied to me.” He told him with confidence.

Foggy started to grow impatient. 

“I don't know how, Matt, but she did. Maybe they teach them how to cheat in spy school or whatever..” He spitted out angrily.

“I have everything under control Foggy, I know that she didn't..” Matt kept defending her.

Foggy felt a wave of anger at his friend’s naivety. 

“Well Matt, I received a call by an unknown number after lunch. It was a girl named Darcy who cheerfully told me that she knew about your nocturnal activities and then started blabbing about our Brown case and hacking the traffic cameras in front of our office.” 

He stole a look at Matt who had gone perfectly still, like a statue before continuing his speech. 

“She called me by my nickname, and told me about an almighty AI, whatever the hell that might be, at her service. Your girl swore to you she didn't tell anybody? Well the exhibits show that she lied.” Foggy was breathing hard, eyes narrowed in anger. 

Matt had bowed his head and put his hands on his hips during his tirade. Suddenly he exploded throwing everything that he had previously placed meticulously on his desk on the floor with an actual roar.  He then placed both of his palms on the edge of the table, breathing raggedly. 

This Matt scared Foggy a lot, he looked like a barely contained, feral beast that he would really love to leave at peace, but he had to say something. 

“Mmm.. Matt..?” He whispered taking a step backwards. 

“I’m going to take care of it Foggy. Don't worry, in one way or another I’ll find answers and then it won't be a problem anymore.”

Matt pronounced these words with an apparent calm that chilled Foggy to his bones. 

“Umh.. W-what do you mean?” he asked tentatively. He could see the other’s man shoulders go up and down, in time with his deep breaths.

“It means that I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you.” Well, knowing what Matt could do, it wasn't really comforting. 

“I didn't say for you to hurt her Matt!” Foggy tried to block the door so his friend couldn't go out in search of the agent in this state of mind. He was brave like that.

“Move Foggy.” The calm that Matt reflected on the outside made the blonde freak out more, if possible. 

“Wait, wait a minute before going, cool yourself down or you might do something you’ll regret.” Foggy tried to plead, even knowing that the chances of him winning this particular argument were close to zero. 

“I am calm Foggy, we must clear things out. The sooner the better. Now stand back.” Matt had straightened his spine and widened his shoulders, assuming the stance that he probably displayed while running around in his black costume and Foggy had to admit that it was a tad intimidating, even if he was wearing a suit.

There was no reasoning with this kind of Matt and he stepped reluctantly from the door. When his friend was almost out of the office the blonde tried again. 

“Please, Matt..” He tried a last, desperate plea.

“Whatever it takes to protect you.” God, that stone voice..

These departing words sent a feeling of deep dread onto Foggy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be angst. Sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight violence and angst.

That morning after speaking to Darcy on her phone, Lara went to work a little flustered. 

She couldn't shake a feeling of anticipation telling her that something was going to happen and that it wouldn’t be good. For all that morning anxiety gnawed at her. She barely refrained herself from snapping to Micheals’ repulsive flirting, and lewd stares. It got so bad that when she reached her flat she avoided eating all together, choosing to drink a calming tea to not upset her stomach. The agent pinpointed the source of her distress to her worries about the shipment. What if whatever those monsters had captured attacked her? What if it was so strong that they wouldn’t be able to contain it? What if it hurt her or…Matt? She couldn’t bear the thought of him injured or, worse, dead on her behalf. She would call him and ask him not to come that night, praying for him to just listen to her.

Another dreadful thought made her way into her mind, distressing her even more.  What if it was something or someone innocent, like those girls? Only waiting to be tortured and corrupted by HYDRA. Could she just stay put? Could she allow something like that to happen, again? She took her head in her hands, taking deep, calming breaths, trying to shake off these unsettling questions. Lara had to calm herself before tonight, it was important to keep her mind sharp.

 

She rolled a yoga mat on the floor of her living room and tried to meditate a little, as her first mentor had taught her when she was young and full of anger and pain. 

She was in the middle of her breathing exercises when she heard her phone vibrate. 

 

Matt: 

Where are you? 

 

She furrowed her brows. Had something happened? 

Lara:

At my flat, I’ve got the afternoon off. 

Matt:

I’m coming in ten minutes. 

 

She felt a pang of anxiety in her chest. 

Lara:

Everything ok? 

Matt:

It will be. 

 

This was really strange, the previous night they had departed on good terms, very good terms if she recalled correctly. She began pacing the length of her living room in anxiety, while biting her thumbnail, a disgusting habit that she always turned to when she was stressed. 

Exactly ten minutes later she heard a hard knock on her front door. In the peephole she saw a suit clad tense looking Matt. Her chest clenched and, after taking a deep breath, she started to open the door at a slow pace only for it to be pushed violently towards her. This attack was so unexpected that the agent stumbled backwards and fell on the ground, where she heard her door slam shut. 

She looked up wide eyed and took him in. 

He loomed over her looking devastated and ferocious, breathing hard through his nostrils as his jaw was clenched painfully hard, body tense and ready for attack. 

A deep sense of fear overtook her, she tried to crawl backwards, wide eyed, searching for something useful to defend herself with, but he was faster and grabbed the front of her t-shirt pulling her up in the air and slamming her back on the nearest wall. Pain erupted from her back and tears were forming in her deep blue eyes. She couldn’t believe this was really happening, she must be asleep. A nightmare, only a fucking nightmare.

“M-Matt?” she called out shocked by this brutal behavior, she thought they were past their previous incomprehensions. 

“You lied to me Lara. Now I don't know what words I can or can't believe coming from that pretty mouth of yours.” He spoke with that chilling calm voice she had heard him using the very first night she had met him. The girl furrowed her brows in confusion and incredulity.

“What are you..”she was silenced by his palm on her mouth. 

“Shhh Lara, now I speak and you listen. I don't want you to use that childish, sweet voice on me anymore.” 

The agent was troubled and shaken up by this unexplainable behavior but she nodded nonetheless. 

“Do you remember when you told me you didn't tell anyone about me or Foggy?” He asked with barely contained rage, grinding his teeth and breathing hard through his nostrils. 

She nodded, underneath his palm her lower lip had started to tremble. 

“Well, turns out you straight up lied to me.” She widened her eyes and tried to shake her head no but he forcefully kept her head still by pushing it harder against the wall. 

“Don't keep lying to me Lara!” He snarled out, like a beast. She closed her eyes shivering in fear. He took a deep breath as if trying to compose himself.

“Foggy received a phone call this afternoon from your friend, Darcy, who told him she knew about me and she was spying on our office.” He explained calmly.

The girl widened her eyes. Darcy? What.. She had called Foggy? But why.. oh God her friend. She was curious about her and Matt, maybe she had wanted to get to know the other lawyer. Darcy didn't mean spying in a bad way, she was so used to the secrets and the tower’s lifestyle.. But she could understand Matt’s point of view. She closed her eyes pushing back the tears that were forming in them, a sense of finality washed over her, making her limbs numb.

“Now I would really like to hear you explain this to me but as you can guess I’m not so sure I’m going to believe any word you might say.” She looked at him,  he wore his emotions raw on his face, she identified the most prominent one as betrayal and she felt a painful clench in her chest. If only he’d let her explain. 

He lifted his palm to give her a chance to defend herself and she took in a deep breath. 

“I didn't tell her Matt, you have to believe me, please!” her voice was soft barely a whisper, slightly out of breath. 

He tilted his head furiously she could almost feel the weight of all his enhanced senses focusing on her.Then he looked almost defeated.

“How do you do that? Do they teach you how to do this? How to cheat, to deceive and mislead other people? Is this what you are Lara?” His grip on her shoulders was becoming painful but she ignored the pain to answer him, to plead him to believe her. 

“Matt, I’m not lying to you, I swear! Darcy found out on her own after I called her in panic after our first meeting!” Her voice was on the verge of breaking.

The man bowed his head and laughed mirthlessly. 

“You know Lara, I would really love to believe you, but I find it extremely difficult.” He pulled his head up. 

“Please..” She tried to explain further but he interrupted her brusquely. 

“Was everything you told me a lie or a half truth? Was seducing me and making me care for you all a plot to keep me under SHIELD‘s thumb? Under your thumb?” His voice as well as his expression was drained and tired, as if speaking those words hurt him too. She tried to fight then, for him, for them, to make him understand. 

“No! Everything I told you about my story, about me, what I feel for you is real Matt! Please.. “ She had resolved to begging. She had never begged anyone, not even in Iran during her torture.

“How can I trust you?” Matt growled swinging a fist at the wall, dangerously near her temple and she couldn't help but let out a little fearful whimper. Not for the fear of him hurting her physically but because in that moment she understood that what they had was over. 

Lara saw a tear descend his left eye, his lower lip was trembling and she raised a tentative hand to wipe it away, to touch him gently, probably for the last time but before she could do that he pushed himself off the wall abruptly. 

“Don't touch me!” He snarled and she felt a painful pang in her chest. 

“I can't think when you touch me, you make me lose my mind! But I won't fall again under your spell, I will defend my friends until my last breath.” She felt once more tears forming in her eyes but she forcefully pushed them back, gulping down at the same time. 

“Now Lara you listen, and listen closely because I will not repeat myself. After this mission of yours is finished I want you and your friends out of Hell’s Kitchen and out of our lives for good.” At this Lara actually felt her heart shatter in million pieces, hearing him tell her plainly, loud and clear what she had feared and dreaded. He kept going taking one step closer to loom intimidatingly over her. “If I find out that you or your friend have told anyone else about me, I’ll track you down and make you both pay dearly, so much that you’ll wish you’d never met me. Understood?” His voice and demeanor were cold and emotionless and Lara felt the need to shiver. She nodded, numb, while muttering a simple yes. 

He turned around and opened her front door but before exiting her flat he hesitated and she felt a tiny spark of hope in her chest. 

“You’ll be on your own tonight. I do not wish to help you, but make sure that whatever arrives doesn't roam in my city or I’ll hold you responsible.”

With those departing words the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was out of her door and life and Lara couldn't help but feel as something had broken inside of her. 

 

Lara waited five minutes, then another five, then ten, after sliding down the wall and taking a seat on the cold floor, her head down between her knees. 

She felt her eyes burn and her face wet so she brought a hand up to check what it was. Tears. 

After this revelation a hiccup broke out of her mouth, then another two and so on. She tried to stop but she couldn't, it was as if her mind couldn't take control of her numb body. She began to cry and sob, openly and loudly, as if mourning something that she had lost, that had been ripped abruptly from her. 

 

She didn't know how many minutes had passed before she managed to calm herself but when her wails subsided and she was only sniffing and hiccuping a little, she took her phone and dialed Darcy’s number. 

“Hi L! I have so many things to tell you!” Came the chipper and excited voice of her friend, a contrast to the dark storm of emotions the agent was experiencing in that moment. 

“Me first Darce, please.” Her voice was but a quivering whisper and it was as plain as a day that the girl had been crying. 

“Oh my God! Are you hurt?” Darcy demeanor changed like a light switch from happy to scared. 

“Physically no, emotionally is another story..” Lara confessed after another loud sob.

“Tell me everything.” 

Lara told her everything with an emotionless almost robotic voice. During her speech she heard her friend starting to cry, so she immediately tried to reassure her, Darcy had saved her life, she couldn’t bear to loose her too. Even if she made a mistake, the brown haired girl was all she had now. 

“Shhh D, none of that ok?” She told her friend softly.

“It’s my fucking fault L!” Darcy wailed loudly “I can't keep my mouth shut, I only wanted to help them, I didn't mean to scare Foggy!” Lara knew that her friend didn’t want to threaten anybody but she could understand Foggy’s fear. He was a normal man, not used to well-meaning but intrusive people that hacked cameras only to make sure you were fine.

“Darcy what's done is done, we don't actually remember that normal people might find our behaviors a little unsettling, but I know you meant good.” A deep sense of calm was taking over the agent's mind. 

“I’m so sorry L! I.. I’m gonna call them and explain myself, I’ll help you and everything will be ok again.” Darcy tried to say. 

“No, don't call them ever again. He depicted me as a cheating, misleading spy, who tried to seduce him to ruin his life. That is my image in his mind, he doesn't trust me anymore, there's no turning back.” A traitorous tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away harshly. 

“But L! I..” The brunette tried to press further.

“No Darcy, you have to promise me not to call them anymore.” Her tone was firm and harsh. 

There was a pause on the other end and she could only hear sniffs and sobs. 

“Ok Lara.. I will not call them.” The younger girl finally said. 

“Good. Now I have to go, I need to check if everything is in order for tonight.” Lara said, voice cold, her agent mode, as Darcy would call it, was kicking in. 

“I’m sorry Lara for ruining your chance at happiness.” She could feel the guilt weighing her friend’s voice. But she didn’t need to feel guilty.

“Oh honey, you didn't know, did you?” Lara’s voice was ice “There’s no happy ending for people like me.” Darcy's breath hitched and she was stunned into silence. 

“Good bye D, love you.” After that the agent hung up and straightened her spine, ready to carry out her mission.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, plot. Some heavy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse on teenagers near the end of the chapter, if it unsettles you, don't read.

Foggy was at his office’s desk trying and failing to work. Matt had called him an hour ago telling him with a dead voice that everything was back to normal and that he shouldn't worry about the agent or her friend anymore then had abruptly hung up as Foggy had tried to investigate further. For a minute he had mulled over the thought of calling him again, to demand for clarifications but he knew that his friend wouldn’t have answered. When he was in that state of anger and bitterness Foggy didn’t know how to help him, hell, he didn’t even know how to approach him. While he was sure that Matt would never, ever, hurt him, seeing him in that state and knowing what he could do, unsettled him deeply. 

The panic had welled down and a wave of sadness had invested him. Matt had been better after hooking up with the agent, more happy, as if a weight had been taken off from his shoulders. Even Karen had taken notice of this change of behavior. His friend was really unlucky when it came to women. But still.. There was a feeling deep down in his gut. He couldn’t really pinpoint its exact nature. What if.. What if this was a huge misunderstanding? Sure he had been scared to the bones by that dreadful phone call, but that Darcy girl, with her cheerful voice and excited speech didn’t seem all that terrifying now the he thought about it throughoutly. There was still the problem of the agent who had lied to Matt. He really thought it would be next to impossible to lie to his friend with his weird powers.

Lost in these thoughts he jumped when he heard a ping in his notebook, informing him of an incoming mail. He clicked it open and furrowed his brows. The sender’s name was a little strange but in his line of work and with their current bank account situation, he couldn't afford to be picky. He just hoped it wasn’t a malware or some shit like that. He opened it, it was blank except for an attachment, a video. He was torn for a moment then decided to go with it and clicked play and did a double take. A beautiful blue eyed voluptuous brunette appeared on the screen. 

“Hello Mr Nelson.. It's… Darcy..” She said with a sweet, sad voice. This was Darcy? A part of his mind told him that she could spy on him any time she deemed so, while a more rational part was a little scared and pissed. Why couldn't those girls leave them alone? 

“If Lara knew I’m doing this she would kill me.. Wait, not actually kill me Mr Nelson.. Just in a metaphorical way..” she blurted out awkwardly raising her small hands up, so that they were closer to the screen, in a placative manner. He couldn’t help but notice that almost every finger had a ring. She put her hands down, and slightly dropped her head biting her lip for a moment then she raised it to face the screen, pushing her glasses higher on her nose. She looked nervous.

“I made this video to.. To try to tell you how sorry I am for today…” she bit her full lower lip once more, looking down. 

“You see.. We.. Here at the tower things are a little weird, with spies, frozen soldiers from the forties, Gods slash aliens that drop from the sky, people flying in metal suits… There's like an omnipresent, benevolent AI that controls everything and… we have little privacy because our lives are dangerous and we need to have everything under control.. We are like control freaks, you could say.. And I'm the worst of them all…” Foggy had to squint his eyes and pay close attention to catch what the girl was saying as she was speaking at breakneck speed while gesturing wildly, so yes she was really nervous, this sounded like a confession, he was able to recognize one when he saw it. 

“I don't have any special skill, superpowers or whatever to fight along these people so I try to take care of them, to check on them. This is what I do to have some control over the situation. You see Mr Nelson..” Tears were spilling from her eyes copiously and the lawyer grimaced in sympathy, he didn’t like watching a person cry. The raw emotions that he could see on her pretty face were upsetting him.

“I worry every single minute of the day for these people that I came to care for, they put their neck on the line to keep everybody else safe, me, you… everybody.” Suddenly a metal claw brandishing something that looked suspiciously like a tissue appeared on the screen and she turned to address it, long curls moving along her head. “DUMMI-E please not now… Did you just give me a tissue?” She added with a broken voice, then let out a sob. 

“Oh honey… Go to tend your daddy dear, I’m ok.” she said while taking the offer. The metal claw retreated from the screen. 

“Sorry Mr Nelson, he was DUMMI-E, Stark’s first AI.” So an AI was actually a robot that Tony Stark had created, cool, a little scary if you think about Terminator and Skynet, but cool. 

“As I was saying.. The day Lara arrived home after visiting your law firm, she called me in panic, scared. Now if you knew her like I do, you would know that she usually keeps her cool in, like , extremely difficult situations so seeing her in that state sent me into overdrive.” She was clutching the tissue hard looking down. Foggy could understand both of them, Matt had been so pissed that day…

“She didn't tell me anything about your law firm or your friend, only that she had a valid suspicion on Daredevil’s identity, and that she was certain that he would come to her that night… I… I had to do something, I felt useless..” And wasn't that a feeling Foggy was familiar with when it came to Matt? He watched the brunette’s lower lip tremble. She took a deep breath.

“I… I traced her phone’s GPS, and I know, I know that's a, like, huge invasion of privacy but I was desperate and here in our tower it's considered somewhat normal to do shit like that to check on your people...” He gasped, as a lawyer he couldn’t accept such actions. As a friend, however… how many times did he wish he could just know where Matt was… He was starting to see where she came from. 

“The only thing out of the normal of her day was coming to you and… You see.. We had, like, a conversation on the Devil some days prior, she had to work in the Kitchen and it came out, SHIELD has a low quality video of him fighting, and I told her that he didn't seem to rely too much on his sight, his mask looked too thick to me and you know what the bitch did..” She was smiling a little through her tears, probably remembering their conversation. 

“She fucking laughed in my face..” Foggy smiled too at this, yeah… he would have done that too… 

“So well I saw she went to your firm just right before freaking out. Blind guy with just the right body type and with what she had told me.. I… I put two and two together…”Foggy smirked. Damn, this girl was clever. 

“But, I swear, Lara didn't tell me anything.” She paused deep in thought, then she bit her lower lip hard, her face contorting in anguish. 

“I like.. I ruined her chance at something good, she had a fucking shitty life, orphan living in the streets and all, a secret agent and then in Iran… but after she met him and told him everything.. She was... I saw her eyes, her face, hell, even her voice when she.. She talked about him.. And… She was the happiest I ever saw her and.. I was curious, I wanted to know a little of the man who made this possible…” Darcy was openly crying with ugly hiccups and everything and the lawyer felt his chest constrict at the sight, he believed her, it was impossible to fake these emotions, so raw, genuine.

“The worst thing is.. that she didn't even shout at me or.. get angry for snooping, for not minding my own fucking business… She was resigned, as if.. As if she knew all along that her happiness had an end date, that it wasn't meant to last…” Foggy felt bad, like really bad.. God.. 

Darcy took a deep quivering breath, then another firmer one, composing herself. She raised her head looking straight at him with swollen red eyes. They were lighter than before as if the tears had washed away some of their color.

“I’m sorry Mr Nelson for scaring you. After this you won't hear from us ever again, we’ll keep our end of the deal. Tell your friend not to worry about his secret being unveiled to SHIELD or anyone else. We aren't that kind of snitches.” Her voice took a dead serious tone and adding the determined look she was giving him, he knew she meant business. The man felt his gut clench unpleasantly. 

“Delete this video as soon as possible. Farewell Mr Nelson, I think I would have liked being your friend, you are one of the good people.” She dismissed him with a small smile on her lips that absolutely didn’t reach her eyes.

With that the screen went blank and a wave of powerful emotions invested Foggy. What a fucking mess. He felt guilty, Darcy heartfelt confession moved him and by her depiction of Lara he realized that the agent might have really liked his broody and complicated friend. 

Maybe she could have even loved him some day, whole, both his darkness and violence as well as his lighter and more normal side. Hell, what was normal nowadays.. 

But now Matt ‘took care’ of the situation and, if the state Darcy was in was an indication, Foggy didn't think that the confrontation had gone all that well… At least the agent was still able to talk.. God he didn’t think Matt would have injured her badly but he had looked so full of anger when he had stormed out of their office that Foggy had been terrified. They might still be able to fix this, if Matt could see, well hear or whatever he did, the video maybe he could speak to his girl and clear things out. He had to do something, like, now.

He called his friend and it went straight to voicemail, maybe he was Daredeviling... Letting out his rage on criminals. He shouldn’t really fell that sorry for them but with Matt’s state of mind he couldn’t help but pity them.

He tried again few times morebefore leaving a message. 

“Matt, you need to come to the office asap. I have to show you something.. It's really, like, really important..” 

 

Lara was ready for tonight, she would bring two handguns on her person, plus the one Micheals gave her in her purse, one hunter knife and a throwing one, in her left pocket two little stun bombs prototypes that Tony had given her and that could be used in confined spaces. 

She felt numb, void but determined to keep her mission going as too many people were counting on her. 

So she put on her secretary mask and climbed into the car that would take her to the docks even though she felt dead inside. 

But what had she expected? This was the story of her life, nobody wanted her, people always thought she wasn't worth the effort, at the orphanage, the foster homes, even her parents thought that. She laughed bitterly in her mind. Even her peers at the academy after she had been assigned to the undercover section, had kept her at a safe distance. Spies didn't have such a great reputation after all. 

Was it her fault that their supervisors had deemed she would be fine in that section? She had average skills as a fighter but her mind was sharp in stressful situations and she easily learned new languages. She didn't think she was too cunning but the trainers had thought she could improve that aspect of the job with experience. 

Maybe all those people were right, something was wrong with her.

She had been foolish. Thinking that a man like Matt could be with her, maybe one day even love her, it was ridiculous.

Sure he had dark secrets but he was a good man, with good principles. She couldn’t see him with someone like her, a spy whose job was to deceive and lie. He hated liars... Maybe this accident had been good after all, he had left her before she could get too attached.. No, it was already too late for that. She had wanted to just drop on her knees and beg him when he had opened her door. Beg him to not leave her, to just stay. But she didn’t. He would be better without her, nobody wanted her, only Darcy had accepted all the trouble she brought, and Lara was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

When she arrived at the docks she immediately took Micheals’ side. 

“Lucy my dear! You arrived just in time. We have to go into that warehouse, the shipment is already inside.”

The man pointed to a building on her left and she counted sixteen heavily armed men in black gear outside. They must be HYDRA. 

Inside there was a huge container and a big truck with a trailer attached, she counted ten men, less armed. 

“Ok guys load down the cargo.” Micheals shouted with his loud, ugly voice. The men that were near the container tensed and took out their guns, they looked afraid. Must be pretty terrifying this cargo. She tensed, ready to draw her weapon if it was necessary. 

When the door opened Lara’s breath hitched and she stilled. A wave of horror hit her and she felt bile in her mouth.

Boys and girls, barely teenagers, with a huge and weird collar on their skinny neck were snarling and growling at the men, dirty and raw faces, all eyes, were staring back at them. And the smell… An acrid stench of urine, sweat and escrements. How long had those kids been inside that container? Without anyone to tend to them.

She felt like throwing up when one of those scumbags lifted his gun to aim it at the older looking one, he could be eighteen, it was difficult to estimate his right age under all that grime. 

“Stand back you monster!” That disgusting being shouted at the boy who snarled back like a beast. 

They looked malnourished and tired but they still had the strength to fight back. She clenched her jaw. Was HYDRA going to experiment on them? The thought made her stomach hurl, she saw the reports of what they had done to Barnes to plasm him into their weapon. 

“Lucy these things are the special shipment that our bosses assigned us. They have some weird shit powers that those collars keep at bay but you should be careful approaching them.” Micheals explained at her side throwing a disgusted glance at the kids. And right in that moment she knew. 

She had to choose.

Wasn't she supposed to help people? Wasn’t that the only reason she kept working for SHIELD now?

Could she let these monsters hurt those boys and girls to keep her cover intact and continue her mission? Could she live with herself making this choice? 

_No, I can’t._

She made her choice. Now she needed a plan of action, fast. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Foggy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. We're near the end of the first part of this story, maybe another chapter or two. Second part coming up :)

Matt didn’t call Foggy back, but came straight to their office, clad in jeans and a shirt, around ten in the night, maybe because the blonde lawyer had flooded his voicemail with multiple messages along the lines of ‘it’s a matter of life and death’ and ‘please come’.

Foggy felt slightly relieved at the sight of his friend even if his facial expression was stony and cloudy, arms crossed over his chest and posture rigid. Maybe showing him the video could change things.. Unless.. 

“Did you hurt Lara?” the blonde blurted out. The other man tensed immediately. 

“No, Foggy I didn't. Did you lure me here under false pretenses just to ask me this?” He still had the same dead cold voice that he had displayed on the phone call earlier. 

“Well if you must know, I really have something to show you.”  Foggy went to his office to retrieve his notebook and brought it in front of his friend, opening it. The video was on the screen ready to be played, he took a deep breath. 

“I want to you to sit down, stay silent and listen very closely, Matt. It’s really important.” The man in question complied silently, sitting in Karen’s usual chair and crossing his arms once more. He reminded Foggy of a rebellious child put in time out by his parents.

The blond man then pushed the play icon and stood behind Matt’s chair, listening for the second time to Darcy’s speech. 

 

Matt’s first reaction at hearing the girl’s name was, obviously, one of anger, he tried to get up from the chair and Foggy, displaying a strength he didn’t even know he possessed, grabbed his shoulders and pushed his friend forcefully down the chair.

“Stay! And listen, Matt!” he roared over the brunette’s sweet voice. Matt, for his part, looked taken aback by his reaction and obliged, albeit reluctantly.

He stayed as silent as a tomb throughout the video, head tilted slightly, most likely to grasp every faucet of the girl’s voice. The glasses he wore made it impossible for Foggy to grasp all of his friend’s emotions but when Darcy spoke about Lara’s history and her happiness for their relationship, towards the end of the video, he heard Matt gasp and saw his shoulders and arms drop down, lax. 

Once it was over, none of them spoke a word. Matt probably needed some time to digest the whole thing. 

“She.. She didn't lie?” Foggy had never heard his best friend's voice so uncertain and raw as that moment. 

“Who are you talking about? Darcy or Lara?”He asked as Matt turned his head towards him, a lost look on his face.

“I..” The blonde decided to elaborate without hearing the other man’s response.

“Well I think that this girl is genuine, all this speech sounded like a confession to me. I believe she told the truth, I don’t think she would be able to fake all of this... That being said, I believe Lara was sincere too, she didn’t t tell anybody. It was just a big, ugly misunderstanding.” Foggy’s voice sounded firm, certain, the opposite of Matt's who was viciously biting his lower lip and clenching his fists. One of said fists slammed down abruptly on the desk, next to the blonde’s notebook, making its owner flinch and the things on the table move dangerously toward the edge. 

“We don't have enough money to replace shit so please, keep it down.” Foggy admonished him halfheartedly. 

Matt then grasped his hair in his hands and bowed his head down taking long, deep breaths. 

Foggy cleared his throat. 

“We may have overreacted.”

His friend let out a harsh laugh. 

“You think? I slammed her into a wall and called her a cunning, deceiving seductress, sent from SHIELD to ruin our lives, then I threatened her and her friend’s life. Think you can beat that, umh?” Foggy winced at Matt’s confession. The dark haired man turned his anguished face towards him.

“Shit, Foggy… I fucked up..” A tear escaped from his sightless eyes. 

“It’s not completely your fault, Matt. Don’t start a guilt trip now..” Foggy started to say but was interrupted. 

“But it is! L-Lara… I… really care for her… At first it was just a deep attraction, lust, but then… Then I got to know her.. And I know it’s fast and all but… She saw me at my worst and wasn't repulsed, she accepts me whole… And she’s tough, but sweet.. and sometimes she rambles and it is so cute… I..” The blonde lawyer felt his heart clench at his friend’s broken admission, he really had it bad for this girl. He cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes with determination. It was time to spur Matt into action. He needed to fix this shit.

“Then go to her, ask for her forgiveness, grovel if you have to. Do something to rectify this shitty situation!” exclaimed Foggy opening his arms wide to prove his point. 

“I don't think she will forgive me..” Always with this guilt and self bashing and drama.. Was it a Catholic thing or just a Murdock thing? He needed to do something, not wallow in self pity or whatever!

“Stop being so dramatic! She might not forgive you right away but you should try and then try again and if it isn't enough, just try harder! It wasn’t all your fault! It was Darcy’s and, hell, mine’s too for that matter. If you really care for this woman fight for her! From what Darcy said she really likes your angsty sorry ass so she might give you another chance.” During this motivational speech Matt had straightened his spine and raised his head, clenching his jaw in determination. 

“You’re right Foggy. I care for her and I’ll show her just how much, hoping she’ll take me back.” He stated firmly, and well, the blonde hoped so too. 

“Go to her then.” He replied while pointing the door, a little exhausted by all this emotional wind whirl, he just wanted to go home and sleep for at least three days without hearing nothing about Lara, Matt or Darcy. Yeah.. no.. that wasn’t true. 

Something curious happened after these words as the vigilante snapped his head up so fast Foggy thought he might have pulled a muscle or ten, while his breath hitched. 

“Shit..” Matt got up hastily and opened the window pushing his head outside. 

“Mmm.. Matt..? What the hell are you doing?” Foggy asked cautiously, with this man you might never know. 

“She had a thing tonight… At the docks… she was scared and asked for my help but.. After our… discussion, I told her I wouldn't..” He answered while tilting his head furiously in every direction. 

“Wow… That’s like.. Harsh.” Said the blonde while grimacing.

The other man grimaced. 

“Foggy… I was out of my mind I didn’t even remember..” His friend stopped what probably would be another self deprecating speech and narrowed his eyes. 

“Gunshots at the docks, I need to go.” Oh God..

Matt bolted for the door, discarding his shirt and putting on his mask, to reach the building's roof most likely. He wore his fighting crime pj's under his clothes then? At least it would be useful now..

“Is she ok?” Foggy asked following him to the exit and, while running up the stairs, his friend spoke, slightly out of breath. 

“She sounds terrified.” With that he disappeared from his sight. 

Dread filled Foggy at once, he hoped for everyone's sake that Lara Moretta would make it out alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Lara started the party without Matt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, injuries.  
> Also don't read the note at the end of the chapter if you don't want to spoil yourself.

Lara turned immediately her head to look at Micheals, with a terrified look on her face. 

“They are d-dangerous?” she stuttered out.

“Yes sweetheart, did you bring the gun that I gave you?” He asked while looking at her.

The agent faked a fearful gasp. 

“C-Colin! I left i-it in the c-car!” she lied . 

“God Lucy! I specifically told you to keep it on your person! Did you just fucking leave a gun in a car?” Micheals shouted at her reproachfully. 

“I-I..” He scoffed interrupting her harshly.

“Just go out and grab it, but make it quick. I’ll let this slide for once Lucy, but not for free. Maybe we can discuss it later at my place.” The man told her suggestively and she caved, just to humor herself.

_It will be over soon._

“O-of course Colin, a-anything you want.” She told him softly while biting her lower lip.

His eyebrows shot up and he smirked. 

“Good girl… Now go.” The man said while licking his lips. Why these kind of men thought that shit was sexy…

She didn't need to be told twice and as she reached the door she grabbed inconspicuously her hunting knife. There was a man standing guard on the inside that eyed her as she walked by. 

“I-I need to step o-outside a m-moment..” She stuttered while displaying her most innocent expression. She took time to glance backwards and saw all the others preoccupied with the children who were screaming and trying to bite and claw at them. A perfect distraction. The thug nodded and she went slightly behind him before bringing the handle of her knife hard and fast on the back of his head, knocking him out instantly. 

Lara went promptly into action grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and dragging him silently but hastily behind some rubble nearby, then she unloaded his rifle and put away the magazine. She now needed to block the entrance.

She rushed to the door and found, to her immense relief, a heavy chain with an open lock attached to the handle. She closed it right away to keep the other, more armed, men outside. 

“Agent 55 to base. Cargo is enhanced kids. Engaging rescue. Send extraction.” 

Lara whispered these words into her listening device while pushing the panic button thrice. They should arrive in ten minutes, and the agent, after taking a deep breath to steady herself, turned around, clasping the Beretta in her right hand, and made her way to her boss. 

 

“That was quick Lucy.” Micheals said glancing at her. 

“I-I forgot it w-was in my p-purse.” The girl rebutted while this disgusting man laughed. 

“Oh Lucy… Still, don't think even for a moment you’ll avoid coming with me after this.” He told her firmly. 

“O-of course..” She didn’t think the night would end like that..

They kept silent for a second, Lara taking in the terrible scene in front of her when one of those monsters slapped a rebellious girl who looked barely fifteen. These kids were tough, they were putting out a strenuous defense, but she had to secure them before starting the show. 

“C-can I-I try?” Micheals snapped his head in her direction but she continued. “M-maybe if they s-see a w-woman..”she trailed off, hoping he would just let her go. The man looked pensive for a moment then chuckled. “You have some guts Lucy, ok then, but if you get hurt don't come crying back to me.” She hoped he would be the one to cry by the end of the night.

The agent nodded and walked slowly to the children, gesturing for those monsters who were trying to get them out to stand back. 

She crouched down at the edge of the container, looking at the older kid who was glaring at her viciously while the others were huddled together near the farthest wall. She needed to talk to him while not being overheard.

Lara motioned for the boy to come closer, trying to channel her most trustworthy expression. The kid stood still and defiant, and, really, she admired his strength, but that wasn’t the moment. She tried another approach and she spoke using her sweetest voice. 

“Please… Just a second.”

He hesitated before taking one careful step in her direction and the girl deemed it enough. She began whispering so low that she saw the boy tilt his head and squint his eyes to catch her words, and for a brief second she thought of Matt, who wasn't going to come here to help her. Well, seeing now how this evening was going to go the woman felt relieved. At least he was safe. She squished down these painful thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. 

“I’m gonna get you out of here, but you have to stay inside. No matter what you hear.” He widened his eyes, a little distrustful. He looked torn and hesitating and she wondered what horrors these kid had been through. The boy snapped his head up and looked at her with his big green eyes and nodded his head. She let out a sigh of relief. Now it was time to start the party.

She raised up on her feet while taking the handle of the container’s door and closing it before securing the lock then hastily grabbed another gun from her hostler hidden under her coat. 

She heard Micheals' voice shout loudly her fake name but she didn't let him continue as she rapidly turned and shot the three men nearest to her, two on their dominant shoulder and one on his kneecap with both her handguns. The bangs of the shots and the screams of the men silenced everyone in the room. Taking advantage of the general stupor, The agent bolted behind the truck, with a smirk on her lips. Now she would just show them her true nature. 

“What the fuck are you doing, you crazy bitch?!” 

Micheals roared, pissed and the woman felt a rush of satisfaction at this. 

She could hear the men cock their guns and come near to where she was hiding so she moved, as silently as she could, further down the room, taking cover behind a metal crate while some asshole had started shooting with a semi rifle in her general direction. 

_Idiots, giving away their position like this._

Once she was safe enough, Lara pulled out a stun grenade and threw it where she could see the majority of the thugs were standing with their weapons drawn, covering her ears. 

Despite this precaution, she heard a loud boom reverberate around the walls of the warehouse, followed by grunts and moans. She dared a glance over the top of the crate, making out four still silhouettes on the ground. 

_Eight down, three to go._

“Dumb bitch, I will kill you after using you as the whore you are!” Micheals screamed from her far left.

_We’ll see about that._

The agent took out her throwing knife and silently made her way to her left, reaching the back of the container that housed the kids who were dead silent but probably hearing the commotion. She took a peek from around the corner and saw Micheals surrounded by the two remaining men, breathing hard, gun in his hands. They all looked a little unbalanced, maybe they were near the stun grenade explosion.

Lara swiftly threw her knife to the man on his right hitting him in the chest while the other two showered her with bullets. 

Unfortunately two of those hit her right forearm and she let out a scream of pain before biting her lip and bolting to her right, taking cover behind the truck once more. Damn, she had been too slow.

“We got you Lucy, now be a good girl and come here…” The asshole told her in a high pitched voice. 

_Fuck you._

The pain was intense and crippling but the agent gritted her teeth and clutched one of her guns with her left hand. She could make out the sounds of commotion outside. The military looking men that were standing guard just outside were probably now aware that something was very wrong inside and they were banging and shouting at the door while she prayed every deity she knew that her reinforcements would arrive before they managed to get in. 

Suddenly she heard steps getting closer from her left but as she moved to her right to avoid the immediate threat, she found herself face to face with the last grunt apart from Michelals who trapped her from behind and shot her left shoulder. Once again the pain crippled her for a moment and she stumbled forward a little while the man in front of her used the handle of his rifle to smack her right temple. The woman saw white for a moment.

Lara fell on the ground stunned and groaned in pain. 

“Well, well bitch not so tough now hum?” Her ex boss stepped closer kicking away the gun in her left hand. 

“Now you tell me who the fuck you are bitch, and then I and those fuckers outside will get some fun from that delectable body of yours before gutting you.” He told her maliciously, then landed two forceful kicks on her ribcage. 

Her eyes started to water from the immeasurable pain she was experiencing. She rolled to her left, covering her chest and abdomen with the ground and tried to stand on her elbows while the asshole continued his assault on her ribs and her stomach. Lara fell down with her left arm voluntary trapped under her body to try to reach for her hunting knife. She wiggled her numb fingers to find it.

“Stupid cunt, you took down my men! Who do you work for!” Michelals shouted over her landing another kick on her already abused ribs. She smirked despite the pain, she had found the handle and grasped it tightly. Now it was time for the wounded gazelle technique. 

“Scott, open that fucking door and let those assholes inside before they rig it with a bomb, for fuck’s sake!” He ordered the thug who obeyed immediately and walked away hurriedly.

_Perfect._

She took advantage of his distraction to pull her left arm out from under her body, concealing the knife, then she whimpered pitifully something unintelligible. 

“The fuck are you saying whore?” Michelals grabbed her hair and pulled her head up. 

Too far. She tried again, whispering slurred words. 

“Speak up bitch!” The man snarled coming near her face.

_Gotcha._

Lara slammed the knife in the space between his shoulder and neck with all the force she could muster and he released her, shouting in pain, scrambling to reach the handle while the agent swiftly grabbed his shoulders, raising and turning her aching limbs to move him in front of her, using his body as a cover. 

As the girl predicted the last thug panicked and shot in their general direction, hitting Michelals’ back a few times, ending his struggles, while Lara took the now dead man’s gun and pulled the trigger two times before hearing a body fall on the ground with a thud. 

She laid there for a moment breathing short puffs of air, the burning pain in her lungs didn’t allow her anything more. 

The rhythmic banging was the sole sound that broke the silence. They were shooting at the door now, but it was solid. Next step would be bombing it down and she hoped the extraction team would arrive before it happened.. If not she would fight until she died, she had made her choice after all.

Lara pushed the corpse off of her with a groan of pain and, with some struggle, managed to get up. Everything hurt, her chest her shoulder, her arms and head, she felt like a whole big painful bruise. 

She limped to the container and banged weakly on it. 

“I took… C-care of it.. Kids.. Help is coming.” She couldn't even talk properly, she hoped they would hear her and calm down a little.

Some of the men on the ground groaned and she drew out her gun, ready to kill. 

“Let us out Miss, please.” one of the kids pleaded from inside the container. 

“W-wait.. a.. little m-more.. still.. Not safe..” she managed to answer. 

 

Suddenly from outside she heard gunshots and screams, explosions and… repulsors? Then dead silence. The door opened with a loud bang and she aimed her gun at it, ready to take down anybody who would dare cross the threshold. As the dust settled down she made out the lights and the outline of the Iron man suit. Lara felt like she might cry in relief. 

“T-Tony…” she rasped out. 

The man in question opened his face plate and looked around the room before his eyes stopped on her. 

“Damn Lara…” He said with a broken voice, taking her in. She must have been a sight for sore eyes. 

“I-I’m.. S-sor” She stuttered out of breath, but before she could finish he interrupted her.

“Don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence” Tony growled while making his way to her. 

“You look like yesterday's roadkill agent.” He stated after assessing the damage she took. 

“T-thank you..” she started to snark back only to be interrupted by a breathless familiar voice. 

“Lara…” The woman glanced up at Matt who looked a mix between hesitant and terrified. 

“You’re late for the party, kid.” Tony addressed him, tensing and standing in front of the wounded girl. 

“D-Dared-devil you should.. G-go…” Lara limped forward, clutching her wounded shoulder, and reaching the Iron Man’s side. 

“SHIELD… th-they are c-coming..” She struggled out, gasping for breath. Her chest was hurting, bad.

“What happened? I.. Lara..” Matt stuttered out. He looked devastated. 

“Who is it? Miss please, you promised to help us!” a small muffled voice interjected. The kids, they needed to be reassured. She opened her mouth but Tony beat her and with a gentle voice he addressed them.

“Kids, this is the Iron Man, we are going to rescue you, help is on the way. I have to take the lady that saved you to the hospital because she is badly hurt.” 

_No shit._

The children immediately started to cry and complain loudly while Matt tensed at the mention of the girl’s injuries. He took a step in Lara’s direction only to be stopped by Tony’s raised hand, repulsor ready to fire. She saw Matt clench his jaw.

“Easy there lover boy, I’d really like to know what the deal here is since I distinctly remember telling Lara to ask for your help and her agreeing. You seem awfully well for somebody who took part in this carnage.” The billionaire’s voice sounded hard and suspicious. She didn’t need this drama now. Daredevil vs Iron Man wasn’t something she’d like to see anytime soon.

Lara came to the vigilante’s rescue right away. 

“I.. I didn't.. ask him…” She lied. Matt snapped his head in her direction and she hoped he could hear her heart when she did that. Maybe now he could tell the difference. Or maybe not since it was beating a high tempo. Blood loos and tachycardia went hand in hand. 

“Lara..” the older man began to say but the agent didn't hear the rest of his words, she was falling down. 

Her ears were ringing as if she had stood too close to a detonating bomb but she could barely discern yells and curses before being pulled up gently by cold arms. She shivered as she was dragged in this freezing embrace, her teeth started to chatter. She could still feel Matt’s presence in the room and she had to warn him.She opened her eyes to look at him and stopped Tony with a whimper. He was like a vision, she wanted to reach him but he was too far. She was so cold, she wanted to feel his warmth..

“P-pl.. ease.. g-go.. they.. SHI.. SHIE.. j-just.. go..” The agent rambled, out of breath. He needed to go. 

“Don’t worry for me, please.” His deep, beautiful voice was broken. Why did he sound so sad? 

She tried to reach out to him with her right arm but she was too tired and in pain to move. Tony started to move a little towards the door and she protested.

“I.. choose.. to help.. they are just.. kids..” She managed to gasp out. 

“You did good, honey” Lara closed her eyes and smiled a little, letting his deep gentle voice, albeit still too sad for her taste, lull her into sleep. 

The last person she heard before blacking out was, however, Tony.

“Hang on, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not what you wanted but it was meant to go like this. Matt will get his chance to shine later on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara is bored in her hospital bed. Also depressed.

A week had passed since the accident and Lara was restless. 

She was still in the med wing in Stark’s tower, her injuries and concussion too severe to let her go to her apartment just yet, even if it was situated in the same building, five floors higher. 

However, she had been briefly discharged to attend the painful debrief four days after the disastrous end of her mission. Saying Hill had been pissed would be an understatement. She had yelled, Lara had never seen that woman so disheveled and unchecked. Her heated lecture was directed first at her for blowing up her cover and their chance to catch HYDRA followers and then at Tony for coming to her rescue even though she had definitely and resolutely told him not to. While Lara understood the need to eradicate HYDRA, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Who knew what would have happened to those kids once those assholes got their hands on them? What if they wouldn't have been able to find them after they had reached Sokovia? Wasn't it important to save lives?

And Tony had saved her life, she would actually be dead if not for him. After Hill had torn them a new one, Lara had promptly resinged  her job, earning herself another hour long lecture followed by heavy threats from Hill and a proud smile from the Iron Man. Darcy had hugged her, crying softly after hearing this when she had finally returned to her room. The brief, intense pain in her healing ribs had been worth it. 

Now the ex agent was in her room, bored out of her mind, unemployed and injured but still she felt better, lighter. 

She tried not to think about a certain handsome, honey eyed lawyer, she didn't want to add emotional pain to her already mighty physical one. Still her mind and heart wandered often in that direction but she would keep her word, she owed him that at least, and she would not step foot in his territory and in his life. Thinking about not seeing him ever again always sent her in despair. Even in her dreams she was haunted by him, the ghost of his full lips on her skin, the way his face had felt beneath her fingers, his spicy masculine scent, his kisses.. Every morning, when she woke up, she just wished she could go back to sleep. She could still be with him there, in her dreams. Darcy had asked for her forgiveness once more when she regained consciousness and the pain meds had lessened the ache of her bruised body. She had just nodded to her. Matt was better off without her, she would have only brought him grief. Still she couldn't help but imagine a life by his side, laughing together, maybe fighting side by side, sharing a meal, a bed.. Waking up and finding him next to her.. 

“How’s my favorite broody ex agent?” Darcy’s cheerful voice filled the room, the newly blonde agent (her friend had insisted on dying her hair back to their original color) smiled warmly. 

“Bored out of her mind.” she answered while looking at the skyline out of her windows. 

“Well, here I am L to keep you entertained, I even managed to smuggle this delicious pastry past Nursezilla! Am I not awesome?” 

The brunette whispered the last part handing her said pastry as if it was drugs and not actually food. 

“The awesomest of all Darce.” she rebutted immediately. 

“Aww L! You are gonna make me cry and ruin my makeup!” 

Lara started to eat her sweet right away. Who knew when the scary nurse was going to drop on them, that woman always found something to bitch about. 

“Darcy you know that I love having you here and all but… You know… Shouldn't you be, like, at work?” 

The brunette scoffed at this question. 

“I’ve got an intern L, she does my dirty work.” Poor Gina.. 

That was the name of the twenty two years old girl who had the fortune (or misfortune, depending on how you saw it) of being Darcy’s intern. Sure she was working in the tower, getting the chance to meet heroes, but dealing with Tony, Jane and sometimes Banner was a nightmare that only Darcy seemed to enjoy experience. In this week her friend had always been by her bedside, going out only to eat, sleep and hopefully shower so Gina’s workload must have been huge.

“Oh my God, did you let her near Tony? I clearly remember your last intern bolting out of the tower in tears after dealing with him. And he was a man.” Lara asked her friend with a worried expression on her bruised face. 

“Relax! He’s going easy on her!” 

That didn't exactly reassure the ex agent, Tony could be a harsh asshole sometimes. 

 

Later, in the afternoon the girls were watching a Netflix series on Darcy’s laptop, both lying down on the blonde’s hospital bed, when they heard a knock on the door. 

Gina entered the room looking tired and disheveled. 

“Miss Lewis, Agent Moretta” the girl addressed them politely. 

“She’s not an agent anymore Gina, and how many times do I have to tell you to call us by our first names?” Darcy said with a strict tone while Lara elbowed her in the ribs. The poor girl looked like someone who had been through a meat grinder or Tony during one of his benders. There was no need to be a bitch to her.

“Sorry, force of habit.” The intern looked down at her feet, embarrassed. Darcy softened her gaze. 

“Don't worry, no harm done. What can we do for you on this fine day?” the brunette chipped cheerfully. 

“All the science department is handled for the afternoon, even…The Science duo…” Tony and Jane, fortunately for Gina, Banner was in India. 

“Wonderful Gina! You are awesome!” declared Darcy but the younger girl still looked hesitant. 

“There's, however, a little.. thing that I don't know how to manage without asking you.” she told the women while looking a tad unsure. 

The scientist wrangler looked expectant. 

“We’ve received a… copious amount of emails from a law firm. They want to speak to you, Darcy.”

Said woman furrowed her brows in confusion while Lara’s heart picked up pace. 

“What law firm?” the brunette asked cautiously. 

“Nelson and Murdock.”

The atmosphere in the room changed like a light switch. 

“What the fuck do they want?” Darcy actually growled out while Lara blanched. 

Gina looked slightly scared by this sudden change of demeanor. 

“T-they didn't say.. Only that they wanted to speak to you as soon as possible.” she stuttered oud. 

There was a tense pause in which the two friends looked at each other's eyes, Lara’s deep blue ones were wide and panicked while Darcy’s lighter ones were narrowed in anger, poor Gina was fidgeting at the door. 

The ex agent’s sweet but quivering voice broke the silence. 

“I'm sorry Gina but… Can you give us a minute?” 

The intern looked immensely relieved. 

“Of course Agent, I’ll be in your office miss Lewis, call me if you need me.”

After the younger girl left the room Darcy took out her private Stark phone, getting out of the bed to pace, barefooted, the length of the room. 

“Darcy, at least put your shoes on, it’s unsanitary..” 

The blond woman turned her head to stare out of her window, a sad expression on her pretty face. 

The other girl ignored her. 

“What could those assholes possibly want? We respected His Majesty’s petty wishes, did we not? He kept his damned word and left you alone to deal with those monsters. Do they want a fucking apology letter now? Well, screw them!” Darcy was pacing and gesturing animatedly as if to prove her point, grasping her still unused phone in her right hand, Lara tore her gaze from the window to stare at her friend with soft eyes. 

“Darcy.. Please.. You know that it wasn't his fault, it was a misunderstanding. We’re all at fault in this D. Can you blame Foggy for being scared after your call? He doesn’t know you or that we usually hack traffic cams just to see if the delivery boy is coming!” The brown haired girl stopped in her tracks with a a sheepish expression on her face, but Lara continued her speech. “And… M-Matt..” God she couldn’t even pronunce his name without her heart constricting painfully. “He had all the rights to be pissed about it. Hell, he let me off easily..” Darcy was about to interject but she stopped her raising a hand. “He’s not the one at fault here, please don’t make him the bad guy. Because he isn’t, he’s a good man who cares about his friends deeply. I would have done the same for you D.”Lara looked at her friend’s face that was contorting in a grimace, she was about to cry. The blonde opened her arms invitingly. “Come here D” The brunette, who was silently crying, embraced her gently, mindful of her bruises, placing a kiss on the crown of her head and the ex agent could feel tears form in her eyes too. They were a mess.

“I’m so sorry L, God..” Her friend sobbed in her hair.

“None of that..” was the muffled response. 

“But yes! I..” 

“Darcy I already told you, it was meant to go like this…” Lara told her firmly, ending the topic. She didn’t want to talk about this a minute longer.

They stayed quiet in each others arms, the blonde just savoring the gentle contact. After some time she heard her friend take a deep resigned breath.

Darcy broke the embrace and looked at her face while gesturing to her phone, searching for some kind of consent. She received a slight nod in response. Lara’s heart was beating madly, fortunately she wasn’t connected to the hearth monitor anymore, it would have been embarrassing. 

“JARVIS, download on this phone all emails from Nelson and Murdock’s law firm that were sent to the office’s email address.” The brunette ordered the AI. 

“Right away Miss Lewis.” Came the British accented voice from the ceiling. After a moment of just watching the screen in silence, the younger girl spoke. 

“Shit, I have to sit down.” Darcy murmured taking a seat in the nearest armchair, a bewildered look on her face. Lara snapped her head in her direction in concern. 

“Why?” She asked cautiously, after gulping down.

The other girl stared up at her mouth slightly agape. 

“They're like one hundred…” The blonde’s face went slack with incredulity. 

“What?” She asked a little confused. 

Darcy’s eyes were moving fast on the screen, she was probably skim reading the emails. 

“They are all on the same line as ‘call us’, ‘contact us’, ‘email us’ as soon as possible… Gina was right they didn't say anything else.” she stated after a while. 

Lara started to think about what they could possibly want. Maybe he.. he just wanted to know if she was fine...

No, he didn’t want to have anything to do with her, he made that abundantly clear. 

But still.. When Tony had come for her that night.. her memories were blurred, she couldn’t remember exactly what had happened after she had seen the Iron Man’s armor but she could swear that she had felt Matt in that warehouse. She had flashes of his worried, partially covered face and his velvet voice. Was it possible.. No, it must be wishful thinking. Tony hadn’t said anything about Daredevil being on the scene.

It must be something else that they want. She searched in her memories for some clues. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind. 

“Maybe it’s for that case… The girl at the docks.. Yelina or something..”

The brown haired girl gave her a quizzical look. 

“You are speaking to me as if I should know what you are talking about.” she deadpanned. 

Lara shook her head and started to explain. 

“When I discovered.. his identity it was because I went to their office, ok?” Her friend nodded “They called me to discuss about the night at the docks, when those assholes were trying to smuggle girls. One of these girls is their client and told them she saw me.”

Darcy was paying close attention to her friend’s speech. 

“So you think they want your help for the trial? Well, I must admit the have some nerve..” the younger girl got up clenching her phone in anger and Lara tried to calm her. 

“Sweety, please it’s ok. That poor girl needs some retribution. However, the undercover operation is still classified, they need to work their way with it. First things first, they should send an official request to Hill. I would love to see her face after receiving it.” The blonde chuckled at that thought. She had already nearly caused a heart attack to her ex boss, this would be the icing on the cake. 

Darcy crossed her arms with a defiant look on her face. Lara kept staring at her with soft eyes and a small smile on her lips, she knew she would cave in soon. Just as she predicted, after a few moments the girl deflated with a huff. 

“Damn those two good-willed fuckers… Ok, I will call them and help as the amazing person that I am. But I get to tell them to fuck off if they even mutter something I don't like.” She actually pouted.

Lara smiled at her friend’s antics. 

“You do that D.” 

The brunette nodded. 

“I’ll go to my office to make this call, so I can set privacy protocols. You try to sleep cutie-pie, you look tired.” Darcy recommended while giving her a worried once over.

“Will do Darce… Try to keep your cool if you can..” the ex agent tried to tell her friend who was exiting her room. At this she turned around and pointed her index at the blonde. 

“No promises!”. 

With that she closed the door and Lara turned her gaze towards the window, tears sliding down her face. 

 

 

Darcy was making her way to her office muttering in anger about masked assholes and their stupid friends, earning some curious glances from other Stark industries’ employees as she went by. 

Once she had reached the room she dismissed Gina brusquely, too pissed to keep up social pleasantries, and dropped heavily on her chair pausing a little to think about what to say to those damned lawyers, she huffed. 

“Screw it.” she said in the still room, then addressed JARVIS. 

“Privacy protocols, J.” She huffed out. 

“Of course Miss Lewis.” 

 

The brunette dialed the law firm’s number and pushed the speaker button, she was too lazy to hold the receiver and this phone call promised to be long and painful. 

“Nelson and Murdock. Karen speaking, how can I help you?” A woman's firm voice filled the room. 

“This is Darcy Lewis, from Stark Industries. I received a humongous amount of emails coming from your office telling me to contact you. So here I am.” Darcy couldn't help but be a little shit. 

“Miss Lewis? S-Stark Industries? I didn't know anything about it… Please hold the line a moment while I speak to my associates.” The line abruptly stilled and Darcy contemplated the exchange. Probably this Karen woman didn't know anything about her associate's nocturnal strolls… 

“Miss Lewis!” Nelson's out of breath voice suddenly broke the silence and Darcy, she would never admit it, jumped a little.

“Actually, it’s Doctor Lewis. What do you want?” she said sternly, sending immediately the message that this was not a social call. 

A deep melodious voice interjected.

“How's Lara?” So this was the elusive Mr Murdock? Good she could work with that. She hoped Lara would’t be too angry for what she was about to say. 

“Now you care, uhm? She's alive. What do you want?” She knew she was being petty but this punk had threatened her friend, multiple times and even if Lara was still starstruck on him, she wouldn't let this slide. 

“I-I… Please.. Can you tell me more?” 

It was the sad and scared note in his tone that moved her, if only a little, so she indulged him with a sigh. 

“She had a concussion, three broken ribs on the left side, two on the right, I don't remember how many bruised ones she had and still has. Two bullet wounds on her right forearm and a bullet wound on her left shoulder, plus internal bleeding. When she arrived at the tower she wasn't breathing, a rib had punctured her lung and she had lost nearly half of her blood… a bullet.. it grazed the axillary artery as it exited..” 

She paused a bit to compose herself after these painful memories and she heard a startled gasp, probably Nelson. She cleared her throat loudly.

“So now that the medical bulletin has been taken care of, I’ll ask again and for the last time. What do you want?” Darcy tried again, voice dead cold. 

She heard a loud bang, and the blond lawyer’s voice whispering harshly something, she was starting to lose what little bit of patience she had left. 

“Doctor Lewis..” Nelson started to speak sounding a little out of breath. Maybe he was trying to calm his darker friend, who knows. What she knew was that she wanted this to be over. She cut him off, snapping like a whip. 

“Cut the bullshit Nelson. If this is about the docks’ case, you should know that Lara’s cover operation is still classified. You have to make an official request to The Witch of the West, a.k.a. her boss, for the information to be disclosed. I’ll be gracious and send you the model of said request if you promise not to bother us anymore. We kept the end of your bestie’s bargain so now piss off.” She growled the last part while breathing through her nose, like a bull. 

“W-what..? I - I don't under.. stand?”

Nelson sounded a mix between confused and scared, and she felt a rush of satisfaction for being the cause of it. 

“Doctor Lewis?” Murdock interrupted his friend’s ramblings, and Darcy had to admit that Lara wasn't exaggerating… Damn, that voice was sexy, it caressed your ears and… 

“Speak up man, I don't have all day… ” 

The fact that she found his voice nice wasn't going to prevent her from being a bitch to him. Even if she had to admit that this mess hadn’t completely been his fault.

“I want to apologize to you and to Agent Moretta for my behavior. I’m… I jumped too fast into wrongful conclusions… it’s my fault if she's hurt.. I.. If she died I…” His deep voice broke.

The brunette felt a little bad for him and this whole heartfelt speech was a little strange, it sounded like he felt really guilty and not saying it for some kind of social/moral code. 

“Mr Murdock listen… It’s not your fault ok? You didn't shoot her or kicked her in the ribs multiple times, it was those assholes’ fault, hell, even Lara’s, for choosing to intervene.” She heard him scoff at this but she kept going “it’s true that she had asked for your help and you didn't show up but maybe it wouldn't have changed anything or maybe now you’d be both at the hospital.” They were still silent so she continued once more. “Look, you're not my favorite person in the world ok? But Lara, for some strange reasons, wouldn't want for you to feel bad. She actually told me that after I expressed my opinion of you, colorfully.”

Why was she trying to reassure this asshole? Maybe for her friend who still cared about him, like a lot. She didn’t fool anyone. 

“She… She told you that?” came his timid voice.

Oh God, this hopeful question. Did he still care for her? 

“Yes Mr Murdock, she said and I quote ‘Darcy it's not his fault, don't make him the bad guy’. So now that we disclosed this truth can you please tell me the reason why my mail was submerged by your messages?” Will they finally tell her? There was a pause.

“I - I couldn't hear her, I… I went near the tower and I couldn't find her heartbeat, it was all so silent… the whole building..” That was actually a mix between romantic and creepy. 

“The tower is soundproofed.” She explained trying to keep her tone neutral. Murdock continued. 

“I tried to call her number but it wasn't active anymore.” She interrupted him again. “That was the number of the phone assigned to her for the mission. It was her only number at the time, counting out the burner.” She graciously explained again. Lara should be proud of her for being so patient and helpful. Hell, she should get a medal for this shit. 

“I need to speak with her, Doctor Lewis, please… Can… Can you give me her number?” She paused to think about what he had just said. Was he for real? Did he really think she would give him her friend’s personal number? Well, he had another thing coming. 

“No.” There, this should be clear enough. 

“Please, I.. I just need to hear her voice!” He sounded desperate, good. 

“So you could hurt her a little more? I don't think so.” She would fight even his ninja ass for Lara. 

“No, I don't want to hurt her, the opposite Doctor Lewis. If you don't give it to me…” 

Was he going to threaten her? 

“I’ll just keep flooding your mail with messages and come over to Stark Tower every day.” She heard Nelson panicking in the background. So he really wanted to set things straight with Lara. 

“It’s Avengers tower and I really don't understand you Mr Murdock. You told her to stay away from you and Hell’s Kitchen. I thought you had already filed a restraining order or some shit, being a lawyer and all.” She heard Nelson bark a laugh at this, while Murdock sighed. 

“I never wanted her out of my life, it was a mistake… I never filed anything..” He told her sadly. 

Darcy stayed silent for a minute. 

“If, and it's a Hulk sized if, I give you her number, what are your intentions towards my friend?”

She sounded like a Regency era father, worried about his daughter's virtue. 

“I would ask for her forgiveness, and hope she’d give me another chance.” He seemed truthful enough and the brunette was torn.. Lara would just kill and dispose of her body if she gave him her number without consulting her first. But she wanted these two star-crossed lovers to talk to each other and then just fuck. Lara could surely use some of Murdock’s… touch.. She found a compromise. 

“I’ll talk to her. Then, if she wants to talk to you, I’ll give you her number.”She made sure that her tone pointed out that it was this or nothing at all. 

“Fair enough, Doctor Lewis.” He finally said, voice sounding hopeful. 

“It’s Darcy, but don't think that this changes anything. You have to prove yourself worthy of my friend, Murdock.” Darcy told him sternly. 

“Matt, please. I’ll do my best and then some more.” He responded with his calm deep timbre. She would tell Lara to try phone sex with him. It should be glorious. 

“I think I’ll stick to Murdock for now, you’re still on my shit list after all. 

I made Thor, you know the Avenger who wields a magic hammer, cry like a five year old baby just because he ate the last cherry pop-tart that had my name on it.” She used her most chilling tone and heard Nelson gasp in shock. Then she deepened her voice threateningly. 

“So Murdock, the thing is.. Nobody wants to be on my shit list, even the Avengers.” After this Darcy hung up abruptly, she had to speak to Lara asap. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara feels like a bird in a cage. She meets new people and has a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this just after Infinity. I had to do a homage.

After Darcy had vacated the room, Lara began to feel her throat constrict painfully and her head spin. She tried to take a deep breath but her ribcage was burning. Even her whole body felt as if it was on fire, it reminded her of her time wandering Iran’s desert, looking for water. She clenched her fists and tried to gulp but her oral cavity was dry, she scrambled to reach the glass of water on the nightstand and took two gulps of the lukewarm liquid. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to get a grip on her panicked thoughts. 

The walls started to feel like a cage,  she couldn't breath, she needed air. 

She frantically got out of her bed and to her closet, choosing random things, a tank top, black hoodie, dark grey sweatpants and running shoes. She grabbed her wallet and knife but not her phone, she didn't want her movements to be tracked, she wanted to feel free for just a few hours, but she still wrote a card, leaving it on her cushion, so her friend wouldn't freak out… Too much. 

She sneaked past the nurses’ station keeping her hoodie on and taking the stairs to reach the exit, shoulder complaining slightly. Thankfully Nursezilla had been in another room, she was like a bloodhound with wayward patients.

When she finally was out of the tower she took a deep breath despite the burning pain in her ribs and felt like she could finally breathe. She took the opposite direction of Hell’s Kitchen and started to walk aimlessly, still mindful of the cameras. She was a SHIELD agent, ex agent, she was able to walk around unnoticed.

She bought an ice cream to cool her too warm body then sat on a bench, watching people walk by, living their life. What was it like being normal? Having a normal job, a family, worrying about bills and paying rent instead of your life.

She would never know. She didn't even know if she would like living so normally, used to the action and danger. She saw a group of people waiting at a bus station and she felt the compulsion to join them, to share some of their normalcy. She got up slowly and walked over the stop and stood there for few minutes until the bus arrived. She climbed the stairs and, while paying for the ticket, addressed the driver. 

“Where's this bus going, sir?” She asked with a small voice.

He raised an eyebrow in incredulity, she must have looked like a crazy person with her clothes, her ugly bruise and her strange question. He still answered politely though. 

“Queens ma’am.” 

_Queens it is_. 

 

When she got out of the bus she roamed the still busy streets of Queens. After some time Lara noticed a little shop that sold balls of yarn and wool and immediately thought of Darcy who would be worried sick for her, probably recruiting Tony’s help to search for the missing ex agent. Was it so wrong to escape her problems if only for just a few hours? She didn't want to know what the lawyers had told her friend, she had feared another rejection. Yeah.. Running from her problems was a thing now. Not forever, just until later. Tonight she would face whatever she needed to face. But not now, she had felt oppressed in that room, almost crushed by its walls, she couldn't have stayed a minute longer. 

Lara must have stood in front of the shop window lost in her mind for a long time because she saw the owner exiting  the door and approaching her. 

“Miss, we are near closing time but if you want to take a look you can come in.” The woman said while gazing at her warmly, a smile on her face. The blonde must have looked like a piece of art with her huge purplish bruise on her temple, it even spread down, under her eye. 

Lara followed her inside with slow, uncertain steps, glancing around nervously. 

In the end she ended up buying three balls of yarn for Darcy as a gift for worrying her. She didn't think she would escape her lecture but maybe this could soften her friend a little. She bit her lip looking at the darkening sky.

The sun had set down thirty minutes before, so Lara estimated that it was around seven, seven thirty pm. 

_Still early._

She kept roaming the streets for some time, just enjoying the fresh evening air, looking at new faces. As she was passing an alley, something caught her eye. She went to investigate and found a blue backpack attached to a dumpster with a sticky white substance. 

_Curious._

Lara tried to pull it off but it wouldn't bulge. Taking out her knife, she cut the strange material, effectively freeing the bag, then began rummaging inside. Clothes, notebooks and a Spanish book belonging to a guy named Peter Parker, probably a high schooler. 

Why was that backpack here? Maybe this kid was bullied at school or a victim of a prank, the least she could do was return it to him, books and shit like that were expensive after all. Lara tried to look for an address and was lucky as she found it inside the first page of the notebook, he lived in Queens. 

Well, she didn't have any idea where to go without her phone and GPS, so she asked a passersby for directions which he promptly gave her, smiling politely. People here in Queens were definitely more approachable than Manhattan, or.. The Kitchen.. 

She began the half an hour walk to reach the outskirts of this particular neighborhood when, ten minutes into her stroll, the ex agent was stopped by a man. He pointed a knife at her. Maybe Queens wasn't all that better after all...

“Hand me the backpack lady!” He snarled at her showing his yellowed teeth, he looked like a druggie. 

His breath smelled like cigarettes and cheap liquor and she felt a wave of nausea hit her stomach. She tried to reason with him, maybe they both could get away from this with a deal. 

“Listen man, I can give you some money to buy your shit but I will never give you this backpack.”

In insight she could have chosen her words more carefully being still sore and wounded, as the bastard grabbed her right forearm, bringing the weapon closer to her face. 

She let out a yelp at the contact, the bullet wounds still very much painful  but as she was starting to react and make him pay for his audacity, the man was ripped away from her abruptly by some kind of strange substance, and fell against a nearby wall, knocking his head on it. 

Suddenly a blur of red and blue appeared in the alley, it was a guy in a very tight costume. Her jaw dropped. 

He strolled with confidence in her direction, shooting a white sticky thing from his wrists, effectively trapping the mugger on the wall. 

“Hey man, it's not nice to threaten ladies!” 

His voice sounded surprisingly young, the other’s reply was a groan then his head fell on his chest, unconscious. Lara turned to take a look at this new guy, he wasn't the tallest, lean but muscled, the costume was tight and a little weird with those two big eyes and.. Was that a spider on his chest? 

“Are you ok lady?” He asked in concern, snapping her about of her evaluation. Was he a vigilante? Did every neighborhood have one of those? But most importantly, was she meant to meet them all? This.. Man? Whatever.. He kept looking at her, or at least she thought he was doing that, he was probably waiting for her to give him some sort of answer. 

“Peachy… Um… who are you?” She asked a little dazed. 

“Spider-Man, at your service my Lady.” He said while bowing for emphasis and she smiled a little at his antics, raising her brows. Ouch, her face. 

“Well then thank you Spider-Man for rescuing me. I will be forever in your debt.” She told him nodding her head gracefully then turned around to keep searching for Peter Parker’s house. 

“Hey! That's my backpack!” Spider-Man blurted out from behind her. 

Lara froze. Maybe she didn't hear right. It couldn't be happening, she refused.. 

“Shit!” The low but high pitched curse told her another story. 

She turned abruptly, ribs and shoulder screaming in pain but she ignored them. 

“No, well…. I mean… It looks like my b-backpack but.. You know the.. The shade! The shade of blue is wrong.. So no. I was wrong!” The kid, and sadly it was very much so, blabbed awkwardly while fidgeting slightly as all teen-agers do.

He was just about to bolt away when she spoke sternly. 

“Stop right there, Peter.” She tried. 

“Shhhhhh… Lady please!” He put a finger over his mouth in the universal sign of asking for silence. God.. 

“That man is unconscious, we are alone here.” Lara stated putting her hands on her hips to look a tad more intimidating. 

“Yeah.. But.. Please lady.. Don't… That's not me..” This boy was a serial rambler. He was even trying to deepen his voice to sound older, as if she hadn't heard his high timbre, like, two minutes before.

“Save it, kid” She told him sternly. 

His shoulders dropped, body language showingthat he understood he had been busted and that it was time to quit this act. 

“Please… You can't.. I.. Please lady don't tell a-anyone… I..” his voice sounded like he was about to cry. He started pacing nervously. 

“Aunt May is going to kill me.. And.. God.. Mr Stark..” 

Lara’s head snapped in his direction, eyes wide. Wasn't this day just full of surprises? Maybe she should have stayed in her room and endured a PTSD induced panic attack. Hell, they could have even given her the good shit.. 

“What did you just say?” She asked with a cold voice, a sense of anticipation washing over her. 

Peter’s head snapped up, those weird big eyes were huge. 

“Nothing! Nothing, please!” He sounded very close to a panic attack. He began hyperventilating. 

She took few steps towards him and observed his suit with a critical eye, the material looked armored but very thin, and very expensive. How could a kid from Queens afford something like that? If he had a genius, engineer, ex-playboy (because, Pepper), philanthropist asshole as a sugar daddy!

“Tony gave you your costume?” She asked even if she already knew the answer. 

“Oh God..” he squeaked out breathing faster. She had to calm him or he was going to pass out, strange powers or not. 

“Listen, I’m not gonna tell anything ok? Relax. I only want to know why Tony gave a kid a high teched suit and told him to go and be a fucking vigilante!” She growled, pissed at Stark for being such a dumbass, endangering high schoolers like that.. The nerve of that… 

“Listen lady!” She flicked her gaze up at him, a little shocked by his abrupt change of tone. Those weird eyes were narrowed. “I was doing this before Mr Stark gave me this awesome suit! He too told me not do do this but… I have this powers and.. I.. I have to help..” Despite his partially broken speech he sounded determined, older. “Once… a.. a person told me.. With great power comes great responsibility… And yes, I know it's dangerous and all, but I’ll do what I can to help people.. Nobody will stop me!” This stubborn, self sacrificing little shit. Did all the fucking men she encountered have to be this dumb? Well, this was a boy, but still.. 

Lara cleared her throat, breathing through her nose.

“So Tony gave you this to protect you, seeing that you would do what you do no matter what?” 

He looked down at his feet. She hit the jackpot. 

“Yes.” He muttered with a small voice and in that moment, despite his previous inspirational speech, she could tell just how young this boy was. 

Lara let out a big sigh, while handing him his backpack. He took it hesitantly. 

“Peter, I won’t tell anybody, trust me. I know Tony, I live in the tower, I’m used to all of this. Rest assured, your secret is safe with me.” She told him earnestly, trying to appear as much trustworthy as she could manage. She succeeded. 

He looked immensely relieved (his body language at least) for a second then excited. He even jumped a little. 

“Wow! You actually live in the tower? Is it as cool as it looks from the outside? Mr Stark told me he made many AIs, the first one at sixteen! Are they cool? Ohhh! Did you meet Captain America? Is he as big as he looks on TV? What kind..” He was talking a mile per hour, hands gesturing wildly in the air, her head started to hurt a bit. 

“Jesus kid! Slow down please! I can't even understand you!” Lara told him a little stunned. 

“Sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous” He murmured flustered. 

Suddenly the magnitude of what had just happened hit her like a tons of bricks. She had discovered another vigilante’s secret identity. Was it her life now? Would her new job be discovering masked men’s identities? The vigilante’s whisperer? Her shoulders started to shake, even her injured one that was screaming at her, then she bursted out laughing like a mad woman, ribs protesting colorfully too. Tears began streaming down from her eyes, because of the laugh, the pain or something else, like a bit of hysteria. Lara didn't really know. For a moment she thought she would pass out. 

“Mmm Miss? Are… are you.. all right?” Peter asked cautiously. 

Shit, she was probably scaring the kid. She tried to compose herself and, after some failures, she succeeded. 

“Don't worry Spidey, I’m ok.” she reassured him, letting out two or three snorts, before biting her lip. 

“Sure..” the boy didn't sound too convinced. 

“So kid, name is Lara, if you want to know. Now I really need to return to the tower, they’ll be worried about me.” She told him a little distracted. She had to go before Darcy would manage to convince Tony to employ the Iron Legion to track down her sorry ass. 

“Why worried? You're, like, an adult?” Peter asked, confused. She took a glance at this kid. She owed him the truth after nearly giving him a hearth attack with her discovery. 

“I might have escaped the medical wing to take a stroll, leaving only a card behind.” She admitted wincing. 

“..... Oh!.. Were you, umh, hurt?” He asked her, concern touching his voice. 

_You’re a good kid, Peter._

“Yes but now I’m ok.” She reassured him with a smile. 

“Umh.. Then.. Why were you still in the med wing?” The smile fell from her lips. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions, kid?” Lara snapped harshly while tapping her left foot on the asphalt. She had a stressful day after all, she was allowed to be a little bitchy. He raised his arm and scratched the back of his head. 

“Yeah…” He admitted a little embarrassed. Her posture and tone softened. He was just a kid. 

“Don't worry Spidey, I think you're cool..” At this his slumped shoulders immediately went up. 

“Really?” He asked her incredulous. 

“Of course you are! Well, I really must go now. It was nice to meet you kid.” Lara turned and started to walk away from him when she heard his voice. 

“Umh.. Miss Lara..? I think I’ll accompany you.. It’s dark and a little late and.. You are like.. Still hurt.. So.” Peter rambled awkwardly. She stopped to look at him. 

“Just Lara, I’m hailing a cab kid. There's no need.” the blonde tried to reassure him. 

“Oh! Ok then.. I’ll just follow you… To make sure.. You know?” He said while moving his hands in the air in a strange gesture. Damn this kid was persistent… She shrugged. 

“Suit yourself Spidey.. Bye!” She walked away and couldn't help but think he was a sweet boy. 

 

The cab was nearing the tower when Lara noticed that the pastry shop Darcy always blabbed about was still open. She stopped the driver and paid him the full course while he thanked her profusely and got out of the vehicle. 

She went inside the little shop and bought, like, ten caramel and rum cupcakes, her friend's favorite, to soften the blow. Maybe the yarn, wool and sweets would be enough for Lara to escape Darcy’s wrath. One could only hope. 

From the shop it was only a five minutes walk to her home and she went at a leisurely pace, enjoying the night’s fresh air on her still too warm skin. As she was passing an alley, Lara was grabbed and pulled in its shadows, shoppers falling on the ground. She started to struggle despite the pain in her body when she heard a familiar deep, velvet voice. 

“Lara, stop! It’s just me.” 

She froze and tensed like a wooden board. He took two steps away from her and she took him in. 

His gear was completely different from the last time she had the pleasure of meeting him, dark red and black, skin tight. An helmet with… Horns? At least it looked armored. 

“I’m not trespassing your territory. Or… When you told me to stay out of your city, did you actually mean New York? If that’s the case, fuck you Devil. It’s my home too now.” 

She growled to him even if she knew how dangerous he was when he lost his cool. Why the universe kept punishing her? 

“Lara, I’m sorry… Please just.. Hear me out a moment ok?” He told her while putting his hands up in the air in a placating gesture. Not now, it wasn't supposed to go like this. 

“Listen, I’ve had a long day… I.. I’m tired.. I just want to go to bed.” She began to explain, voice tired. Her heart was hammering in her chest, for fear or hope, she didn't know. She only wanted to get away from him so she could think again. She couldn't handle another rejection coming directly from his mouth, that beautiful kissable mouth, she would surely break down this time and it would be ugly seeing the state her nerves were in. 

His shoulders dropped a little at her tone then he snapped his head up, lips set in a firm line in determination. 

“I need to talk to you, I’m so sorry Lara I..” He started his speech but she interrupted him harshly. 

“I said not now!” Lara snarled in his face, trying to leave but he grabbed her gently by her good shoulder and closed the distance between them. 

“Please, please.. A moment.. Just..” his voice was quivering a little and he brought his head near her hair. She closed the slight gap he had respectfully left between them, just wanting to feel his warmth then tried to take a step back. She didn't know what to do.

“No…” she whimpered pathetically, she was giving him mixed signals, her mouth was saying no but her hands were gripping his arms tightly, she took a deep intake of breath and his familiar scent enveloped her with a new note… Must be the costume…

Suddenly he was ripped away from her, and slammed into the opposite wall from the blonde who stumbled a little in his direction from the force of the push. Matt tried to pull himself away from the concrete but he couldn't, he was like.. Glued to it? 

With a somersault Spider-man dropped on the ground next to her. 

“Man, the lady said no!” He snarked to the other vigilante. 

“Oh my God” Lara muttered under her breath, she had completely forgotten about her young escort in spandex who turned to her in concern. 

“Hey are you ok Miss Lara?” 

“God…” she said louder. It seemed that ‘God’ was the only word she could speak now. Great. This couldn’t be happening. 

Daredevil interjected then. 

“I wasn't going to hurt her, I only wanted to talk. Do you know this guy, Lara?” The slight jealous note in the older vigilante’s voice made her want to laugh out loud once more, for, like, a million reasons. Even the sight of him struggling to free himself from what she now identified as a spider web, was hilarious. 

“God.” She said again. 

After assuring her well being, the kid looked at the man trapped on the wall more closely. 

“Oh my God! You're Daredevil? You changed your costume? It's so cool man!” He blurted out excitedly.

No! The kid was just about to launch himself in a long fangirling ramble on the Devil. She had to stop him. 

“Oh my God!” She screeched. Nope, she still couldn't talk. 

“Is it armored? What material is it made of? Oh! Are those sticks in carbonium? It’s so cool! Do the red and black parts have different textures? Is that helmet..” The ex agent grabbed the boy’s shoulders and shook him roughly, effectively ending his word vomit. 

“Oh.. Yes Lara.. Umh.. Why did you try to hurt her? I mean.. I thought you only beat bad guys and.. Well I have to tell ya.. She’s like.. Cool man..” He awkwardly told Matt, but she was touched by his defense of her, she was cool in his books. What a difference from the other’s man perception. 

Said mad had been silent during the kid’s chatter, maybe a little stunned by the whole situation. At his last question, however, he opened his mouth. 

“I know she’s… cool, ok? I just need her to listen to me for five minutes. Can you free me?” He asked firmly but politely.

Hell no, after this Lara needed to go into her room and lock herself in for a day or a week, she still hadn't decided. She began to shook her head no and Spider-Man came once again to her rescue. 

“Man, you're cool and all but.. She said no. I’m sorry.. Maybe… umh.. you should just call her, like.. tomorrow? Do you have a cell phone? To call her.. Ya know?” He was shifting from foot to foot a little, clearly embarrassed. 

Was this boy giving the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen advices on how to deal with a woman? This whole situation was absurd and, yeah, funny, so Lara began to laugh, hysterically. 

“Oh no! She's doing the laugh thing again! She did it when she discovered my identity too!” Peter shouted with dismay. At this the ex agent started to laugh even harder sliding down the wall into the dirty ground. It was a wonder the whole city didn't know his identity yet. 

“Please, Miss Lara… Just stop! Do you need some water? Or your pills? You’re like scaring me…” the kid sounded concerned. She ignored him. 

“Lara please, stop! You're going to pass out.” Matt shouted, concern touching his voice, still struggling to free himself. At this the ex agent stopped abruptly. 

Her ribs were hurting so much but she took three deep breaths to steady herself. 

“Spidey, pull me up.” She ordered the kid wiping her eyes. He complied in silence for a change. 

“This is the shitty end of a disastrous day..” The girl muttered holding herself up on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Lara, please..” Matt began. 

“No, Devil. Not now. Please..” she whispered tiredly. 

Matt stayed silent. 

“Spidey, can you take me home, please?” She hated to sound so weak, but this day had been a nightmare. She was tired, sore and emotionally drained. 

“O-Of course Miss Lara!” He picked her up, bridal style, effortlessly and for a moment she marveled at his strength, it looked like he didn't even feel her additional weight.

“You.. Uhm.. Have to, like, hold my.. my neck t-tight.. I need o-one arm free.” Spider-Man told her embarrassed while the woman put her arms around his neck and placed her head that was spinning madly, on his chest in silence. She was looking at the Devil and she saw him clench his jaw and breathe through his nostrils. Figures. 

Peter stopped to glance at the other vigilante over his shoulder. 

“I’ll come back to free you, after.. You know..” He left it at that and shooting a web up he jumped on the roof of the nearest building, tightening his hold on her. Lara didn't try to catch the last glimpse of Matt, deciding to burrow her face in the boy’s chest.

_What a fucking day indeed._

 

Peter left her in front of the doors and scurried away hastily, probably to help his new masked friend. She didn't care. 

She entered the building, finding Darcy and Tony in the atrium looking a mix between worried and pissed. 

She kept walking at a brisk pace to reach the elevator, ignoring them. 

“Lara!” “Young lady!” the said in unison, she stopped, clenching her fists in rage and turned to address them, a murderous look on her bruised face. This was going to end badly.

“Stop right there.” she told them raising her left arm up as a warning. 

They complied, albeit still angry, but she kept on. 

“This day was one of the worst of my life, and I’ve been tortured in Iran and then roamed its dunes for two days.” Lara gritted out while the other two gasped. Nobody wanted to be reminded of that. 

“What I want to do now is pop some painkillers in my mouth and go to my apartment to sleep for a month.” At this Darcy started to protest. 

“Shut up for once in your life!” She snarled while a hurt expression marred her friend’s face. She ignored it, she was too pissed. 

“So now what I’m asking you is to leave me the fuck alone.” The blonde concluded still glaring at them. Tony crossed his arms in disapproval while Darcy looked at her feet, biting her lower lip, probably to stop its trembling. Lara took it as a yes and went inside the elevator. 

“JARVIS my floor please.” She ordered the AI. 

“Miss Moretta, you haven't been discharged from the med wing yet.” The British voice reminded her. 

She grinded her teeth. Did everyone in this city want to bust her balls tonight?

“Not you too, just take me to my fucking floor.” She snarled at the ceiling. 

There was a brief pause. 

“As you wish, Miss Moretta” He finally conceded, voice colder. Great, she managed to anger an artificial intelligence too.

She bumped her head on the cold wall closing her eyes while fresh tears spilled from them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this is still and it forever will be a Matt/OFC!  
> Lara is such a drama queen..


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Lara finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely satisfied with this. I had to practically re-write it completely. Hope you like it!

She slept through the night thanks to the meds she had taken before dropping boneless on her soft bed without even changing first. 

When she woke up, for a very brief moment, she felt at peace. 

Then all the happenings of the last week, hell, the last years, fell on her at full force, causing her a strong headache. God.. The Spider-kid and her meltdown in front of Matt, her stomach clenched.

She recalled her words to Tony and Darcy the previous night and she groaned. Her mouth felt as if something had crawled inside and had then died of a gruesome death, like, three days prior, and her everything else wasn't in a much better condition, she reeked of sweat and poor decisions. 

She stumbled out of the bed wincing in pain and with baby steps she managed to reach her shower. 

After cleaning herself up, she felt better and went to her little kitchenette to grab something to eat. An expired yogurt and a black banana were the only items left in the bare land of her fridge, so no breakfast for her, the cafè just outside the tower will have to do. She hoped she wouldn’t meet another strange person or vigilante this morning, having reached her quota for life. Who was she kidding? Seeing the direction her life was steering towards to, she hadn’t probably even reached the month’s quota of strange sightings. 

A hesitant knock on her door broke her musings.

“Open up, JARVIS.” Lara rasped out.

The AI complied without a word, maybe he was still pissed at her too. Great.

Darcy appeared on the threshold, silent and hesitant. 

“Hi” She said sadly, looking at her feet. 

“Come in, Darcy” The ex agent murmured softly while watching her friend make her way slowly into the living room, stopping just a few feet from her. 

They stayed quiet for a minute, both probably unsure about how to begin, then Lara broke the silence. 

“I’m so sorry D for snapping at you and telling you those awful things..” She started to say sounding genuinely contrite.

The brunette didn't let her finish and launched herself at her while sobbing and muttering something along the lines of ‘ I’m sorry’ ‘I was so worried’, and other unintelligible things. Lara comforted her friend at the best of her possibilities, whispering softly that she was sorry too and hugging her tightly, pain in her ribcage be damned. After few minutes Darcy’s sobs died down and they decided to take a seat on the small couch to talk about the previous day’s happenings in depth. They needed the comfort as it would be one hell of a tale. 

“What happened Lara?” The brown haired girl asked her friend while grasping her hands. 

Lara took a deep breath and began recounting what had passed just few hours ago, only omitting Spider-Man’s identity, for what it was worth. Darcy seemed as adept at discovering masked men’s identities as she was. They could become a team. Vigilante’s busters. God. 

Darcy stayed still and quiet for the duration of the tale. After a little while, Lara saw her biting her lip and closing her eyes, then she heard a snort, followed by a burst of laughter. She could barely make out what her friend was trying to say and she didn’t find it so funny anymore. “…Vigilante’s whisperer…” 

“Well I’m happy that my misfortunes humor you so much D. Really.” Lara told her friend a tad annoyed. 

Darcy looked at her and made an effort to sober up. She was failing miserably.

“It’s a little funny L if you think about it.”  She told her “Especially the part in which the kid gave the Devil advices on his love life..” The blonde deflated looking a little sheepish. 

“Yeah.. Actually I started laughing too yesterday's night, it got so bad that I scared the Spider-kid and the Devil…” Darcy looked at her raising a brow. 

“You did your hysterical laugh? I’m surprised they didn’t call the psychiatric ward. That shit is unsettling L” Her friend shivered. 

There was a pause after that and Lara just knew that Darcy was going to address the huge, slightly devilish looking, elephant in the room.

“So…. Do you want to know why the lawyers tried to kill my email?” Yep, she hated being right sometimes.

The ex agent grimaced. 

“Um… Next question?” She tried. She was now adopting a new social behavior: the ostrich’s technique, just push your head under the sand and don’t face your problems. It could totally work.

“Lara..” Darcy admonished lightly. Or not.

She crossed her arms around her midsection and bit her lip while nodding in resignation.

Darcy licked her lips and smiled brightly. 

“Murdock asked me your number like a school boy, he desperately wants to talk to you.” The brunette blurted out excitedly. 

“Why? I got that he wants to talk to me but why?” Lara got up placing her left hand on her forehead. 

Her friend snorted at her dramatic pose.

“God L, for an ex SHIELD agent who kicks asses and knows how to kill a person in multiple ways with just her hands, you’re totally clueless in these kind of things!” There was exasperation in her voice and Lara decided to keep silent and just hope for a clarification of some sort. Her friend took a deep breath.

“He wants to ask for your forgiveness and to.. You know… Start again from where you left?” 

Lara turned to stare at her friend, astonished. 

“W-what?!” Her brain didn't compute, her stupid heart started beating a hopeful rhythm. 

Darcy sighed. 

“It’s like dealing with two horny teenagers! Hell, you make me feel like a high schooler again L, I’ll give you that.. He wants you to give him another chance. He specifically told me this.”

Lara dropped heavily on the couch debating on what to say, he… Matt wanted to try again? Why hadn’t he just told her the previous night? Well, maybe she hadn’t been very.. open to chat with him.

But.. Relationships weren’t exactly her forte, she would surely fuck something up. What if he left her again, maybe after she fell in.. love with him? Why was all of this so complicated?

After two long silent minutes the brunette started to squirm. 

“Hello? L? Did I just break you or something?” 

Lara snapped her head towards her friend. 

“Umh.. Fuck… Oh shit… I..” She grabbed her wet hair and pulled, hard. 

“Why are you going psycho on me now?” Darcy asked a tad cautious. 

“I… Oh my God! I don't know shit about being with someone D! I was a shitty agent and now I’m unemployed and HYDRA most surely put, like, a bounty on my head, they might try to hunt me down! The fuck am I thinking?!” During this panicked speech she had gotten up and began pacing around the couch while gesturing wildly.

“First of all quit all this pacing shit, you're making me seasick.” The brunette ordered sternly and Lara stopped abruptly with a grimace on her face. “Second, are you a virgin L? Do you need me to explain..” The ex agent went as red as the Iron Man suit. 

“I had sex!” she screeched embarrassed. “Like a couple of times!” Her friend gasped at that, a horrified expression on her face. “I’ve just never been in a relationship.. I’ll fuck everything up I just know it..” She admitted, biting her thumb nail viciously. 

Darcy was shocked. 

“A couple of.. times? God I need to sit… Shit I’m already seated..” she was fanning herself. 

Lara got a little annoyed. 

“There wasn’t much time to socialize between academy, the infiltration division an missions D!” Darcy gasped again. 

“There’s always time for sex!” She shouted and Lara scoffed incredulously. 

“Of course of all my speech you would focus on the..sex thing! Darcy this is serious!”

The brunette composed herself. 

“A part from your sex history or lack of thereof, we aren't normal L, your eventual relationship with him won't be normal! You have HYDRA on your ass? He masks himself as the Devil and kicks the shit out of criminals for Christ’s sake! He has enemies too!” She was gesturing wildly in the air while Lara looked thoughtful and still hesitant. Darcy sighed loudly but kept going. 

“L, answer me this simple question ok?” She waited for her friend to nod then continued. “Do you like him?” The ex agent flushed a little and nodded again. She liked him all right, he was like a magnet for her..

“Would you like to try to have a relationship with him despite him being moody and broody from time to time?” Another nod, she liked him whole. 

“Go for it then! Life’s too short! Don’t deny yourself this thing that has the potential to blossom into something beautiful only because you’re afraid!” Darcy shouted at her friend, dead serious. 

“Those were two questions..” Lara murmured biting her lower lip as Darcy flipped her off. 

Her friend was right. She wanted to be with Matt, she craved him and he wanted to try again. She would just go and tell him that, fear wouldn’t stop her now. Lara started to move towards the door. 

“L wait a minute before you go running to him to kiss the pout off of that pretty mouth.” Her friend told her and she blushed. 

“I most certainly wasn't going to do that!” The blonde sputtered out receiving a skeptical glare in return. 

“Sure… First he must grovel, so don't go around forgiving him immediately because..” Lara interrupted her immediately. “No, Darcy, none of that. What happened was a huge shit show that we all took a part in.” The brunette tried to object but the ex agent stopped her. “Try to hear me out, ok? You gave Foggy a call which would have scared the shit out of almost every normal people around the globe, Matt reacted-” Darcy interjected forcefully “Lara he threatened you and pushed you against a wall! How can-”  Lara gave her friend a hard glare “And I understand him, I would have done just the same in his position!” Darcy snapped her mouth shut at the other woman’s roar. 

The blonde dropped her gaze, taking a deep breath to calm herself, and tentatively tried to explain 

“There’s a.. Darkness inside of certain people.. I.. I sometimes feel it and I guess he feels it too, and… I don’t react to certain things the same way as the majority of people would, I know and have accepted it. So trust me when I tell you that he went easy on me that day..” There was silence after this confession, Darcy looked deep in thought and Lara hoped she wouldn’t pry further, she didn't think her bubbly, happy friend would like to know the lengths she would reach to keep her safe. 

“Ok.. I.. I don’t understand it but.. I trust your judgment.” Came her Darcy’s uncertain voice. They stared in each other’s eyes for a while before the brunette opened her mouth again.

“At least sit down and have a serious chat with him before jumping in his bed, ok?” Lara flushed crimson.

“Darcy!” She screeched but she smiled internally. She just knew they would be ok.

“But yes L! He has to court you before!” The blonde scoffed, where were they? In a Regency novel? 

Her friend silenced her and narrowed her blue eyes. “How he wants, you're a great woman and you need to be worshipped. You know what? Jump in his bed right away, he should just court you with orgasms. I wouldn't have anything to say about that and only the Lord knows how much you need them.” Darcy told her with a dead serious voice. She was unbelievable.

Lara was trying not to die because she had managed to choke on her own spit after hearing the strange courting ritual her friend had just described. 

“Oh and another thing! I wanted to tell ya as soon as I came in but forgot. You should brush your teeth, like, three times before going to him. Your breath smells like shit.” Darcy told her with a grimace. Brutal honesty was one of her friend’s most.. prized qualities. 

 

Lara kept staring at the phone in her hands, twirling it over and over, deep in thought.

She wanted to call him and hear his voice, maybe apologize for her bratty behavior the previous day but she was still hesitant. This has never happened to her, she had always been brave, facing danger, risking her life. Why was she so afraid now? 

Gulping and closing her eyes tightly, Lara clutched the phone one last time before turning it on the screen side and dialing the lawyer’s number that Darcy had graciously provided her with before vacating her room, wishing her good luck. She hesitated again before narrowing her blue eyes in determination and touching the call icon, then brought the device to her right ear.

“Murdock.” Her breath hitched at the sound of his velvety voice. She cleared her throat.

“Matt.. It’s..” She began.

“Lara..” God, she was sure he could just hear her heart beating madly though the line.

“Yeah.. It’s me..” She told him lamely.

“How.. How are you?” He asked hesitantly.

“Good.. I’m good.. Um.. I spoke with Darcy and she told me.. that.. You wanted my number..?” she trailed off awkwardly. 

There was a pause in which neither of them uttered a word. Just as she was about to open her mouth and just blurt out something that might have been embarrassing, he spoke. 

“Can we meet?” Yes, she wanted to see him, desperately. She bit her lip. 

“Mm.. Yes.. When..” she began to ask. 

“Even now, I’m not very busy.” Her heart picked up its pace and her stomach clenched in anticipation. 

“Umm.. I-I need some time.. I’m not ready..” She refused to meet him in her ratty t-shirt and sweatpants smelling of sweat from the light (ugh bruises) workout she had to do to calm herself down, no matter how much she craved to see him, she still had some dignity left. He sighed.

“Lara I’m sorry.. Can we just talk? I need to talk to you.” He told her again, sounding dismayed. 

“We can talk.. The line is secure.” She added helpfully. 

“I would like to do this in person. You don't want to see me and I get that but..” What? She interrupted him. 

“No Matt, I’d very much like to see you.. It’s just..” Should she tell him she was.. gross right in this moment? He liked honesty after all. 

“Just?” He prodded. To hell with it. 

“I’m dressed like a hobo and I would like to take a shower to not offend your sensitive nose.” She blurted out in one breath. There, he should appreciate her thoughtfulness. 

“Oh.. You meant like that!” He sounded extremely relieved, why would he think she didn't want to see him? She was calling him, wasn't she? 

“We could meet tonight around seven at my office then go grab a bite and talk..” Like a date? She had never been on one of those! 

“Like a date?” She asked timidly, just to be sure. 

There was a pause on his end of the line. God, she had misunderstood. 

_Abort!_

“Or not.. I’m..” she stuttered out, trying to recover from her false step, this relationship business was like a landmine.. 

He interrupted her rambles almost immediately. 

“Yes, like a date. So.. Seven in front of my office?” He asked her eagerly, his voice sounded even better now, almost happier. 

Her heart started to beat madly once more, a huge smile appeared on her face. 

“Ok! Seven, your office. Got it.” She answered cheerfully. Maybe she wasn't so bad in the end. 

“Until tonight, Lara.” His deep timbre sent a shiver to her spine. She blushed. 

“Ok! Bye Matt.” Her voice was an octave higher. He chuckled. 

“Bye Lara.” She hung up after that biting her lip. Then started slightly to freak out. What was she supposed to wear on a date? What to do? God.. She would need Darcy, asap. 

 

Darcy insisted that she wore something nice, as in a dress, a short flowery blue dress. She tried to tell her that he wouldn't be able to see her in it but her friend silenced her with a glare. What she wouldn't bulge on were the shoes, the brunette wanted her in heels but she managed to sidetrack her and wear black flats instead. 

“So what do I do?”

Lara asked her friend just before heading out of her apartment’s door. 

Darcy gave her a smile. 

“Just be yourself L, everything will be alright.” 

She was still unsure, biting her lower lip and fidgeting with the hem of her too short dress that reached her mid thigh. 

Her friend narrowed her eyes. 

“Just woman up! You can do it L, you took down ten men to save a bunch of kids, you can go on a date with Murdock!” Darcy tried to spur her into action and Lara straightened her posture nodding her head. 

“Yes, I can do it.” She answered pulling down her skirt once more. 

“Stop that! You look fine!” Darcy squinted her eyes, looking at her legs then gasped. 

“Jesus L! Are you bringing a fucking knife on a date?!” she screeched incredulously pointing at the knife in her thigh holster, hidden under the dress. 

“I feel naked without it!” the ex agent rebutted defensively as her friend kept staring at her with a baffled expression on her face before shaking her head. 

“You know what? Go with it if it makes you feel better. Hell, he might even be turned on by this shit.” Darcy declared while getting up and reaching her side. 

“God D! Why do you have to say things like that!” Lara said flustered and her friend shrugged.

“What? I think it’s true! Come on, I’m gonna see you out, don’t want you to chicken out of this.” Darcy told her while pushing her out of the door and to the elevator.

“And another thing L, say sorry to JARVIS when you can, um? I had to convince him not to set your shower temperatures to either ice as Antartica or hot as Hell… Well, thinking about it, the latter would -”

“Darcy!”

 

Lara stood in front of the law firm waiting for Matt to come, fidgeting slightly. After taking a deep breath despite her burning ribs, she turned her back to the door to face the street while touching the handle of her knife through the fabric of her skirt, trying to calm her jittery nerves. Her coat was slightly longer than her dress now that she was looking at it. She hoped she didn't look like a flasher.

“Good evening, Lara” Matt’s voice caressed her ears and she turned swiftly to take him in in the dusk’s light.

His brown hair with red tinges in them, were neatly combed, the round glasses he usually wore covered his beautiful eyes to her dismay, his full lips were curved in a small smile. Her heart rammed loudly in her chest at the sight. He was gorgeous and polished, what was he doing with a fuck up like her? She squished down these painful self deprecating thoughts and addressed him back.

“Hi Matt.” Her voice sounded breathless, and, well, she actually was.

His smile got wider, showing her his cute dimples, he could probably hear her heart and it was embarrassing, like, a lot. She prayed for it to slow down a little but it didn’t listen, probably flipping her off too.

Matt got closer and she noticed that with her flats, he was towering over her by half a foot and she gulped, raising her head to look at his face.

Still smiling charmingly, he offered her his right elbow which she took immediately, feeling the soft fabric of his coat under her fingers. She could even feel the warmth emanating from his body then she inconspicuously took a sniff of air and was assaulted by his fabulous smell. That might not have been her brightest idea as she could feel warmth pooling in her lower belly. They were in public and they needed to talk first and foremost, she reminded herself.

Matt broke her musings with his smooth timbre.

“Shall we?” He asked politely and she smiled at him blushing.

“Lead the way” She answered tightening her grip on his arm and walking by his side. 

 

He brought her to a small and cozy Italian restaurant and she appreciated immediately his choice.

During their meal, they talked about safe topics, such as his cases, her recovery and their friends. A busy restaurant was no place to talk about more.. intimate topics.

When they were finished eating and waiting for the bill to come she saw him tilt his head and smirk.

“So.. Do you usually bring a knife on your dates?” He asked her lowering his voice. In that moment she marveled at his enhanced senses. How could he possibly know that? But mostly, what was she supposed to answer? She knew he preferred the truth but it would be slightly.. humiliating.

“Umm.. No.” She told him lamely. From behind his glasses he raised a brow.

“I’m just special?” He rebutted back with a strained voice. What was happening? Had she misunderstood something again?

“Yes, I believe you’re special, Matt. Why?” She answered cautiously. He pursed his lips and clenched his fingers around his napkin. He looked strange, things were going nicely until that moment. She decided to elaborate her previous statement, hoping for the better.

“I.. feel safer with it.. I’ve never been on a date, but I think I would have brought it with me if that was the case.”

He released immediately the napkin, tilting his head once more.

“…What?” he asked baffled, she seemed to have that effect on people lately.

“Umm.. I feel safer with it?” She tried even if she knew this wasn’t what had caught his attention.

“That I understood. Then you said something about this being the first date you ever went to.” He told her narrowing his brows.

“Yeah.. The academy, then undercover training and mission aren’t exactly the best for one’s social life” She admitted awkwardly, hoping he would just drop the topic.

Thankfully their waiter returned interrupting this awful conversation and handing Matt the bill. She tried to take it.

“No, Lara. I’m paying.” He told her firmly.

“Mmm I can cover it, you know?” SHIELD payed its agents well, especially those on field duty.

“I’m still paying for it.” His tone was resolute and she capitulated. Maybe it was customary on a date to fight for the bill? 

 

Outside the restaurant Matt asked Lara to escort him home, to talk in private. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. He trusted her enough to bring her inside his house, where he lived, where his things were, where his bed was. She flushed at the thought but nodded to him. Jesus, he just wanted to talk, and they needed to do that before anything might happen.

Once inside his apartment she felt warm and tingly, this was his home, he brought her in it. 

The living room space had a small kitchen and a counter on one side while on the other there was a couch and some comfy looking armchairs placed around a coffe table. The walls were mostly bare and there was a big window overlooking a huge billboard sign that emanated a continuous light into the room. Now she understood how he could afford such a big place, it even had the roof access. Well, for obvious reasons. 

“Do you want something to drink? I have beer and water.” He told her from the kitchen space, near the fridge. 

“A beer, thank you” she replied absentmindly still looking around Matt Murdock’s apartment. On the far wall there was a set of Japanese doors, semi opened and she squinted her eyes to look beyond them. 

A bed. His bed with.. Dark, silk looking sheets. 

_Oh shit._

Maybe he slept naked on it? She felt a wave of arousal at that thought and turned away from the sight trying to compose herself without him noticing, only to be chest to chest with the owner of said bed who was tilting his head while furrowing his brows in confusion. After a second he smiled a little showing a dimple while holding out a beer for her. 

“You saw my bed? Yes, I use silk sheets, other materials scratch my skin too much.” His skin was sensitive too? Her tights tightened on reflex. Damn Darcy and her stupid idea of wearing a short dress!

There was a cocky smirk on his handsome face that she wanted to wipe it off, with a punch or a furious kiss, she hadn't decided yet. 

“Oh, cool.” She tried and failed to be nonchalant, he smiled wider and gestured for the couch. 

When they were seated he took her free hand in both of his own. 

“Lara I.. I’m deeply sorry for not trusting you. Foggy called me scared and I.. Jumped to the wrong conclusions. I… I almost got you killed and-” She put the beer on the floor and took his face in her hands. “Hey, hey..” she couldn't see his beautiful eyes and she took his glasses off before continuing. “None of that Matt, what happened that night wasn't your fault ok? I made my decision. You could have gotten hurt too Matt.. Hell, that day, before you came I wanted to call you and ask you not to come. I had a bad feeling..” She trailed off looking down at her lap releasing his face. He put his hand under her chin, pushing her head up gently. He looked anguished.

“I wanted to be there that night, despite what I told you.. It’s just that.. After our confrontation, I wasn’t thinking straight and I had to calm down. I went out to, you know.. and then I heard my phone, Foggy had left me a hundred of messages asking me to go back to the office. Then he showed me the video.. and I lost track of time. When I arrived I was too late..” He told her, his voice and face sad and guilty. Lara narrowed her eyes, there were many things she wanted to ask him. The first a most important was.

“You came?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes in confusion.

“Yes, after Stark. We spoke.. You don’t remember?” He asked focusing his unseeing gaze on her nose.

She dropped her jaw.

“I-I thought it was a dream..” she dropped her gaze again, thinking. He came, he came for her. Because he cared. She bit her lower lip and looked up at his still slightly confused face, then she closed the distance hugging him tightly as tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. After a moment he hugged her back, burrowing his head in the nape of her neck.

“You came.” Lara kept saying. She heard him sigh and he slowly exited their embrace to caress her jaw.

“I was too late Lara, you were already badly hurt. I tried to tell Stark to take you to a hospital as soon as possible..” He had grimace on his face and she put both of her hands on his cheeks to get his attention back to her.

“I don’t care Matt. You came and that’s enough for me.” She spoke, calm but firm. He covered her smaller hands with his larger ones.

“You almost died!” His voice broke and she noticed just how heavy the weight of his guilt was.

“Matt, listen to me please.” She commanded him and he closed his mouth, face low. She wanted to look at him for what she was about to say and used her hands to raise his head back up.

“You can’t save everyone in this city, it’s impossible.” He tried to interject but she shushed him gently.

“What happened wasn’t your fault, ok? I’m alive, here and in front of you. What I’m asking you now is to let go of all of this guilt. Do it for me, please.” Lara hoped that her heartfelt words, spoken with a soft voice, could convince him.

Matt smiled a little.

“I’m Catholic, guilt is kind of my thing.” He whispered. He’s Catholic..? Who would have told? Well, now that she thought about it, he had never killed anyone..

She scrambled in her memories of her orphanage days with the nuns for information on Catholic people. 

“Did it shock you? That I’m Catholic?” He asked a tad amused.

“Um.. Well I never met a Catholic Vigilante, I don’t really know how-“ She stopped mid sentence, recalling something.

Lara caressed his jaw, smiling warmly at him.

“I forgive you Matt.”

He stilled, eyes wide but she continued.

“I don’t think I have anything to forgive you for but.. Anyways, I forgive you.” She told him firmly.

His lower lip trembled and he closed the distance between their faces, leaning his forehead on hers.

“Thank you.” Matt told her, voice thick with emotion. "I might need some time to forgive myself thou." He added after a moment.

Lara smiled. 

"And I'll be waiting, Matt." he sighed.

They stayed like that for few minutes, just close to each other. She had missed him. There was still a thing that she wanted some clarification about.

“What was the video thing you told me before?” She asked curious, after putting some distance between them.

He smiled.

“Darcy sent a video to Foggy explaining everything and-” He began.

“What?!” She asked narrowing her eyes. She had specifically told her friend not to contact them anymore! She tried to get up but he caught her waist, pulling her in his lap. She turned to glare at his smiling face.

“Shh honey, it’s ok, she did good. Don’t be angry at her.” Lara was in a daze, she kept looking at his moving lips trying to understand what he was telling her. Angry? She wasn’t angry, she was in his lap, his arms around her midsection and his lips were at a kissable distance. She could’t wait anymore.

She grabbed his hair quickly and pushed his lips against hers, moaning softly. Matt immediately opened his mouth and began kissing her deeply and longingly, she shifted in his arms, not breaking their kiss and straddled his lap, so that her cotton panties were against his crotch. She gave an experimental rub and heard him groan in her mouth, kiss becoming more hungry. A hand went to her hip, controlling her now frenzied movements, she could feel his groin getting hard and bigger and shivered in pleasure. He broke the kiss pushing their foreheads together once more, breathing faster.

“Lara, honey, we should take it a little slower..” He spoke but she didn’t listen and tried to go for his neck. Matt stopped her.

“Honey, let’s wait a little more before this ok?” Why? She wanted him. A flash came into her mind. Orthodox Catholics didn’t believe in sex before marriage, did they? He smirked, as if hearing her panicked thoughts, and spoke again.

“It’s your very first date after all..” There was an amused note in his voice. What a little..

She rolled her eyes at him.

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you that!” She scoffed crossing her arms, but she didn’t pout. She refused to admit that.

“I like it. Being your first date.” He told her caressing her cheek and she flushed.

She cleared her throat.

“I’ll call a cab to go back to the tower.” She told him getting up and reaching her purse.

She took a look at him as she was waiting for the cab service to answer her. He was sprawled on his couch with ruffled clothes and hair, lips swollen and red set in a small smile. Her heart picked up pace and for a moment she didn’t hear the voice coming from her phone.

He smiled wider and started to laugh silently, biting his lower lip. Did nothing escape his notice? 

As she was closing the call, Lara stick out her tongue at him and he narrowed his eyes.

“Now Lara, this isn’t very nice. Sticking out your tongue like that to a poor, blind guy..” He told her smirking.

Her jaw dropped.

“H-How?!” She sputtered in disbelief and he laughed.

“Come here and give me a kiss.” He said while opening his arms and she complied, trying to keep a certain distance. She didn’t want him to think that she was sexually starved. Even if it was the sad truth. But it was his fault, for being so.. like he was. She had never been so unchecked with anyone. However, she had to tell him one last thing before going.

“Now would be a good moment to tell you something.” She began and Matt put some distance between their bodies, tilting his head to the right.

“I-I.. quit my job. I’m not an agent anymore.” She told him cautiously, gauging his reaction. He narrowed his eyes and waited. He probably wanted her to elaborate. 

“They got mad that I blew my cover, started to say a bunch of things about the greater good, to see the end goal, that we have to accept casualties in this war… And…  I couldn't do it anymore.” she explained. “ My boss, Hill, she.. she told me I was ungrateful, that they invested on me and I was discarding them.. And I guess she’s right” Her voice quivered but she composed herself, Matt took her left hand and started caressing her pulse point with his thumb. “They took me out of the streets, gave me an education and a very specialized training. After I graduated I was so grateful, I would have done anything for them, well, probably only for Hamilton, you remember? I spoke about him…” He nodded. “I obeyed them always, until I didn't want to do what they asked me anymore.” She looked at her lap. 

“The Witch of the West..” Matt murmured. Did he just call her a witch? 

“What?!” she asked furrowing her brows. 

“Darcy called her that, your boss I mean.” He explained and she laughed. 

“Only her… However, SHIELD is not all that bad, it’s just… Not what I want anymore.” The agent concluded shrugging her shoulders. 

Matt put a hand on her cheek and caressed it. 

“If you don't want to be a part of that anymore you did well Lara, I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself.” He told her honestly and she flushed at his compliment. He bent his head down and kissed her deeply. Her phone pinged.

“Cab’s here.” she said out of breath. 

He kissed her again.

 

She entered her apartment with a skip in her steps, humming gently. 

“Lights J.” he didn't give her a verbal response but still complied. Tomorrow she would ask for the AI’s forgiveness as absurd as that sounded. 

Her little apartment was immediately bright and she squinted her eyes a little. She felt a presence in the room and stilled. 

She turned towards her couch drawing her knife immediately, then huffed out a breath. 

Darcy was seated on the cushions in her black widow’s pj's stroking a.. Stuffed cat?

“Are you trying to kill me D? Or are you trying to get yourself killed?” She screeched to her friend while shealting her knife back in its holster. 

Darcy, unperturbed neither by her scream or the weapon, was looking at her with a contemplative look. 

“Mmm the happy humming and walk mean that the evening went well and you cleared things out. Swollen lips and beard burn mean that you kissed. But you didn't fuck him.”

Lara’s jaw dropped at her friend's accurate statement. 

“The fuck?! How… How.. Do you do that? But first, why didn't SHIELD recruit you after Puente Antiguo?!” she asked bewildered. 

The girl smirked smugly, still stroking that damned fake cat. 

“Oh they tried, they tried…” Darcy trailed off, like a villain. Lara shook her head at her friend’s antics but couldn't help asking a curious question. 

“How did you know we didn't..” she made a strange gesture. 

“God you can't even say it… You just don't smell or look as someone fucked by Murdock would L, simple as that.” Her friend said nonchalantly. 

Lara had made the almost lethal error of grabbing and drinking a water bottle while the brunette answered her question and now was choking. 

“Don't die, I need details L.” Darcy ordered sternly while the blonde was still struggling to breathe. 

“Oh, also you have an appointment in the medical wing tomorrow morning! Now spill your beans darling!” 

Lara sighed in exasperation. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness is a central point in Catholic Religion. I tried to convey it as best as I could.  
> I'm Catholic by the way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara talks with people, then shows who is the boss in the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took me long. I made some changes to the storyline and i had to revise and change this chapter. Updates will be slower, sorry again.  
> Not much Matt in this Chapter but stay tuned.

The following morning, after asking for JARVIS forgiveness without actually receiving any verbal response that he had accepted it, Lara made her way to the med wing, albeit begrudgingly. Reaching the room Darcy had told her to go to, Lara knocked. The door opened immediately to show Tony and Doctor Cho in the room. She froze at the sight of the billionaire propped against a metal shelf, arms crossed over his chest, staring at her intensely. For a moment she admired the muscles of his biceps, visible from his short sleeved black AC/DC shirt. He must work out, frequently.   
“Umh Tony.. What are you doing here?” She asked fidgeting a little, she still hadn't talked to the man after her scene at the elevator.   
The man ignored her question and narrowed his eyes, mouth set in a firm line.   
“Well, well if it isn't our favorite angsty ex agent.. Are you finished throwing tantrums and insulting people around?” So.. Yeah.. He was still pissed.   
Lara looked down at her feet in shame, a faint blush on her cheeks. Damn she was behaving like a school girl..  
“Yeah.. I.. I’m sorry about that..” She bit her lower lip.   
“Whatever.” He told her with a cold voice and she winced. “Doctor Cho and I talked about your injuries while you were out. Do you remember? Running around injured and alone in New York like a dumb teenager who fought with her parents, leaving a lame ass note behind?” the blonde grimaced, looking at her feet. She could feel his burning stare on her. Doctor Cho cleared her throat, loudly and Tony sighed. Lara could just picture him in her mind rolling his eyes.  
“We might just have something that will speed your healing process.”   
Lara snapped her head up to look at the duo, they were serious and calm. “What is that?” she asked cautiously, she didn’t want to became some sort of experiment, but Tony wouldn’t want either… probably..   
Doctor Cho spoke for the first time, smiling reassuringly.   
“It’s nothing unsafe or illegal, Mr Stark has already used it on himself. I won't bore you with the specifics but it’s nanotechnology, it will help repair the damaged tissues and you’ll be as good as new in a few days.” The ex agent stood still listening closely to the doctor’s explanations. She would really like to feel better again, free herself of the soreness and the pain but still she was a little cautious.   
“Is it painful?” she asked uncertain and this time Tony answered, uncrossing his arms.   
“No, none of that. It's just a puncture in your arm. The nanotech will find where to go, you’ll only feel a little dizzy for a few hours at most.” He explained calmly.   
Lara looked at him straight in his warm brown eyes, trying to grasp his motives. SHIELD never offered something like that to its agents, or, at least not to her. Maybe she was too low in the scale. She wanted to understand.   
“Why me?” Lara winced internally at her quivering voice, way to appear strong.  
The man stared back at her with his intense stare, almost assessing her.   
“Because you got hurt trying to do the right thing, you were going to sacrifice your carrier and even your life for a bunch of kids you didn't even know.” She gulped looking down at her feet, her cheeks felt hot.  
“Anyone would have done that..” she muttered and he snorted.   
“If you think that Moretta you’re really naive.. Doing what you did, going against orders without back-up.. it was really reckless, on the verge of suicidal, and extremely brave” Lara dared a glance from under her lashes at his words, the man looked uncomfortable, well, he wasn’t known for throwing compliments or expressing his feelings..  
“That makes you worthy of this treatment in my book. And… I might need you soon.” She snapped her head back up to look at him questioningly at that.   
“I’ll explain later in better details but I want to start a new branch of SI that collaborates with the local police, help them with things they are not equipped for.” Tony bit his lip, looking a little uncertain. “I.. I wanted to.. ask you if you wanted to be a part of this.” He started fidgeting a little after this while Lara widened her eyes in stupor. He wanted to offer her a job, to help people and the police, he trusted her and he thought she was a good person, brave and competent. Lara felt her eyes burn with unshed tears.   
“T-Tony..” She stuttered, not really knowing what to say, voice full of emotion. She heard him huff.  
“Don’t go all soft and mushy on me Moretta. You are qualified and unemployed. It’s simple as that ok?” He snapped at her uncomfortable, while looking around the room but she read between the lines and smiled softly at the Iron Man.   
“Yes, to both Tony.” He snapped his head in her direction and from his expression she understood that he wasn't sure she would have accepted the proposal.   
“Good, good. Let’s start right away, shall we?” She watched him walz around the room in search of the equipment with Doctor Cho, a feeling of warmth in her chest .

After receiving the injection, the blonde waited to be left alone with Tony. Fortunately Doctor Cho was called away by a nurse ten minutes later.  
There was silence after her departure and a glance at Tony told Lara that he was feeling as uncomfortable as she was. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.  
“Thank you.”  
He looked at her nervously. He really didn’t do well with compliments and such…  
“You don’t have to thank me, I already..” Lara interrupted him.  
“No Tony… You.. You saved my life and..” She bit her lip trying to put in words her gratitude, she had never been good at expressing her feelings, at least tony and her had this in common. He clenched his jaw but his eyes were warm, full of emotion.  
“I get it kid” He told her softly, waiting for their eyes to connect again. When they did he nodded with a small smile, and the girl was grateful.  
Silence fell again, less strained than before.  
Lara bit her lip. Well, there was another matter to address.  
“I… I met your… little spider..” She said, wincing at Tony’s started expression.  
“Privacy Protocol J!” He shouted, wide eyed.  
He kept staring at her, maybe he was waiting for her to elaborate but she stayed stubbornly silent. He had to make the first move.  
“What the actual fuck, Lara?!” He shouted.  
Sighing she decided to elaborate.  
“When I went… out..” she trailed off on that part, gesturing with her hands as Tony nodded. “I went to Queens and I met him..” The man looked bewildered.  
“A fucking high schooler with that fancy high tech suit.. Really Tony?” She asked him raising her brow and crossing her arms defiantly.  
His mouth was hanging open, making him look like a fish. After a moment he composed himself.  
“I don’t know what shocks me more, the kid being busted so easily or you.” He growled pointing, quite rudely, at her.  
She widened her eyes and stared at him speechless.  
“Me?! You gave him that fucking suit and told him to play hero!”  
She accused him clenching her fists.  
Tony narrowed his eyes and took two steps closer, coming to loom over her prone form laid on the med bay bed. She resisted the urge to flinch.  
“That damned kid was already playing hero around Queens, being smashed against buildings and dodging bullets in a lame ass pajama! He’s stubborn as shit. I didn’t want to have him on my conscience when I could have helped him!” He told her in a low, slightly threatening voice. They help their gazes for a minute in silence.  
She deflated then, sighing.   
“Yeah.. I got that.. he fed me an inspirational speech about powers and responsibilities..” Tony relaxed a bit, chuckling lightly.  
“He told you that too..” She saw him smirk, he liked the kid.  
The billionaire snapped his gaze at her after that.  
“I should just let you roam New York and discover all its vigilantes. Hell, I’ll even pay you.” He told her, mirth lightening his eyes as she groaned.  
“Not you too..”

After grabbing a bite, Lara felt a lot better. Gone were the the red, painful scars on her shoulder and arm, leaving only faint lighter skin, she could breathe deeply without gasping and even the huge bruise on her temple was disappearing.  
Damn, those nanotech were really something. She checked her phone for any messages and found one from Matt telling her he would be in court for the next two hours.

She made her way to the training grounds to let out some of her pent up energy and found Darcy jogging lightly on a treadmill, ogling Captain America’s ass as he was punching a reinforced punching bag held by Barnes. With a huge smile at her friend’s antics, Lara made her way to her.   
“Hey D! Am I interrupting your butt watching?” Lara asked her friend with a chuckle as she glanced at the focus of her friend’s attention. A curious thing then happened, both men flinched slightly, tilting their heads.   
But they were too far, weren't they?   
Darcy snorted, stealing her attention from the pair.  
“Yeah, just shut up, L. I need to concentrate on keeping my cool or else I’m gonna kick Barnes’ cute ass out of my way and jump on the good Captain, my self control can only take so much..” her friend sputtered, out of breath.   
Lara laughed silently, shoulders shacking. “I think you’d be charged with sexual assault..” the brunette scoffed.  
“Only if they catch me.” the ex agent, still smiling, turned to look at the men.  
Barnes was trying and failing not to laugh, biting his plump lower lip viciously, while Rogers was red and wide eyed. And he had strangely stopped punching the bag.   
Wait. What was going on..  
They both had the serum right? SHIELD used to brag about Captain America, as if they were responsible for his awesome enhancements. What did they use to say..  
Ah, yes.  
The serum enhanced everything, even their.. Hearing?!   
While Lara was deep in thought Darcy kept rambling about her crush, oblivious of Lara’s discoveries.   
“Those fucking baby blue eyes and that mouth! Have you seen it L? When he comes to my office with all his ‘aw shucks ma’am’ babble, I want to ravage him on my desk. Have you seen that beard he grew.. I want to sit on that face..”   
Lara turned to her friend with a horrified expression on her face shacking her head and making gestures to stop her verbal vomit, but her friend had only eyes for the blond man who now was staring at his feet, embarrassed.  
“God L! He doesn’t even notice the effect he has on me! I’m going to die of blue balls! Do you think…” Lara couldn’t let her friend dig herself deeper and jumped on her trying to shut her up.   
In insight she could just have shouted something at her to catch her attention, because that move caused the brunette to stumble and they both landed on the ground, Lara with her hand on the other girl’s mouth, breathing raggedly.   
They heard a booming laugh and the ex agent glanced back at the men finding Barnes laughing his ass off on the floor while Rogers, still red as a tomato, was staring disapprovingly at him.   
Darcy narrowed her eyes, clearly pissed off, and tried to pry her friend’s hand from her mouth to give her a piece of her mind, but Lara stared at her, face flushed in embarrassment for her friend, for their stumble or their predicament and mouthed.   
“ENHANCED HEARING”    
The brunette expression changed abruptly to one of horror.   
Lara freed her friend with a dismayed expression on her face and Darcy bolted out of the training room like a bat out of hell.  
As the ex agent got up and started to go after her, she turned annoyed to Barnes.   
“Be careful not to piss on yourself with all that laughing Barnes, urinary incontinence is a thing for men your age.” She gritted out menacingly.  
The asshole only laughed harder. 

Darcy had locked herself up in her apartment, letting the ex agent in after some pleading.   
She was bawling her eyes out in embarrassment and Lara hug her tightly allowing her to let it all out of her system.   
The blonde started to talk to her friend calmly trying to reassure her that Rogers was a good man and extremely polite and he wouldn't bring out this awkward accident.   
“I won't never be able to look in his beautiful eyes ever again L! I have to deny myself that marvelous sight from now on! Does everyone in this fucking city have enhanced senses? Why didn't you stop me sooner?!” The brunette shouted in anguish. She really, really liked him uh?   
“I’ve never really thought about the super soldiers’ senses D… I noticed only because of their change in behavior.. I’m so sorry..” Lara began biting her lip while staring down at her friend with a guilty expression.  
Darcy hug her back tightly.   
They decided to go out of the tower that morning as the brunette had some documents to hand at the Baxter building and in other places, so that the chances to see the Captain would be minimal.   
As they were downtown Lara texted Matt to know if he would like them to bring some take out to the firm for dinner, since he had texted her that they had to work late tonight. He said yes and she couldn't help the bright smile that appeared on her full lips.   
They bought a lot of Thai food and made their way to Nelson and Murdock. 

Lara knocked on the door and found Matt waiting just behind it.   
“Hi honey.” He said bending down to kiss her on the mouth and take the bags from her.   
“What a wonderful smell? Is that for all of us?” Nelson asked exiting his office.   
Darcy stomped in the room with other two bags.   
“Who the fuck do you think we are Nelson? Of course it’s for all of us and then some more.” she snapped angrily while pushing the bags in the blond lawyer’s arms.   
Lara winced a little at her friend aggressive behavior. Foggy was looking at her with a mixture of appraisal and fright. Smart man.  
Matt interjected politely, trying to diffuse the situation.   
“Let’s go to the conference room, it’s bigger.”   
They all made their way to the room and started taking out the boxes to eat. Darcy sat in a chair, arms crossed, staring angrily at the table.   
“Nelson, did you know that almost all of the fucking men in this city have at least one enhanced sense?” she growled out while Matt and Nelson tensed and Lara sighed.   
“W-what?” The blond lawyer stutters out as Lara sighed.  
“Darcy just eat and try not to think too much about it.” the ex agent tried to reason as Matt raised an eyebrow questioningly, stroking the back of her hand.   
“I can't L! Fuck! My stupid mouth!” Darcy shouted.   
“What happened?” Matt asked in concern, Darcy had facepalmed on the table in a sort of embarrassment induced coma so she wouldn't be much helpful.   
“We had a.. an accident in the gym earlier this morning, Darcy said some… ThIngs, and Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes heard, because.. You know.. They are super soldiers with super hearing?” Lara explained while caressing Matt’s hand in return.   
“Captain America?” Nelson asked in bewilderment and awe.   
“Yes Nelson, Captain fucking America and the damned Winter Soldier.” Was Darcy muffled snarl from the table. Then she started to whine.   
“God, it’s like… as if… I’ve defiled the flag or committed treason!”  
Lara rolled her eyes and petted her friend’s hair. She was such a drama queen.  
“Come on D! He’s just a man!” she tried to reassure her.   
“Captain America..” Nelson continued to whisper in awe and the ex agent glared at him to shut him up.   
Darcy raised her head and grimaced.   
“L! I fucking said that I want to sit on his beard! I need a lawyer!” She shouted in dismay.   
The occupants in the room a part from Lara started to choke.   
“Rule number one when you interact with Darcy is to gulp down whatever you’re chewing or drinking and stay still as she opens her mouth, I learned that the hard way…” the blonde explained helpfully as the others struggled to breathe. A ping interrupted them, it was Darcy’s phone.   
After checking it the brunette gasped and Lara, narrowing her eyes in concern, gestured for her to hand the device over. 

Unknown number  
So… Sit on his face uhm? -B 

The ex agent clutched the phone harder then got up and stomped to Karen’s desk, grabbing a blank paper and a pen, then returned to her seat by Matt’s side and began to write furiously.   
“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Said man asked her cautiously while stroking gently her back.   
“I’m making a plan. To get back at Barnes. It will involve a glitter bomb and his precious gun casket or Hello Kitty stickers and his stupid metal arm, I haven't decided yet.” she explained angrily while drawing schemes on the sheets.   
Darcy gasped, touching her chest.   
“You would confront an ex brainwashed assassin with the highest body count in the history of United States for me?” her friend asked with tears in her eyes while the others hitched a breath.   
“Of fucking course D! Nobody messes with you and gets away with it. It’s time that octogenarian learns this important lesson.” Lara growled out.   
“Oh my God! You're crazy!” Nelson screeched out.   
“Shut up Nelson. We're badasses.” Darcy corrected him sternly.   
“I made two plans D, I’ll need JARVIS’ help, is it doable?” the ex agent told her friend seriously.   
“Of course, he loves me!” the brunette chipped cheerfully.   
“Good, now eat. You'll need your strength.” Lara ordered and her friend complied immediately with a determined look on her face.   
Matt brushed her blond hair out of her face.   
“Honey, maybe you should..” He tried to reason with her.   
“No Matt, this has to be done. Don't worry, I know how to handle dangerous men.” she interrupted him smirking maliciously and deepening her voice.   
He kept still for a moment then kissed her while she melted in his arms, moaning softly. They were interrupted by Foggy’s nervous laugh.   
“Ehm.. Do you know we’re still in the room right? You have your office Matt, use it.” Nelson said embarrassed.   
“Just shut it Nelson. Have you never watched porn? This is just the same only with your friends starring in it. And, you know, live.” Darcy said while chewing.   
The poor man choked again. 

Around nine Darcy and Lara returned to the tower and started putting in motion plan number one: glitter bomb.   
With JARVIS’ help they pinpointed Barnes’ position, he was in Rogers’ room, and gained the vents access.   
Lara dressed all in black began crawling through the maze of the tower ventilation system, with Darcy’s voice in her ear telling her where to go. After fifteen minutes she was approaching the grate over the sarge’s room when she saw a little glint and squinted her eyes suspiciously.   
The asshole had booby trapped the access! The ex agent scanned the area for more traps then disarmed them smoothly.   
You have to do better than that Winter.   
She opened the grate and landed silently on the carpeted floor; looking around his neat bedroom the blonde found her prize at the foot of the bed. Walking cautiously in fear of other traps, she made her way to the black casket, it was locked with a huge ancient lock, easy to break.   
You’re really an old fart Barnes. She thought with a sigh.  
The ex agent opened the lock in two minutes and pulled the cover up, finding handguns, rifles and bombs neatly arranged. She smiled devilishly and placed the pink glitter bomb on top of everything else, binding its clip with the cover of the casket, so it would blow in his stupid face as he opened it, then replaced the lock.  
She took a moment to make sure it looked exactly like before her handiwork.   
“Winter storm and apple pie coming, ETA in five. Get your ass out of there.” came Darcy’s voice in her ear. She quickly made her way over the opening of the vents and jumped, pulling herself up, quietly replacing the grate, then crawled her way back to Darcy’s room. When she was about halfway to her destination she heard an inhuman roar reverberate in the vents and began laughing. Jarvis had better got that shit on camera, it should be gold. Maybe she would show it to Tony. It would be good to show the billionaire another side of the soldier after what had happened..

Barnes came banging on Darcy’s door a minute after Lara’s return. The girls looked at the camera’s records outside the room snickering, he looked ready to murder someone, face completely glittered, while Rogers was trying to calm him down.   
“Open this fucking door!” he roared from the outside, kicking and snarling.   
“Buck please…” the captain’s voice was soothing but the other man was beyond reason.   
“Shut up Steve, I know it’s your girl and her blond friend's fault!” Barnes growled. Lara raised one brow. Your girl? Interesting.   
“Bucky! Shut up!” The pinnacle of human perfection screeched back. It was really a pity that the camera records were in black and white, it would have been helpful to see if Rogers’ face changed color.   
“I won’t shut up Steve! Not anymore! I watched you pine after this girl for months, beautiful, clever, sharp as a whip and the other nonsense you always blab about. Now that you know that she likes you too you don’t do anything but shuffle your feet around! And who pays for it? ME! With all this shit on my face and my guns!” The sarge roared this revealing speech still banging on the door while the other three listeners froze.   
“B-Buck?!” the other man stuttered.   
Lara looked at her friend who was still frozen, mouth in a small o and wide eyed, she tried to shake her gently and Darcy snapped her head in her direction.   
“W-what..?!”  
“Open the door D.” the ex agent told her calmly.   
“... No?” Damn she was still dazed.   
“JARVIS open up.” Lara tried another approach.   
“Are you sure Miss Moretta? Mr Barnes seems rather… Agitated.” The AI replied, sounding somewhat worried. With a smile the woman answered.   
“Positive J.”   
The door opened and the men stumbled forward, Barnes had still a murderous glint in his eyes.   
“God! What happened to your face Barnes? Had an encounter with a glitter shitting unicorn?” the agent snarked at the man while smirking and crossing her arms.   
He took a step towards her before being stopped by the good Captain.   
“You wicked, little…”  
“BUCK!” Came Rogers’ scandalized shout at his friend’s would be crude insult.  
Lara kept her smug pose, while Darcy was still in her own world.   
“For fuck sake Steve say something!” Barnes snarled gesturing to the brunette.   
Rogers straightened his spine and his face assumed the same determined look he showed in his old propaganda posters. He cleared his throat.  
“Miss Lewis, would you give me the honor of taking you out on a d..”   
“Yes.” Darcy interrupted him abruptly.   
The man’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened.   
“T-tomorrow? At six?” came the tentative question.   
“Yes.” was the resolute answer.   
The good Captain smiled brightly, eyes shining.   
“Good! I.. I mean.. ”   
“Yes.” Darcy kept saying. Lara pinched her arm.   
Barnes was still pissed and was glaring furiously at the ex agent.   
“My fucking guns.. You ruined them!” his voice sounded like a pitiful whine towards the end.   
Lara scoffed. “Just clean them with a rag and it will go away… Eventually.” The last part was accompanied by a beaming smile.  
He snarled like a beast and her eyes glinted. Life wouldn’t be boring here.   
“Let’s go Buck, I’ll help ya” Rogers told his friend cheerfully while dragging him away “Until tomorrow, Darcy” He addressed the brown haired girl while flushing and smiling softly. Aww.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, we are nearing toward some... smut... chapter 24 or 25..  
> Sorry again for the delay but I'm still alive and kicking!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara avoids a crisis and has another tiring meeting.  
> Then she gets horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, here we go. Enjoy!

Lara spent the following morning in the gym, trying to replenish the strength of her unused muscles. After her hospital recovery she lost some of her muscle mass and being in the line for a new job that required an excellent physical status, she had to bust her ass to reach an adequate shape.

After a long hot shower she texted Matt to know what were his plans for the day and he asked her to come to the firm to grab a bite, their treat. Dressing casually in jeans and dark blue sweater, the ex agent made her way to Darcy’s study to ask her if she would like come with her to the lawyers only to find it empty.

“Darcy..?” She asked cautiously while taking out her knife and making her way into the room. After hearing a whimper, the ex agent tensed and paced carefully towards the source, the desk, while eyeing around for any threats.

What she found made her relax and tense again at the same time. Darcy was cuddled under the desk, wide eyed and trembling and not looking at her.

Lara crouched down as she made sure her friend was physically unharmed, and took her in her arms.

“What happened?” She asked softly. God, whoever put her in this state would pay dearly for his or her offense. What she had done to Barnes would look like a kindergarten prank.

“I..I can’t do it..” came Darcy’s pitiful whimper.

Furrowing her brows the blonde asked 

“What can’t you do D?”

Another shiver shook Darcy’s frame.

“Go out with Steve..” 

Lara was terribly confused. Didn’t Darcy like the soldier? Had… Had he done orsaid something inappropriate? He would pay if that was the case, plain and simple. His physical strength didn’t scare her, every man had a weakness.

“What did he do?” she asked curtly. With this information she could formulate an appropriate punishment for that asshole.

The brunette exited her embrace to look into her face, what she found made her gasp.

“Nothing L!” Was she trying to cover for him?

“I swear Lara! I…It’s me!” Darcy confessed while closing her eyes and bowing her head as the ex agent raised her brows in confusion.

“What do you mean..? I..I thought you liked him.” 

Her friend huffed and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

“That’s the problem L!” She stated dead serious.

Lara looked at her jeans clad tights for a moment, trying to understand the problem at hand. Shouldn’t someone go out with people they liked? Darcy was always ogling the captain..

The brunette let out a desperate sigh.

“L he’s, like, so hot and I’m.. Well, me.. and.. He’s perfect, polished, polite… while I’m crude and sometimes my mouth speaks without connecting to my brain.. He’s clearly out of my League! We don’t even play in the same..” Whatwas Darcy blabbing about? She was hot and funny and perfect too! Hell, between the two of them, Rogers was surely the lucky one to have someone like Darcy.

“Have you ever faked?” Lara asked suddenly.

Her friend looked at her as if she had finally lost her mind.

“What?”

“Have you ever faked as in being someone else in front of him, someone polite, shy, demure?” the blonde clarified as Darcy furrowed her brows.

“Well, no..”

“Then don’t try to chicken your way out of this, Darcy Marie Lewis. I thought you were made of tougher stuff.” Lara told her, her tone stern, Darcy was gaping like a fish.

“W-Wha..” She raised a hand to interrupt her.

“He asked you out after knowing you D. Don’t be insecure, he likes you just the way you are.” She told her softly while gripping her hands, then just to quote her she added something else.

“Don’t deny yourself this thing that has the potential to blossom into something beautiful only because you’re afraid”

Darcy smirked at this.

“Are we quoting the master, aren’t we?”

Lara hugged her friend burrowing her face in her strawberry smelling hair.

“You are a beautiful and confident woman. You’ll knock him off his feet, D.” She whispered in her ear.

Darcy hugged her tighter.

“Thanks L.”

 

In the end the brunette decided to stay at the tower to check on some things she had neglected due to her Captain America induced panic, so Lara made her way to Hell’s Kitchen, choosing to walk the distance since the Autumn day was relatively warm and sunny. 

After few minutes in her stroll she felt the hairs at the base of her neck rise slightly. She was being watched. Despite one faltering step at the sudden, unpleasant feeling in her gut, she kept walking calmly, sliding her hands in her pockets to reach for her knife and phone while checking her surroundings, finding nothing suspicious, only people walking hurriedly, some tourists. Nobody particularly striking.

As she was passing an alley at the border between Manhattan and the Kitchen, the ex agent saw a shadow of a man in a dark hoodie and clutched the knife harder in her pocket on reflex.

“Miss Lara..?” the man spoke with a young familiar voice and she stopped in her tracks releasing her weapon.

 

“Peter?”

The kid took two steps to the main street, hands in his pockets, and looked at her with huge brown eyes, in a small, almost pixie like, face. God he was too young for this line of work. Had she ever looked like this, so open? so.. Innocent?

“Yeah.. It’s me..” Peter confirmed biting his lip.

Lara took a deep breath and made her way into the alley. 

It was as plain as a day that something was troubling him, he might need something. She had the sudden urge to laugh, this was now her reality, stopped by Spider-Man for a chat while on her way to have lunch with Daredevil. God she hoped Matt wouldn’t freak out on her for being late, and come looking for her. They still had not addressed the Spider kid debacle and she didn’t know his opinion on the matter.

Lara cleared her throat.

“Spill.”

He looked taken aback by her brusque tone, and, really, she didn’t want to pass as a bitch but one vigilante acquaintance was enough for her. She needed to stand her ground.

“I.. I wanted to.. How are you?”He asked earnestly, concern touching those brown pools. Fuck. She was a sucker for puppy eyed kids apparently.

“Good.. Yeah.. Thanks, umh, you know?.. for asking.” That was the lame response, but he didn’t seem to detect her nervousness and looked relieved.

“Oh, n-nice, yeah. I mean, G-good. Mmmm..” 

Peter started to fidget after this and she narrowed her eyes.

“Something the matter kid? Shouldn’t you be, like, at school?”

He looked away at her question.

“I got a free period before lunch..” A lie. She decided to not address that. 

“Need something, Peter?” Lara prodded. Peter looked at her in determination.

“I.. I f-found out something.. like, the other night..” Liquid brown eyes were settled on her, assessing her reaction, she nodded for him to keep going.

“There is an abandoned warehouse, on the outskirts of the Queens.. I went there the other night and overheard some guys talking…” The kid trailed off, so he was like trying espionage now? Fucking great..

“They, umh, spoke about.. some weapons.. like dangerous.. Made of alien stuff.. That there are some people, like, in this city that .. Make them, like, from scratch..” Oh God… What happened to normal criminals nowadays? Everyone wanted a piece of those fucking aliens..

“You’re sure Peter?” Lara asked raising a brow and the brat had the nerve to huff impatiently. It had to be asked!

“Yes Miss, I’m sure! Why doesn’t anybody believe me?! Even Happy does nothing! I want to help, I know how to help! You’re all dismissing me like..” He shouted, pissed even as his speech came out a little whiny. Lara raised a hand to interrupt him.

“Ok kid, first off, lay it down. We don’t want nosy bystanders coming here, got it? Second, back off on that Miss crap. Told ya, name’s Lara. Use it. Third, what Hogan has to do with it?” Great, she could feel the beginning of a headache.

The kid looked a little sheepish.

“Happy Hogan is my contact. I, like, tell him what I do during my patrols and he… Well, hopefully, tells Mr Stark.” Peter explained.

“You told him about those guys?” Lara asked impatiently, looking discretely at her watch. She was now officially one minute late.

“Yes! I left him a message he didn’t even call me back!” He shouted again throwing his arms in the air.

“Peter! I said keep it down!” She whisper yelled back, while eyeing the entrance of the alley. Way to look suspicious.

He winced. Lara looked at him for a minute, crossing her arms, then let out a big sigh.

“I’ll look into it, kid.” She finally decided, after thinking in horror about the lengths he could go to research onto this matter on his own. The beaming smile that appeared on his face after her words nearly blinded her for a moment.

“R-Really?! O-ok! Thank you so much M-Mis…Umh Lara! So… How do we do it?” He asked her like an overeager puppy, jumping a little on the spot and disregarding her previous pleas to keep his damned voice down.

Lara cleared her throat and tried to assume an intimidating parent stance, not that she would know anything about that.

“Peter, I said, ‘I will look into it’, ‘I’ being the key word.”

He looked perplexed for an instant then narrowed his eyes, sputtering a little.

“W-What?!” He screeched indignantly.

“SHHHHH”

He kept going, ignoring her.

“I found them, it is my investigation, you will not take it from me!” He watched too much television, investigation, figures..

“Peter, listen..” Lara tried to cut in but he was too riled up.

“No! If you don’t want my help then I’ll just do it on my own!” He stated, stomping off angrily. Damn all teenagers to hell! Especially the super powered variety, with huge brown eyes and endearing manners from time to time!

“Stop!” She ordered with her badass voice. He obeyed immediately.

“Give me your phone.”

He turned around watching her warily but complied nonetheless. She put her number in his phone then called herself before returning him his device. Then she glared at him for good measure.

“Peter I’ll call you as soon as I find anything, ok?” She told him with a sigh as he widened his eyes in surprise.

“R-Really?! I-I m-mean, cool.” He was smiling now.

“This goes both ways, kid.” She added trying, and probably failing, seeing how she caved in so easily after his tantrum, to look stony. “You will call me before doing anything stupid, like going after these people alone.” The ex agent stared at him straight in the eyes.

“O-Of course M-Lara! I’ll call you if something comes up!” he promptly said.

“I’ll try to talk to Tony about this too. I know he is on a business trip, i’ll try to reach him anyway.”

His shoulders fell a little at this but he kept a little smile on his young face.

“Now Peter, go to school. I didn’t buy ‘your free period’ bullshit you tried to sell me before.” The kid winced a little at being busted then, quick as a snake, threw his hands around her and hugged her briefly, as if he couldn’t help himself.

“Thank you Lara.”

The woman in question was a little surprised by this gesture but recovered swiftly.

“Go now. Remember, thinking about doing anything stupid? Call Lara” She snarked crossing her arms.

He smiled at her turning and scampering away as she shook her head.

 

“Lara?” She glanced up to find Peter at the entrance of the alley.

“Yeah?”

He looked hesitant for a moment.

“Did.. Did you clear things.. with.. Daredevil?” He asked unsure. Maybe he was just concerned for her well being, having the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen on your trail wasn’t on anybodies’ bucket list, that was sure, but she couldn’t help the blush that crept over her cheeks, heating them up. If only he knew about..

“None of your business Peter!” She screeched, clearly embarrassed.

He raised his brows.

“You’re not in d-danger, are you?” He pried further.

Her eyes softened at this.

“No, me and.. Him.. We’re good.” She stammered awkwardly, hoping he would drop the subject and get the hell out of there.

He gave her a little smile and a nod before disappearing.

 

Good, now she was ten minutes late for lunch, she had four text from Matt and two missed calls, she ran all the way to his study. 

As she was rounding the corner of the law firm’s street the ex agent collided with a hard chest and felt two strong hands grasp her arms before she could fall.

“Lara? Everything ok?” Matt asked with his deep, rich timbre that made her shiver pleasantly in pleasure. Lara glanced up at his handsome face and saw his eyebrows furrow slightly. They were close, she could feel his delicious warmth and smell his scent, her nipples were embarrassingly hard and brushing his suit clad chest. Licking her lips as if to taste his fragrance, she felt an almost painful pang of arousal in her lower belly. God Lara, get a grip.

Taking a step backwards and clearing her throat, she tried to regain her composure.

“Yeah Matt, sorry I’m late..” His grip on her arms went a little slack but he didn’t release her.

“I was a little worried, you didn’t answer you phone..” He trailed off and she winced.

“Sorry, I was in a hurry. Darcy had a crisis back at the tower for her date with Cap tonight.. ”

Well that was actually true. For some strange reasons she didn’t want to tell Matt about the kid yet. It felt wrong to rattle him somehow, even if it was with Matt, and she still didn’t know what his thoughts on the young vigilante were. How she dreaded that conversation..

He smiled a little after hearing about Darcy’s panic but his face was still a little tense, the line of his jaw a little hard, as if something was bothering him. God..

Matt licked his lower lip and her eyes traced the movement in a haze, making her forget about the matter at hand.

Now his full, lower lip was glistening in the sun from his saliva and she was struggling with just taking it in her mouth and taste it.

“Lara? Lara?” His calling her name put an end to her horny thoughts. Christ, he must think her as a sexual deviant. He should slap a sexual harassment charge on her ass. Or maybe just slap her ass.. STOP.

“Uhm?” was her clever response.

Matt’s mouth curved in a smug smile for a moment, having probably understood that her mind had been actually in her gutter.

“I asked you a question, honey.” He reminded her helpfully, deepening his voice and tilting his head to the right. Her traitorous mind went back to her gutter, laughing maniacally on its way, and she gulped.

“A question?” It was official, he would surely break things with her in the next minute because she was dumb.

“Mmmm mmm” he hummed affirmatively, entering her space, so close that she felt the vibrations of his chest on hers.

Her eyes zeroed on his lips, her mind whimpered, like a needy bitch. He took pity on her closing the distance and pressing his lips on hers fully. Lara immediately opened her mouth, needing to feel that tongue she had been eyeing a minute before inside.

When their tongues touched she felt an explosion in her whole belly, her mind went blank and she freed her arms of his grip to clutch the back of his head and his shoulder. She let him dominate and taste her mouth while moaning. She couldn’t think about anything a part of his taste, his arms, his smell, getting closer than humanly possible as he gripped her tighter..

“What the fuck guys?” Came a pissed off voice from above their heads.

They broke apart immediately and Lara felt her cheeks burn.

“Come upstairs! Karen’s hungry!” Nelson yelled from the window facing the street.

 _Nice timing asshole._  

Lara thought with a wince.

“We’re coming Foggy!” Matt answered back taking her hand. He turned his face towards her, his hair a little ruffled from her hands and his lips red from her kiss, as if he were marked.

_Mine._

Her mind supplied helpfully.

Great, now she was regressing back to a cave woman.

“Shall we?” he asked politely.

She nodded, not trusting herself to blurt something inappropriate, and together they walked the distance to his study, still hand in hand.

 

After eating her tuna sandwich and stealing Nelson’s onions rings, Lara was relaxing back in the conference room’s chair, enjoying the amusing banter between Matt and his friend with a smile on her face. She glanced at Karen, taking note of the warm tinkle in her eyes as she watched the two men in the room.

The blonde woman had taken the explanation of her undercover mission and her state as an ex SHIELD agent remarkably well, even telling her that she had known from the start that there was something more in her aside from being OASI’s secretary.

She had asked her some questions about her previous job and her friends at the tower, and she had managed to answer as truthfully as possible. 

During lunch Lara had caught the other woman’s face as Matt touched her hands or hair, and noticed a fleeting tightness in her eyes. 

Crap. Karen had a crush on Matt.

Her gut had twisted unpleasantly at the revelation. Despite this, her behavior towards her had been polite but warm at the same time.

She hoped the secretary would get over her crush, soon. Matt was hers now.

Whoa.. She was starting to sound psychotic, wasn’t she?

As she thanked Nelson (‘call me Foggy, Lara’) and Karen for lunch before taking her leave, the woman hugged her, startling her for a moment.

“Thank you, Lara. You brought the smile back on his face.” She whispered in her ear and Lara couldn’t help but blush. Matt had surely heard.

The ex agent smiled at her and turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her elbow.

“I’ll escort you down, honey” Matt told her quietly.

 

Once outside they faced each other, Lara hoping for another heated kiss.

“When you arrived late, before” he began talking and her heart picked up pace. She had foolishly hoped he could have just dropped that damned topic but it would have been too much to ask to Detective Murdoch. “Did you meet someone, on the way here?” He finished, taking her hands in his.

She tried to control her reactions. She could tell him about her meeting with Spidey without actually telling him.. Yeah.. At the very least, she could try.

“Mmmm.. Yeah! A kid.” She admitted looking at his face, but before he could open his mouth to fire more questions she continued. “He was struggling with something and I helped him, or at least I tried. He delayed me further.”

God, she hoped that all of this wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass someday.

 

“Mmmm” He hummed in thought.

_Please believe me._

Lara’s mind prayed.

“This.. Kid. He hugged you?” He asked again and she gaped at him.

_ What the.. _

“W-Well yes, he.. he was, like, so happy that he hugged me, for, like, a second.” She admitted, stammering a little andlooking at him wide eyed.

He nodded at her with a little smile on his mouth.

“Ok.” That was the only thing he said.

“Matt.. How..?” She asked dumfounded.

“I could smell his scent on you.” He told her simply, as if he were talking about the weather and not about a super-freaking-power.

“Well.. shit!” she blurted out.

“Indeed.” He replied caressing the back of her hands with his thumbs.

“How old was he?” Was this interrogation ever going to end?

Lara sighed a little before answering.

“I don’t know Matt.. Fifteen? sixteen? Something like that.”

He nodded, then kissed her forehead, this was totally not going as she had wanted it to go. She had expected a kiss and got grilled instead.

“That explains the hormones.” She stilled at that.

Was he like those molecular dogs? Like a bloodhound?!

“What?!” Lara managed to squeak out.

“I could smell male hormones on you, little kids don’t have those but teenagers do.” He explained calmly then took her chin up and kissed her.

Lara was weak, she melted in his arms forgetting all about his intrusive questions.

As they broke apart she caressed his face lovingly.

“I’ll call you this evening. Are you free tonight?” He breathed near her lips.

“Yes.” She responded immediately, earning herself a smile.

“Until tonight then, Lara”

She couldn’t resist and kissed him again before nodding and jogging back to the tower.

She couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about omitting the details of her encounter with Peter. She really hoped it would turn out for the better.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara begins her investigation then has a date.

Lara spent the whole afternoon researching on a very private server about hints on stolen alien tech that could be used to manufacture weapons. She wasn’t a tech expert by any stretch, but with JARVIS’ help she managed to understand few things.

Most of the thefts happened right after the invasion of New York, when the city’s clean out wasn’t managed by Department of Damage Controlbut by private companies hired by the government. She couldn’t just rule out the DODC yet, if the SHIELDRA shit storm had taught her something, it would be that nothing it’s safe from corruption. Nothing.

 

She pointed out some names of those directly responsible of storing the alien’s mechanics to research on more deeply further on, and looked into the head of the first salvage company that was called after the destruction of the city.

Adrien Toomes, mid fifties, huge house, beautiful family. Not your average criminal, too much to lose.

 

At some point her work was interrupted by her phone.

 

Matt:

Dinner tonight?

 

Lara:

Of course :)

 

Matt:

After six at my study?

 

She smiled at her screen.

 

Lara:

I’ll be there.

 

She decided to call it a day and went to her apartment for a quick shower, before dressing casually and heading to Darcy’s place to make sure she would still be on board with her date and that she hadn’t run off to another State.

 

When the door opened she was greeted by he friend’s flushed face, a quick scan of the room showed her a battlefield of dresses, trousers, skirts… It looked as if a grenade had been dropped in her dresser.

 

“L! The fuck took you so long?” Darcy greeted by her grabbing her forearm and pulling her inside. The ex agent didn’t really know where to put her foot next, even jewels were strewn over the floor. She wisely decided to keep still.

 

“I don’t know what to wear!” The brunette muttered making her way to the bathroom and muttering curses under her breath after stepping over something.

Lara raised her brow, incredulous.

 

“And… You’re asking me?”

 

Darcy’s head appeared from the bathroom’s door.

 

“Yes! I’m that desperate!” She shouted dramatically as the blonde sighed.

 

“Where is he taking you? Has he told you?” Lara asked cautiously.

 

“Yes, he came right after lunch and told me something about Coney Island, and I, of course, made a fool of my self because I kept nodding and smiling like a loon. Actually I didn’t even understand what he was telling me at first. I had to ask JARVIS to play the record of our encounter. Twice.” Her friend admitted.

 

What had happened to them? Lara was an ex agent, a strong, competent woman. In front of Matt she became a mindless, bubbling idiot. Now this was happening to Darcy! The most bold and confident person she knew!

 

Pheromones.

They must release those things in the air and send their minds into mush. It was the only logical explanation.

 

“Well D, I suggest you to dress casual and comfortable.” She suggested.

 

“I know! But I don’t want it to look as if I didn’t even make an effort..” The brunette told her reentering the bedroom and gazing around the room in despair.

 

“Look, put jeans and a T-shirt on. He will like you nonetheless.”

Darcy grimaced, biting her lower lip and attracting the blonde’s gaze on that part of her anatomy.

 

“Oh D! You have to wear you red lipstick!” She recommended jumping a little.

 

“Oh.. And why?” Her friend asked perplexed as Lara licked her lips, smiling, about to recount her an episode that had happened few months back.

 

“I remember a day, just before SHIELD gave me my last mission, we were in the common kitchen, you were making sandwiches for the Science squad.” Darcy nodded for her to continue. “Cap entered the room after his morning run and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Do you remember?” Lara asked and Darcy narrowed her brows in confusion.

 

“Is there a point in this..” The blonde interrupted her.

 

“You were blabbing nervously to me about something that I don’t quite recall and I saw him staring intently at your mouth, as if in trance, for, like, a minute, before he took notice of my gaze and blushed. You were wearing your killer red lipstick that day!” Lara finished excitedly, happy to be helpful.

Darcy was gaping at her.

 

“How do you remember..? And why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Lara shrugged.

 

“I remember the strangest things Darcy, you should know it. As for not telling you.. Well, now in the light of him asking you out and Barnes spilling his secrets, I can totally understand that look he gave you.” she explained, nodding to herself.

 

A soft object collided with her head and Lara opened her eyes to see a pillow at her feet and stared at it incredulously and a little embarrassed for not being aware of her surroundings. This would have never happened to Agent Romanoff.

 

“What was that for?” She asked bewildered and Darcy snorted.

 

“For being clueless!” She answered rummaging through a pile of t-shirts on the floor. “Now get your ass moving or you’re gonna be late for your lawyer.”

 

Lara huffed a little but complied, not wanting to piss off Matt again.

 

“Oh, and Lara?” Darcy stopped her at the threshold.

 

“Just because your man is blind,” Lara widened her eyes gasping a little “it doesn’t mean that you should dress like a hobo, ok?” the brunette finished angrily, looking at her outfit with a frown.

Lara took notice of her ripped but comfy light blue jeans and her blue, baggy hoodie and bit her lip, suddenly uncertain.

 

“S-should I change?” She asked in a small voice as her friend deflated, making her way towards her. Then giving her a little smile, she pulled her hands up to free her blonde hair from her ponytail.

 

“No, L. Sorry I’m a little bitchy. It’s you and it’s perfect.” Darcy told her honestly.

Lara nodded, still looking uncertain, and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“Just be yourself tonight D, you’ll do great.” She finished with a kiss on the brunette’s brow before heading towards the elevator.

 

 

After having take out dinner at Matt’s place, Lara and the vigilante were lying on the his couch, well, her back to his chest, as she was recounting the prank she had pulled on Barnes.

 

“God Matt, he was so pissed. I thought he would rip my throat with his teeth for a moment..” The woman laughed while massaging his fingers with her small hands.

 

“You’re a wicked, little thing honey..” He breathed into her ear making her shiver. “but wasn’t it a little too.. dangerous to mess with him like that?” he asked.

Lara thought about it for a moment.

“Well, I suppose that you’re somewhat right.. But.. He came from a long way though. Those.. things he did in the past, they had brainwashed him, wiped his mind countless of times..” Matt was silent after this and she decide to explain further.

 

“He was a good person, a soldier, that was captured and tortured to the point of erasing his very identity. He’s getting himself back with the help of the people around him and therapy. I think we should give him a chance. ” She finished, still playing with his hands.

 

“Ok sweetheart, I get it.” He told her kissing her temple. Lara was a little shocked by his easy acceptance of this matter but not less grateful. They stayed in a companionable silence for some time, Matt caressing gently her forearms and Lara just basking in his presence.

 

“You’re ribs sound a lot better, almost healed.” Matt suddenly considered. “And.. your forearms.. They don’t have any scars..?” he continued, confusion marring his voice.

 

“Yeah.. In the med wing, they, like, gave me something to speed the healing process.” The blonde admitted with a slight grimace. She had totally forgotten to tell him this piece of information, but so many things had happened, and she usually could’t really think straight in his presence.

 

At her revelation she felt him stiffen behind her and she turned in his embrace to look at his face. As she had suspected, she found his jaw tightly clenched. Well, at leas she was starting to predict his responses..

He cleared his throat.

 

“What did you take?” He asked tightly. He made her look like a junkie!

 

“Just nanotech that our head doctor, Doctor Cho, who has extraordinaire references by the way, gave me. They repaired the damaged tissue before being flushed out.” He relaxed a little at this but she felt the need to keep explaining. “And I also wasn’t the guinea pig: Tony beat me at it.”

Lara bit her lip, he was silent but was still caressing her hair.

“Are.. Umh.. are you mad..? At me?” She asked in a small voice and he sighed.

“Mad is a strong word.. I.. I just would have liked to know. But I guess that you still don’t trust me so..” He started to say, bowing his head in defeat and she took his face in her hands to look at him in his honey eyes.

 

“Matt, it’s not like that, it’s just.. I didn’t.. I didn’t think it was so important,” he furrowed his brows at that and opened his mouth to reply but she preceded him “I’m fairly new to.. this relationship business, I always took decisions on my own, I never had someone that, like, cared enough to give two shits about my life.. Apart from Darcy but, we only met two years ago and.. Well, it’s different..” Matt’s fingers traced her blushing cheeks.

“I need some time to get used to..” She gestured the both of them and saw a little smile on his lips.

“Ok Lara, I understand.” He told her, landing a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose that strangely made her toes curl in her sneakers.  She was a little stunned by his quick acceptance, she would have predicted a longer argument but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

“So.. If you’re all healed and not sore..” Matt began as she looked at him. “Would you like to spar a little?”

This night proved itself to be more and more surprising for the ex agent.

Lara widened her eyes in excitement.

“Really?” 

He shrugged.

“Why not?”

“W-when? And.. Where?” She asked thrilled.

“Even now if you want.” She nodded immediately, eager to spend time doing something they both enjoyed. “As for where.. I might know a place..”

 

That was why Lara was standing in the middle of an empty boxing gym in Hell’s Kitchen. Fogwell’s gym, to be accurate. As Matt turned on the lights she saw a ring in the middle of a spacious room with several punching bags scattered around it. She could smell leather, dust and a lingering smell of sweat, not so bad in the end.

It was very cozy and vintage looking, Cap would totally dig this.

 

“It’s closed and.. you have the keys..?” She asked her companion.

“The owner was a friend of my father and I helped him with a legal matter some years ago.” He answered her while taking off his glasses and putting them on a bench along with his white cane.

 

Lara let her eyes roam the room and found an old, almost faded poster of a boxing match, and made her way to it, curious.

 

“Murdock vs Creel.. Your father?” She asked softening her voice. Matt reached her side, tilting his chin up.

 

“His last match..” 

 

She could feel his pain in his voice and took his hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze to offer some comfort.

 

He turned his head in her direction.

 

“Are you sure you can fight in your jeans?” He changed the topic raising a brow and she scoffed.

 

“Oh Murdock, I can kick your ass even in a dress and high heels.” She bragged, cocking her hip to the side even if she was perfectly aware of his superiority.

 

Her bravado drew a big smile on his handsome face.

 

“Is that so?” He said smiling devilishly.

 

 

After warming up for fifteen minutes, Lara and Matt stood in the ring facing each other. The man looked relaxed and had a smirk on his full lips as the ex agent craned her neck to one side then the other.

She started to circle him, never leaving her eyes from his powerful body to grasp every little movement and his smirk widened as he adjusted his position to keep her in front of him.

 

Suddenly she charged but, about a step from him, she bent her left knee and kicked her right leg to hit his left ankle while using her forearms to protect her head. Lara didn’t exactly know how but he seemed to predict her movements, and jumped to avoid her hit and tried to grab one of her wrists. She pushed her body upright and to the left quickly.

 

His condescending smirk was starting to irk on her nerves.

 

Then it was his turn to attack and he landed a light kick on her tight as he moved his right arm to grab her. Lara jumped underneath it landing with a roll and pulling herself immediately up before assuming a defensive stance. Shit, she didn’t even see him coming, he was fast, like really fast.

 

“Good reflexes.” He conceded as he turned to face her calmly.

“Not as good as yours.” She rebutted.

Matt had the nerve to shrug.

 

He charged again, this time with a right hook that she managed to par, then tried to grab her shoulder, but before he could reach her she clasped his wrist and tried to turn it while pushing her legs and body forward to unbalance him.

He stumbled a little but kept his position. She tried to turn then but at this point he had a solid grip on her forearm and pulled her toward his chest. His scent assaulted her nostrils and before this she couldn’t even phantom the idea of finding the smell of sweat arousing. Well, Matt Murdock proved her wrong once again it seemed.

 

Distracted as she was she didn’t see his right foot moving until she felt herself and him falling backwards. He used his forearm to cushion their landing then pressed the entire length of his body on hers while pinning her wrists to the mat.

 

“What now Lara? Umh?” He breathed above her.

The blonde squirmed, trying to free herself but his grip was too firm and his body too heavy.

She tilted her chin up in a defiant manner and stared up at his face. Up close she could admire the gold nuances in his eyes. She took in his disheveled hair and glistening lips. God, he was so handsome.

She relaxed her body and pulled her head up to capture his mouth in a kiss. He depend it immediately, kissing her with desperation and hunger. Matt released her wrists to grab the back of her head, bending it to his will as her hands went to his broad shoulders and then travelled to his muscular back. As he was distracted she rolled them so that she was on top and his hands moved to her waist.

Lara felt his hard bulge underneath her core and moaned rubbing herself on it. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and sneaked underneath it. What she found made her moan in his mouth. Hard, defined abs, squirming under her touch greeted her and in that moment her arousal reached another peak.

 

“Honey we should stop now.” Matt told her after breaking their kiss and putting his hands on her shoulders to still her.

This was the second time he had stopped her and she was starting to have some doubts.

“Oh..” She said getting up and hoped he couldn’t feel the hurt in her voice.

“Wait, Lara..” He stopped her with firm hands on her waist.

“I really don’t want our first time to be on a smelly gym’s ring..” He admitted grimacing.

She looked around and, well, he was technically right but really she was desperate for him and couldn’t care less about where they did it provided they actually did it.

“Make no mistakes, I really, really want you sweetheart.” As if on clue the bulge underneath the centre of her legs gave a little throb, as if it had a mind of its own.

Fascinating.

After a quick internal struggle, Lara had to agree with him, she would very much use his bed. With its silk sheets.. She blushed, scrambling to get off of him.

“You’re right Matt” She told him getting up and extending her hand to help him.

 

“Tonight I have some things to check in the city…” His other ‘job’ she supposed. “But tomorrow night, I’m all yours, if you want it.” He finished once upright, caressing her jaw.

Her heart started to beat faster at the prospect.

“I’d love to.” She admitted softly.

 

“Then it’s settled. Tomorrow dinner at my place, ok sweetheart?” 

She nodded not trusting her voice as a sudden nervousness mixed with anticipation settled in her chest.

Matt captured her lips in one last sweet kiss as if to cement their deal.

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara is becoming paranoid and finally has a night with Matt. Without interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. We have some of Lara's backstory in this Chapter. And also smut. It's my first time writing it so please, be gentle.  
> For those who don't like smut, don't read after after reading WARNING SMUT.  
> Enjoy.

After Lara told her good byes to Matt, she decided to walk the distance to the tower, despite assuring him she would take a cab.

She needed to sweat off her arousal and the tension for the following day.

Her stroll was mostly uneventful, New York, as many people said, was the city that never slept so there were some people around, and it wasn’t that late.At least those were the excuses she offered to an imaginary Matt in her mind.

As she reached Manhattan the fine hair of her arms raised and a nagging feeling of being watched crept on her. She quickened her pace, looking around and finding nothing, and took her phone out.

 

As Avengers tower came into her vision, she felt her heart leap in her chest.

 

She raced inside and reached her apartment felling unsettled.

Maybe she was just paranoid?

But.. This was the second time she had felt observed in a small period of time. A thought abruptly struck her.

 

Of course, it was that damned kid, was he becoming a stalker now? Was it trending on twitter or any of those stupid social media?Annoyed, she took out her phone, deciding to call him directly.

 “Lara? I’m a little.. busy..” Came his young voice through the speaker along with muffled sounds of a fight.

 “Stop following me! It’s not fucking cute!” She roared angrily.

 “W-what?!.. Hang on a sec..” Groans could be heard in the background, then Peter’s voice saying something she could’t properly make out. Lara huffed impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

 “Hey.. I’m back. What were you saying?”

 “I was kindly asking you to stop stalking me. I’m looking into your thing!” She told him in a low, pissed off voice.

 “I-I’m.. What are you saying? I’m not stalking you!” He defended himself.

 “I was being followed tonight Peter, don’t fucking lie. Like the other day when you stopped me to.. chat. Stop doing it or I won’t help you anymore.” Lara replied annoyed by his excuses. He made an incredulous sound.

 “Lara, I swear I didn’t follow you. Not tonight and not even the other day.” He sounded sincere and her certain accusations started to falter.

 “Then how do you explain that you knew where I was going, the other day?” She asked trying to trap him.

“I-I.. I was just outside the Tower, which is so cool up close, in the daylight by the way, hoping to see you. You came out and I.. I, like, saw where you were going. I took a shortcut through the roofs and waited for you in an alley..” He confessed sounding a little sheepish.

 Lara sighed.

“Peter, you fucking followed me..”

 “W-well.. N-not exactly…Umh… Ok, I followed you. But! I swear not tonight! I’m at Queens now! Please Lara, believe me..” He pleaded.

 “You swear Peter? It wasn’t you tonight?” She asked, with dread in her voice. In this moment she hoped it had been him.

 “I swear.. Umh.. On my awesome suit, ok? I was not following you.”

  _Fuck.._

 “Ok Peter, I believe you.”

Her heart was beating madly in her ribcage and not for a nice reason.

 “Umh.. Are you being followed?” Peter asked with concern.

 “I-I was probably wrong kid. Just paranoid.” She lied, she had been sure, her gut was rarely wrong.

 “But.. You’re an agent, right? Aren’t you trained..” Damn this kid and his sharp mind. She interrupted him brusquely.

 “Even agents are wrong sometimes, kid. I’m probably just stressed.” A migraine was making its way to her temples, she needed to hung up and think.

 “Mmm.. Ok..” He wasn’t convinced.

 “I need to go now Pete, ok? Sorry I shouted at you.” She told him massaging her right temple.

 “No worries.. If.. if you have any problems call me, ok?” His concern warmed her heart, she didn’t even know this kid all that well.

 “It was nothing, but I’ll call you if something happens.. And when I find a lead for your.. investigation.” She indulged him.

 “O-ok! Good!” He rebutted happily and she chuckled.

 “Be careful out there Pete.”

 “Of course Lara! Bye!” He cheerly dismissed her.

 After closing the call, she seated on her bed and took her head in her hands.

Who could have been stalking her? He or she was expert, she couldn’t even detect a glimpse..

 Maybe Matt?

Yeah. It was probably him. Hopefully.

She winced both from her headache and from thinking about the lecture she would surely get in the morning about safety and lying to him.. However she preferred being chewed out to the alternative.

Could it be HYDRA?

God.. she hoped not.

 

 

“Miss Moretta, Miss Lewis is at your door, requesting entrance.”

 Lara’s eyes snapped open and she checked the digital clock on her wall.

1:20 am.

She had dozed off for an hour then.

 

“Let her in JARVIS, thank you.” She addressed the AI while getting up from the bed and making her way to her small living room.

 A grinning, starry eyed Darcy flittered in her apartment and launched herself on the couch with a big sigh.

 Smiling at her friend’s antics Lara appeared before her sprawled form.

 “I get it went well, umh?”

 Another happy sigh left the brunette lips.

 “He’s.. I.. Oh God..” She stammered smiling.

 “Mmm.. That good?” Lara asked raising a brow.

 “Lord, L… You have no idea. I thought that it would be, I don’t know, awkward? I was so fucking wrong.. We had so much fun, went to some attractions, ate hot dogs and cotton candy. I didn’t even know I would like something like that!” Darcy blabbed excitedly gesturing widely in the air to emphasize her point.

“And his smile.. L.. It lights up his whole face..” Her friend continued and turned to look at her. Her blissful grin faltered and she furrowed her brows.

 

“Everything ok?” Darcy asked cautiously.

Lara cursed herself for not schooling her expression correctly.

“Nothing’s wrong D. Just a migraine, maybe I’m coming off with something.”

Yeah, a psycho stalker probably.

 

Her friend still looked uncertain.

 “Are you sure? You can tell..”

 “Positive!” Lara interrupted her cheerly, scooting Darcy’s legs out of the couch and seating beside her.

 “Now spill. Did he kiss you?”

She felt slightly guilty for lying to her friend and using Cap as a distraction technique, but she didn’t want to worry her.

Maybe it was just Matt..

Darcy blushed at her question.

 

After almost two hours of talking like two school girls, Darcy went to bed to try to get some sleep while Lara grabbed her phone.

She had a text from Matt.

 

Matt:

Home safe. Good night honey.

 

He didn’t say anything about following her but maybe he wouldn’t do it on text? Maybe he would do it in person? But he called her honey..

Why, if it was him stalking her, didn’t he stop her while she was dumbly walking to her place?

There were plenty of dark alleys he could lurk in to grab her and lecture her.

_Maybe it wasn’t him._

Her brain supplied.

She laid down her bed, trying to follow Darcy’s example and sleep.

She was probably just paranoid.

 

 

The sun was shining the next morning, the day looked bright, she had a date with her handsome boyfriend and they might go all the way tonight. It was often said that your problems looked less threatening in the sun’s light. Lara decided to sweep her problem under an imaginary rug inside her mind and went on her day as normally as she could.

She spent her whole morning in the gym, more than it was strictly necessary, but the physical strain had the bonus of keeping her mind blissfuly occupied. She even tried a new training program, courtesy of Tony, with kickass holograms and an environment simulator. Her butt was sore for having landed on it several times, it was still a work in progress.

 After having lunch with a smiling and over the Moon Darcy, she received a text from Matt.

 Matt:

Still ok for tonight?

As if she would let a whole night with him slip trough her fingers..

Lara:

Of course. Seven at your place?

Matt:

I’ll be there. 

Lara:

I’ll bring the food. The Italian place you took me the other day is good?

 She knew he was picky with his food. He had barely touched yesterday’s Chinese take away and sometimes he cutely scrunched up his nose when he tasted something he didn’t like..

Matt:

Perfect

 

Biting her lip she decided to vaguely ask about his whereabouts the previous night.

Lara:

Everything good yesterday, after I went back home?

She knew he wouldn’t go into specifics, but it was worth a try.

Matt:

Yes, nothing too strange. Why?

She decided to up her game and tell him a little, infinitesimal, at least she convinced herself of that, lie.

Lara:

No, it’s just I thought I saw a glimpse of you before entering the Tower.

God, she was probably going to Hell for all these lies she kept dishing around to the people who cared about her.

 Matt:

No sweetheart, I was in the Kitchen all night.

After reading the last text Lara felt a physical pain in her gut. Like a punch. Or a knife.

Who was following her then?

Lara:

Oh.. just wishful thinking then :)

Matt:

Tonight Lara.

The woman blushed as her thoughts switched to.. Very hot pictures.

Lara:

See you tonight then.

Matt:

Can’t wait.

Lara blushed even harder if it were possible.

She made her way to the gym for a second time that day. What was better than a run on the tread mill to clear one’s mind?

 

  

“Oh my God Matt! I can’t believe you actually did that!” Lara stopped rinsing a plate to look at the lawyer with wide incredulous eyes.

The ex agent had been a bundle of nerves when she showed up at Matt’s place.

He probably understood her tension and started up a casual conversation that lasted through and after their delicious meal.

He put on an innocent expression raising his palms up.

“Lara, I assure you, It was all Foggy’s fault!”

 

She raised her brow skeptically.

“Sure… I would love to hear his version of this story…”

“Well.. We weren’t really sober at the time..” He admitted taking the plate she had just washed and drying it.

“Whoa! Is that a normal thing in college or uni? Gettin drunk and in trouble?” She asked, genuinely curious.

Matt stopped in his task for a second.

“Yes, it’s pretty normal.. It’s a time when you’re still young and try to enjoy yourself before real life comes.” He explained calmly.

Lara contemplated his answer while sipping the red wine the restaurant’s cashier recommended to accompany their meal. At the time she had thought she could use some liquid courage.

Matt cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

“You.. You never attended college?”

She gave him a bitter smile.

“No, I even never attended High School.”

Embarrassment filled her, here she was dating a man that went to Law school and she didn’t even had a proper education.

 “You attended the Academy, SHIELD academy, didn’t you?” He prodded, placing the now dried plate on the counter.

“Yes, but it wasn’t the same. I had some basic education in English, even Literature, and Science. The rest of the time was spent on building up strength and various abilities that would manage to keep me alive in that line of work.” She began, heading to his couch, Matt following her.

“I didn’t have much time to socialize or to make friends. I was, like, light years behind the others. They were older than me and had at least finished High School while I was a street rat with no family or education.” She finished with a snort, her nice, welcoming peers used to like reminding her of her origins. Trash was a colorful nickname they often used to address her.

“You.. You never met your parents, right?” He asked suddenly from his seat on the couch, snapping her out of her memories.

“Yes they left me as soon as they could.”

“But you know your parents’ surname was Moretta?” He tilted his head in confusion.

“No, It isn’t my real surname. The nuns named me Lara and gave me a random surname. I choose Moretta.”

She told him placing her wine glass on the coffee table. He looked surprised.

 

“Oh.. Why Moretta then? It’s Italian, right?” He asked curious.

She sighed then bit her lip.

Feeling her sudden internal struggle Matt took her right hand in his.

 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me Lara” He quickly amended.

“No.. I.. It’s just that I never told anyone, you know? I told Hamilton I wanted to be called that and he never asked why..”

 Matt started to caress gently the back of her hand, staying silent to give her time to decide what to tell him.

 “I had just run away from my last foster family andhad been living in the streets for, like, a month or two. I can’t remember the details, sometimes it gets a little blurry.” Lara started her tale, picking up her glass again and taking a sip.

“I was so hungry, I hadn’t eaten for three or four days. I was weak and I had just been thinking to resort to trash cans when I stumbled upon a glorious smell. In that moment it felt like heaven to me.” Matt took her now empty glass to put it on the table then scooted closer.

“It was a bakery, an Italian one. I stayed in the shadows near the back entrance to see if they would throw something edible away, so I could, you know, eat.. After what seemed like forever a woman came out and lit a cigarette.”

 Lara smiled at the memory of a tired, plump and short woman wearing an apron with a ponytail of dark curly hair, so long that it ended at the middle of her back.

“I must have made a noise because she spotted me and tried to come closer. I skirted away, I didn’t trust adults anymore after…” She trailed off and he squeezed her hand.

“She told me to wait and went back inside. I really wanted to go away, going back into the system was never an alternative for me but.. I was really, really hungry. She came back with a big ass cream donut and put the plate on the ground, in the middle of the back courtyard. I waited after she went back inside then made a dash for it. Never had anything tasted so good in my life.”

Lara placed her head on his shoulder and he started to intertwine his fingers in her blond tresses.

“For two or three months I came to the bakery everyday and the woman, Diletta was her name, told me stories about her and her family in broken English. Sometimes it was so difficult to understand her that I had to go to the library to get a hold of an Italian dictionary so I could keep up with her speech.”

 She chuckled a little omitting to say that she stole that particular dictionary.

“She told me a story about a statue in her hometown near where all the kids hung out. She met her future husband there and told me it was some sort of magical place, where your dreams came true. There they decided to make a life in America after professing their love to each other.”

She took a deep breath to face the end of her story.

“Every day she would ask me to come inside, she would tell me that if I trusted her she was going to make sure nothing bad happened to me. But I didn’t. I never even said a word to her. One day, after, maybe, two months from meeting her, I found the bakery closed. There was a little sign on the front door and some flowers under a photo of a smiling Diletta. It said ‘chiuso per lutto’. She was dead. Car accident. I ran away and never came back.”

Lara burrowed her face in his shoulder taking in his comforting scent and warmth.

They stayed in silence for some time then Matt spoke.

“Moretta was her last name?”

Lara turned her head to look at him in amusement, then laughed.

“Diletta Moretta would have been a little too much, don’t you think? No, Moretta was the name of the statue. They all called it ‘La Moretta’ because it was a statue of a black woman.”

He smiled and kissed her nose after that.

“You honored her memory Lara.” He told her cupping her face and she shrugged.

“I only wanted to bring a little piece of her with me. And, you know, maybe share a bit of the statue’s luck?” She said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckled caressing her face.

“So.. When do you want me to teach you a lesson on the ring? Once more I might add.”

His head snapped up and and incredulous expression made its way on his face.

 “Once more you say? I distinctly recall that it was me knocking you down on the mat.”

Lara scoffed.

“Pffftt, it was all a strategy Matt. I wanted to lull you in a false state of confidence. And I must remind you that the night ended with me on top of you. That clearly makes me the winner of our spar.”

She told him smiling smugly.

His lips quirked at that, then he put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, slowly. Their lips were close and Lara could feel his warm breath over them.

A fire erupted on her skin as she took in his handsome features and looked straight into his sightless warm eyes.

“Is that so? Mmm?” He breathed over her lips then gave her a light kiss in the corner of her mouth, only to keep kissing her along the line of her jaw.

Her conscious thought left her mind in a hurry and she found herself unable to respond.

His mouth sought her ear and she felt his tongue trace her lobe.

“Is that why you were on top of me, honey?”

His whisper sparked a violent shiver in her body and she clasped her tights tightly together to ease the ache between them.

His lips found a spot in her neck that made her lose focus, along with his thumb brushing one of her hard nipples. A whimper left her mouth.

She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to kiss that sinful mouth like she needed to breathe.

 

**WARNING SMUT.**

 

Lara ripped herself from him then assaulted his lips while trying to rip his shirt off him at the same time.

He broke the kiss to aid her in her quest, then glued his lips back where they belonged.

Her right hand travelled the hard planes of his muscles while her left took its place behind his neck to secure his position.

He gently maneuvered her body to welcome it in his lap then got up from the couch, taking her up with him with such a display of strength that it made her moan in his mouth and tighten her grip on him.

She didn’t exactly know it until she felt his sheets against her back, but he made his way to his bedroom without even a bump on his furniture.

Lara felt like she could kill any distraction that might ruin this moment.

He ripped his lips from hers to take off her shirt and she immediately discarded her bra as well, as he gave a sharp intake of breath before palming a soft mound and returning his mouth over hers.

Her body plastered itself on his own, and her right hand moved to the waistband of his sweats, taking it down to expose his glorious ass.

His head wend south then, kissing a trail to her nipple that he took in his mouth and sucked gently.

This action elicited a gasp and a moan from Lara, whose hands left the previous task of undressing him and went to his head as he shifted to lap her other neglected nipple.

Her hips were bucking wildly against his abdomen,to find some sort of release and her breaths came out struggling.

He started to fumble with her jeans but before she could help him in his multitasking job, Matt managed to open them and snuggle his hand inside her panties.

When his fingers touched her core any wayward thought left her mind and she squealed under her breath while he groaned around her nipple. His mouth and hand left her breasts then, and he proceeded discarding her pants and panties.

Lara opened her eyes to gaze at his silhouette in the shadows, looming above her and her heart started to beat faster. This time not from fear or simple lust.

She saw him slowly bending down, dangerously close to where she wanted him the most and felt a slight panic settle over her.

Would he find her smell down there unpleasant? Disgusting?

Oh God.. What about her taste?

As these self conscious thoughts were running madly in her mind, her tights had started to unconsciously close before he stopped her movements with warm hands on her knees.

“Honey” His voice was deeper and rougher than normal and sent a thrill through her body.

“Stop thinking.” He commanded.

She bit her lip then, in a bold move that surprised most of all herself, she whispered back.

“Make me.”

He raised his brows and smirked before reaching the apex of her tights and latching his mouth on it.

Her back arched at this powerful sensation and her hands went to his silky hair, nails scratching his scalp, eliciting a groan from him.

Her mind was on fire and her body was going on autopilot, hips bucking to meet his strong laps. She didn’t really know if she was moaning or screaming, too far gone to care about his delicate hearing. Not that he seemed to mind if his efforts and sounds were telling something.

Suddenly she felt something pry at her entrance, then she was being stretched by a finger or two, she didn’t really know or care.

The combined action of his skillful tongue on her clit and his fingers pumping inside, sent her quickly over the edge. She let out a choking scream when she felt her orgasm crashing on her like a train and her hips jerked so much that Matt had to put his forearm on her lower belly to try to contain her movements.

 

The area of the bed near her head dipped while she was still struggling to breath and she chuckled at the sight of Matt’s smug expression.

She kissed him, deeply and hungrily, tasting her salty essence on his tongue and pushing her body against his harder one. Her hands travelled south, stopping only at his defined abs and to trace a vicious scar, before reaching the hard bulge that resided just a little further down.

She pulled his sweatpants and his silk boxer down and he moved his legs to help her. Her right hand found its way around his length and she clasped her tights in anticipation when her fingers didn’t meet. Still kissing him Lara dared a glance down.

His swollen and glistening head greeted her sight and she had the compelling urge to taste him as he tasted her.

Her lips left his mouth and went down, giving a playful nip near his navel that made him squirm a little, then wrapped themselves around his head.

Her tongue lapped at the it for a second to taste him, before her mouth engulfed his length until where it could reach.

She had never done something like that to anyone but she took a leap of faith this time.

She started to lightly suck him while slowly going up and down. She thought she must be doing something right when his soft groans filled her ears.

His hands went through her hair and he gently pried her mouth from him.

Going back up, Lara raised a questioning brow when Matt cupped her face.

“If you keep doing that, it’s gonna end fast, honey. Embarrassingly so.” He rasped out, stroking lightly her jaw and implicitly reassuring her of her performance.

His arm reached his bedside table while his hand went inside a drawer to come up with a condom.

He rolled it on as Lara watched him in silence and caressed his pecs then he turned to kneel in front of her and raised her hips before guiding the tip of his member inside her. She licked her lips at the sight of him above her in all his dark glory.

He went in slowly, the stretch slightly burning her walls. When he was fully shealted inside, he gave her a moment to accomodate his size before pulling out again and then back in at a leisurely pace. Their breaths started to quicken and Lara moaned at the delicious feeling of being so full, complete.

After some minutes of this unhurried pace, Matt started to quicken his thrusts, groaning louder.

Seeing him so disheveled and powerful above her sparked her arousal ten folds and she started to scratch his bulging forearms that were gripping her hips tightly. His breath hitched and his rhythm faltered as he pulled his body down covering hers and changing the angle very slightly to stroke a place inside her the made her toes curl and her moans louder.

Matt kissed her desperately, pace fast and thrusts brutal. He then bent his head down to reach a nipple and started to suck on it hard. Lara was so close to her orgasm that she could almost taste it. She only needed al little nudge.

“Please.. Matt..” She whimpered, asking for something herself wasn't even sure of. .

Lara felt a sharp sensation on her breast when his teeth grazed lightly at her nipple just before his tongue lapped it to soothe the sting, and she bursted, nearly chocking on her saliva to try to breathe.

She gripped his broad shoulders and her whole body clenched around him as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure.

She felt him still above her and groan several times while throbbing inside her.

 

Matt was still trying to catch his breath, sweat glistening his skin when she raised a shaky hand to swipe back his hair from his forehead. Her heart was beating fast, both from her pleasure and a warm, foreing feeling that had settled in her chest.

He kissed her nose smiling, then slowly rolled offand got up from the bed to go to the bathroom, probably to dispose of the condom.

After a minute he climbed back and pulled her in his arms so that her head rested on his left pec.

His warmth, the slowing rhythm of his heart and his gentle hand stroking her hair lulled her into sleep.

However, before she drifted to unconsciousness, she heard his soft voice.

“Good night, sweetheart.”

A sated smile rested on her lips throughout the night.

 

 

 

  

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I forgot to translate. Sorry.
> 
> Moretta means may things in Italian.  
> It can be used to describe a petite girl with dark hair.  
> In this case it's a name of a statue of a black woman who has, obviously, dark skin.  
> It's also a term of endearment for a girl/woman with dark hair.  
> But also a surname!
> 
> 'Chiuso per lutto' is an expression shops use to tell people they are close because someone close to them or someone working in said shop died.


End file.
